A Peaky Dream (A Peaky Blinders Story)
by gaspshockfics
Summary: Thea Gray is the 12 year old daughter of Polly Gray and the younger cousin of the Shelby clan. She's unsure of what her future holds because of her families name, she tries hard to fit into school but has very little friends so her motivation to stay isn't strong so she wants nothing more than to become a Peaky Blinder.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thea wanted nothing more than to be working alongside her cousins at their illegal but popular betting shop. But unluckily for her she was currently sat in a stuffy classroom learning her times tables sat amongst other kids who wouldn't so much as say hello to her, fearing that they would attract the attention of the Peaky Blinders. Thea hated this because she was often alone while at school and didn't really have anybody her age to socialise with outside of the school gates.

"Thea Gray! 14x8 what is the answer" shouted Mr Arden the maths teacher, causing the rest of the class to gulp and stare with wide eyes at the now nervous Thea.

"Uh I don't know sir I'm sorry" she offered hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions; she was too caught up in her mind to hear what the class had been learning about this lesson.

"I'll give you one more chance, what is 14x8'' he repeated lifting up a ruler ready to strike the girl with if needed. Thea didn't want a clouting as she remembered how painful a strike to the back of the knees would be, she never got punished at home as the Shelby's worshiped the ground she walked on she was like another sister to them could never do any wrong in their eyes, but she had earned her fair share at school.

''112 sir" she said quietly not wanting to sound cocky. Thea was extremely bright but didn't want to seem like a boffin so often pretended to not know a question when asked.

"Thank you. Please join me up here this instant" he retorted; Thea was reluctant but joined him upfront anyway. As she neared his desk her heart began to race as she knew what was coming.

"I said I was sorry" she said hoping to deflect the situation.

''Now you have earned yourself 3 strikes from the ruler, you're relentless Miss Gray. Firstly, you failed to listen in class, secondly you lied about knowing an answer and thirdly you can't keep your mouth shut when being reprimanded'' anger clearly in Mr Arden's eyes. Thea sighed, closing her eyes and looking up to the ceiling. She waited for this nightmare to be over flinching 3 times as the wooden ruler made contact with her skin.

As her final lesson of the day ended, she was relieved that it was time to go home. Her right leg was still stinging but Thea daren't look she didn't want to see if there was a mark there, she thought if she put her mind to it, she could forget about the pain. As she left the school gates, she looked for Tommy Shelby who had arranged to meet her something that he would do every day Thea went to school. Being a young girl in 1920's Birmingham was never safe, and the Blinders swore on their lives that she would be brought home to their aunt Polly safe and well.

''Hi Tommy" she smiled as her cousin came into view, standing tall in his tailored black coat and grey hat with a freshly lit cigarette hanging out the left side of his mouth.

"Thea" he nodded his head, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"What did you and the boys get up today then?" she pondered excitedly eager to know what deadly goings on that she missed by being at school.

''Nothing that you need to know about, come on Pol wants you back before 4 family meeting" Tommy announced, Thea wondered what her mother had to say.

''She's going to announce that I'm becoming a Blinder" Thea grinned twirling round behind Tommy has they both walked the short 10-minute walk back to number 6 Watery Lane.

"Maybe one day eh?" he smiled; Tommy very rarely smiled but when it came to Thea, he couldn't help but cheer up. When Thea was a young child, he and his brothers would help aunt Polly take care of her, often playing alongside their youngest brother who was only a mere 2 years older than Thea.

"One day sooner than you think" she giggled, ending the conversation soon landing in a comfortable silence. When she and Tommy arrived back home Thea hurried up the stairs and quickly got changed out of her school uniform into a pink silk nightdress which was a hand me down from her cousin Ada. Soon enough she found herself sat in the now closed for the day betting shop on a wooden chair at a wooden table sitting beside Arthur and John her eyes hopefully watching Polly waiting for her to announce what she had gathered the family for.

''Tommy can you come and join the rest of the family at the table please'' Polly asked her nephew who was sat in his office with the door open a jar, his feet up on his desk smoking a cigarette.

''Very well Polly" he spoke as he joined the family at the table.

"Now that I have you all here, I have something I'd like to tell you" Polly smiled, her family chatted indecently amongst themselves.

''Anna's alive!' she announced happily. Thea put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe it" Thea leapt from her seat rushing to her mothers' side. hugging her tightly, Polly picked her daughter up and spun her around.

"Me nether, Michael will bring her home by the end of the week" Polly looked the happiest she had been in a while. Anna is Thea's older sister who had been kidnapped as a young girl and brought up in America, Polly sent her oldest son Michael to track her down as there was word going around that a girl with the surname gray was working in a live music bar in Brooklyn New York. As Polly set Thea down, she made her way back to her seat suddenly being pulled into Tommy's office.

"Where did you get those bruises on your leg" Tommy asked sternly.

"I fell over during break time is all" she lied, smiling at her pretend silliness.

"What really happened? Was it a boy if so what's his name?" Tommy wouldn't let this slip no matter how hard she tried to lie.

''I got them from class" she eventually announced. Sighing in disappointment at her revelation.

"And why was that then?" Tommy wondered.

"Mr Arden, didn't like my behaviour in class Tom" Thea replied casually her thick Birmingham accent shining through.  
"By the sounds of this me and the boys might need to pay him a little visit this evening then" Tommy added.  
"No it's fine honest I deserved it I wasn't listening in class and I back chatted him while he was telling me off" Thea panicked, she knew Tommy hated school violence at the best of times even more so when it came to his own.

"No man has the right to lay a finger on you teacher or not do I make myself clear!" He snapped. Thea didn't understand what the big deal was it was normal for a school child to be struck if he or she misbehaved.  
"Yes Tommy" Thea looked to the ground trying her best not to cry, she bit her lip hoping to stop the tears that had formed in her eyes.  
"Thea look at me" Tommy said softly he felt slightly bad for making her cry. She looked up at him the tears now falling freely, she hated him seeing her cry as if she was to become a Peaky Blinder crying shouldn't be on the cards.  
"I didn't call you in here to upset you. I wanted to make sure that you know that nobody will ever lay a finger on you again" Tommy got up from his chair and pulled Thea close to him hugging her gently, she accepted his embrace staying there for several seconds before stepping back slowly and turned to face the door walking towards it slowly.

"Thank you Tommy" she smiled as she left the room and re-joined her family at the table.  
There was a sudden sound of a bullet shattering the window of the room where Thea and her family were sat, Thea screamed as she saw the small metal object hurtling towards her trying to get out of the way.  
"Thea get down" Arthur yelled as he quickly knocked her to the ground shielding her as the bullet fast approached them.  
"Arthur no!" She sobbed as blood started gushing from Arthur's body.  
John helped Thea away from the scene as the family rallied around Arthur who was now unconscious.  
"John it's all my fault" Thea cried, John pulled her into his embrace.  
"Shh, don't say that" he soothed kissing her head trying to comfort her.  
When the second sound of gunshot filled the room, everybody feared for their lives.

**Hi everyone, for a while now I've had an idea for a Peaky Blinders story in my head. This is a challenge that I think I need; I've never written a fic where it has been historic so I'm sorry if it's not historically correct. I'll try my best to make it as interesting and gripping as possible. I hope you'll enjoy my latest fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Arthur stay with me the doctor is on the way" Tommy said as he tried his best to keep his injured brother conscious, Thea was sat under the kitchen table hugging her knees too frightened to come out.

"Thea sweetie it's safe now I promise" Polly pleaded hoping to bring Thea out of her frightened state.

''There was a second gunshot there could be a third I can't come out until I know there won't be another" she panicked; Polly sighed.

''That was Johnny he sent a signal to the shooter showing that we know who they are, and we won't leave it too long until we retaliate.'' Polly hated seeing her youngest so frightened.

''Is Arthur okay?" Thea popped her head out from under the table.

"No, he's not but he will be don't worry a doctor will soon be here to help him" Polly explained.

"Come on Thea how about you come upstairs with me and I'll help you sort a bath out yeah?" Ada said softly holding her hand out to help Thea to her feet.

"Yeah" Thea whispered as she took up Ada on her offer. She walked over to Arthur and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for saving me" Thea smiled.

"My pleasure princess" Arthur groaned as pain overtook his body.

Thea left the room feeling extremely guilty that Arthur was hurting because of her. Once she had had her bath, she helped Ada empty the dirty water out into the sink.

"Why did they shoot at us Ada?" Thea asked as she set the metal bathtub down and sat on her bed, Ada didn't really know how to answer her as Thea being only 12 was still a little one in her eyes.

''We just happened to be in the way I think, they were after Tommy and Arthur not us" Ada reassured.

"Mum said that she knew who it was, how do we know that they won't try again" Thea stammered

"Tommy will make sure of it; you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone at school about this is that okay?" Ada asked.

"I promise, can I stay home tomorrow please?" Thea requested, going to school wasn't on the top of her to do list usually but now this had happened she didn't want to go at all.

''Only tomorrow, I know what you're like little miss gray" Ada joked, knowing full well what her little cousin could be up to.

"I won't ponder in any Peaky business honest" she replied hopefully.

"1 day only" Ada bellowed trying not to sound too stern.

"1 day then" Thea agreed, yawning.

"It's only 7pm" Ada laughed looking towards the clock on Thea's dresser.

"I've had a long day. I'll see you in the morning. Can you send Tommy up I'd like to ask him something" Thea asked.

"Goodnight, and I'll do my best. Don't wait up too long he might be with Arthur for a while" Ada left Thea in peace as she made her way downstairs to check how Arthur was doing.

Thea must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being woken by Polly.

''Morning love, do you want some porridge? There's still some left just enough for you" Polly smiled, walking towards Thea's curtains and drawing them gently letting in the light of day.

"Morning mum and yes please I can't believe I skipped dinner last night" Thea wiped the sleep from her eyes and got up, joining her mother by the window she gave her a quick hug.

''Arthur is doing much better this morning. He should be back on his feet in only a few days" Polly announced, Thea shifted in her arms and looked up.

"Can I see him? Ada said I can stay home today I can go and keep him company" Thea beamed at the thought, she loved Arthur and spending time with him was great to her.

''Yes, but don't stay with him too long, he needs his rest. I'll be downstairs warming up your porridge" Polly smiled leaving Thea to get herself ready for the day.

Once Thea had had her porridge Tommy announced that he was ready for her to speak to him. He was sat in his office reading some newly written betting slips that had just come in, he placed them in his draw out of Thea's eyeshot as she approached.

"Thea, I understand that you wanted to ask me something" he enquired.

"Yes Tommy. I was thinking seeing as I aren't going to school today and Arthur is out of action could I please come with you today?" Thea exclaimed.

''And where do you think I'm going today then Thea?" Tommy teased. He was amused by her desperation to see in on the family's business.

''You're going to go and bust that man's brains out for hurting Arthur, and I want to be the one that pulls the trigger" Thea was angry at this point, her usual pale white face turning a darker shade of red.

''How about I get John to let you do a few hours downstairs writing the latest bets onto the board eh? But don't tell Pol'' Tommy knew this would distract her from the violence she wanted to par take in. She worried him slightly he didn't know if she just still in shock from the last night's events or that her words were genuine, he planned to watch over her and hoped that the latter wasn't the outcome.

"Can I? really? Oh, Tommy this is great I'm so happy" Thea leapt onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

''Go on what are you waiting for? It's looking busy out there already" Tommy gently lifted her from his knee gesturing her to join John in the shop.

As the day drew on Thea was well and truly engrossed in her task successfully sticking to the rules making sure to add things to the board easily upon request. John was impressed as Arthur was usually a lot slower than her meaning by 5pm when the doors closed for the day some customers had to be turned away but today it seemed like everyone would be served meaning more money in the safe.

After the doors were closed for the day John walked Thea over to the Garrison and made sure she sat in the private function room that The Shelby's owned while he ordered a round of drinks for him and the rest of the family.

''I could have stayed home you know; you don't need to baby sit me" Thea moaned as John soon joined her in the room.

"Aunt Pol's orders believe me when I was your age, I was out till god knows when" John recalled.

"That's enough John don't encourage your rebel behaviour I don't think I can stand another teenagerhood like yours" Tommy cautioned. John was a tearaway to say the least and didn't fancy him tainting his sweet and innocent little cousin's mind.

''Why are we all here anyway, Mum doesn't usually let me come here" Thea wondered as the room filled with people some knew and some she didn't.

"Because Thea we are celebrating" Tommy shouted lifting up his glass causing the room to erupt into cheering.

Tommy received a phone call saying that Michael was on his way back to Small Heath with his sister in toe, the family hadn't seen Anna for years. For Thea her face was just a distant memory in her early childhood, but Polly did her best to remind her of how much she reminded her of Anna.

Thea and her family spent the rest of the evening dancing and celebrating the good news. She couldn't wait to meet her sister properly and she was looking forward to seeing Michael as he had been gone just over a month.

When the two muchly anticipated arrivals made their way through the dark and polluted streets of Small Heath anticipation and excitement filled their minds but as well as this, they were extremely nervous because of the third person who had joined them on their journey back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, my little sweetness" Edward Gray soothed as he stroked his niece Thea's cheek. She flinched as the much older man approached her.

"Hi" was all she could muster as she moved herself to the other side of the room.

"Thea! Don't be so rude to your uncle Edward, he's come all the way from New York to see you" Polly scolded, Thea shook her head.

"What you telling me for I don't care, you're not welcome here now fuck off!" Thea shifted past her family and ran out of The Garrison as fast as she could, she didn't have a plan, but she needed to get away from her uncle Edward she couldn't bear to be around him knowing what she knew.

Back at the pub Polly was frantic with worry she didn't know why Thea was so angry at the appearance of her late husband's brother.

"Don't worry Pol l'll get her" Tommy soothed, placing both hands on Polly's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"She can't be out there alone, what if that monster comes back for round two" Polly sobbed, rubbing her forehead.

"Pol listen to me" Tommy put his hands-on Polly's face.

"That bastard has been taken care of. He won't come near our family ever again!" Tommy had sent several of his men out to sort him out. The man was a local policeman who wanted to take down the Blinders alone but unlucky for him his attempt to kill a Shelby had failed.

''Go home Pol I'll fetch your girl home I promise" Tommy kissed her head as he rushed out to find Thea.

Thea had been running for almost half an hour now she didn't really know where she was. She knew she was still in Birmingham but didn't recognise any of the buildings she had landed by. As she slowed down into a walk, she started to read some of the signs on the shops and street edges.

"Are you alright my girl?" a friendly looking policeman asked approaching her slowly.

"Uh yeah I'm fine thank you sir, just running an errand for Tommy Shelby" she lied, gulping but trying to seem content.

"I'm going to take you home your family must be frantic, you're in Digbeth" he informed her, Digbeth is a half an hour walk from Small Heath and he couldn't understand why a minor was out walking the streets alone at dusk.

"They know where I am honest, I'm heading to the dress shop to pick up some material for a dress Tommy wants making for a lady friend of his'' Thea said desperately. The Policeman raised his brow he didn't believe her.

"It's 8:50 in the evening, there's no dress shops open at this hour. I'm taking you home!" he grabbed Thea's arm and began dragging her into his car.

"Get off of me! I'll get Tommy and Arthur to get ya!" she kicked her legs as he began dragging her along the road, despite her struggle he managed to successfully get her seated in his car.

During the short drive back to Small Heath, Thea noticed that he wasn't taking her the usual way home. She began to panic she was beginning to wonder if this man was a real policeman. He had to be she thought as he had the correct uniform on and was driving a black car.

They seemed to be approaching some sort of countryside, she very rarely saw this as she rarely left Small Heath let alone in a car. Nightfall was vastly approaching making it harder for her to see the green felids that they passed by.

"I think you've taken a wrong turn sir" Thea said nervously. Polly had brought her up to respect the police so she felt that she shouldn't be rude to the man who seemed to be doing her a favour.

"Why don't you settle down for the night? I'll wake you when we arrive back at your house" he smiled; she was feeling a little tired but didn't want to sleep yet.

"I can stay awake till I get back" she chimed confidently. Thea noticed the man's number on the right collar of his coat but couldn't see a name.

"We won't be long now" he smiled, slipping a medium sized syringe out from his pocket, the smell of the metal rim filling the air Thea didn't see this. He waited till she was content and gently inserted the clear liquid into her right leg.

"Ouch that" she slurred as she slipped into unconsciousness unable to finish her sentence.

"Mr Shelby is going to love this" he laughed as he carried on driving towards his house.

Tommy, Michael and John spent the last hour and a half looking for Thea they checked everywhere she would usually go but didn't have any luck.

"Why did you bring him back with you eh?" Tommy spat; Michael looked back at him with anger.

"He's our uncle Tommy surely he's entitled to visit his nieces and nephew once in a while" Michael fumed; he couldn't believe Tommy's questioning.

"Did you see her?" Tommy added nonchalantly.

"She's probably just shaken up from last night" Michael huffed, referring to Thea's cold reaction to her uncle's visit.

"I saw fear in that girls' eyes Michael, get rid of him or I will" Tommy spat angrily.

"Or what?" Michael laughed, clearly finding Tommy funny which angered him more.

"I'll take his fucking eyes!" he fumed; Michael soon shifted from amused to worried.

"I'll see what I can do then" he agreed, trying to think how to resolve the issue.

"You've got 48 hours am I clear?" Tommy lifted a cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

"Yes Tommy" Michael nodded.

After a long night looking for Thea nobody knew where else to go, Tommy called it a night and came back home. He needed to be by a phone so he could make a few phone calls.

As he walked through his front door, he saw Ada sat with Pol on the couch, Polly rocking back and forth crying her eyes out, Ada doing her best to comfort her aunt.

''Ada give us a minute please" Tommy asked.

"I'll be upstairs Pol okay" Ada said softly as she left the room.

"Michael and John are still out looking; I need to make a few phone calls" Tommy said comfortingly.

"Who will answer their phone at this hour Tommy tell me that!" Polly sobbed.

"Trust me somebody will, why don't you go up to bed and I'll wake you up with any news" Tommy needed Polly out of the way this phone call would be private.

Once Polly was upstairs Tommy rushed into his office to make the call.

"Hello" Mr Campbell answered the phone at the police headquarters.

"Mr Campbell" Tommy replied.

"Mr Shelby what can I do for you at this hour" he seemed amused by Tommy's late call.

''I need your help" Tommy had desperation in his voice.

"One of Birmingham's most notorious gangster's needs my help well that's a first for the turn of the century" he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me! One of your men has my cousin god knows where and you're going to help me track them down" Tommy demanded, he knew that the man who shot at the house had Thea in his company but he didn't have the full ability to take him down himself without Arthur.

"Oh, Tommy you definitely know how to keep me entertained. You think I'm going to help you after all you've done wrong in this city" Mr Campbell was quite obviously entertained.

"£2,000 will be yours by the morning" Tommy had already pulled the strings hoping that Campbell would agree, he had already written out a check.

"Aren't you kind Mr Shelby I'll put that towards my granddaughter's education seeing as you're throwing money away like that" Campbell liked Tommy's offer.

"I'll meet you outside my house within the hour" Tommy ordered.

"I'm looking forward to it" Campbell was enjoying this to say the least he knew more than he was willing to reveal. Tommy set the phone down and sighed he wanted this night to be over.

Tommy waited patiently for the time to come he was determined that Thea would be home before the morning. At the moment she was none the wiser as she was still asleep Tommy hoped that she was safe.

When the policeman arrived home, he gently lifted her from the front seat and carried her into his home.

"Fred is that you?" the man's wife called down the hallway startling him slightly.

"Yes Betty, go back to bed my sweet I'm sorry to wake you" he soothed hoping to throw his wife off scent.

"Is somebody with you" she slowly walked down the stairs joining her husband in the hall.

"Fred is that the Shelby child?" Betty enquired as she saw a child sleeping in her husbands' arms.

"Yes, I found her walking the streets it was too late to take her home, so I brought her back here I hope that's okay" Fred smiled hoping to win his wife over.

"Of course, take her to the guest room the fire's still warm and the bed is freshly made" Betty smiled at her husband's caring manor. Once Fred had settled Thea in the guest room, he smiled knowing that nobody was on to him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tommy and Inspector Campbell were driving the streets of Birmingham, Tommy demanded that they visit every policeman on the books. He knew that one would have Thea held at their house. So far, they'd been to 12 houses, but Thea wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What's the name of that new copper who came from Worcester way?" Tommy asked as his patience was wearing thin.

"Sargent Frederick Wood" Inspector Campbell said.

"Take me to his house now!" Tommy had a bad feeling about the man.

"We can't disturb him tonight his wife has just given birth; I'll speak with him when he comes to work in the morning" Campbell tried to reason with Tommy.

"I don't care if his wife has had a football team's worth of kids, I want to speak to the man tonight!" Tommy's anger was multiplying by the second.

"You can't barge into an innocent man's house without reason" Campbell resisted.

"Since when did I need a reason to believe that someone is at fault, the man's untrustworthy and I'm lead to believe he has a vendetta against my family and I want to find out why and put an end to it" Tommy's mind was filled with possible ideas as to why a police officer could want to harm his family.

Thea awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed in a room that she didn't recognise, she gently sat up in bed and noticed how it was still dark out, she could hear a commotion downstairs. Gently removing the covers, she got out of bed and walked around the room only relying on the dimly lit fire for light.

"Where the hell am I'' she whispered, this room was much posher than her own with lovingly hung silk curtains and larger windows. As she walked, she could feel the softness of a majestic rug touch her bare feet gently. She'd only ever seen a room like this in a Charlie Chaplin film. Eager to know what else she could see in the house she scoured the room for some form of light to help her on her way, by the door there was a side table with a medium in height white candle ready to be lit. She gently picked up the box of matches beside it and tried to light the wick, this was a first for her as Polly would usually do this at home.

Sucsessfully lighting the wick she gently inserted it into the lantern next to the matches and carried it gently out of the room and onto the immaculately positioned landing.

Making her way around the top of the house she couldn't believe how many rooms she could see, her home had a few but not as many as what she was seeing now.

Finally getting to the top of the stairs she walked down them slowly, checking her footing as she took each step down. The noise downstairs was becoming more audible she could hear shouting, there appeared to be a number of voices, she couldn't tell if it was aggression or celebration. As she got closer to the living room of the house she could see people gathered in the room, not wanting to be seen she hid behind a coat rack to get a closer look and to be unseen and unheard, she settled when she heard her cousin's voice coming from the room.

"What brings you this way then Mr Shelby?" Fred asked, clearly taken aback by having Tommy in his living room.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here, tell me where you've got her" Tommy snapped jumping straight into it hoping to nip the man's pretend cluelessness in the bud.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr Shelby sir" Fred stammered, looking towards his poor wife who was sat on the sofa shaking with fear at the presence of Tommy.

"I'll ask you again where is the fucking child?" Not admitting defeat, he slipped a gun out from under his jacket aiming it at Fred.

"Tommy there isn't need for any violence" Inspector Campbell bellowed worried that he was going to shoot Fred.

"Your employee is refusing to cooperate with me, so I think that's cause for a harder try" Tommy jabbed it into his chest.

"I'll give you one more chance to reveal where my cousin is!" he yelled, Fred started to panic, he attempted to knock the gun from Tommy, so he pushed him to the ground here was where a full-blown fight had broken out.

"Arthur, John" Tommy called as he wrestled with Fred on the floor.

Several seconds later John and Arthur joined the scene, Thea moved into the living room hiding behind a sofa several steps from the door. She was shocked to see Arthur here as his wound would still be fresh.

"Where is she!" Arthur spat angrily, removing his cap and slashing Fred's face with the tiny little blades inside the peak of his hat, John joined in quickly too. Thea knew her family were violent but nothing on the scale of what she was seeing now.

Fred screaming in pain as the blades came into contact with his skin, he fought hard to resist Arthur's strong hold by kicking him violently and punching him in the chest.

"It's like that then is it" Arthur complained as Fred's skin made contact with his clothing.

"Leave him alone Mr Shelby sir" Betty fretted, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up!" Arthur spat through gritted teeth, his anger not filtering at the sound of the woman.

"Arthur leave the woman out of this" John added, scared that he'd turn on her something that the Peaky Blinders stood clear from.

Arthur took more anger out on Fred, Fred was being held down by Tommy he fought to knock the gun from his hands, he managed to knock it meaning he could take it from him.

"You hink you're the strongest men of the land don't you'' he laughed, loving the new sense of control he had over John, Arthur and Tommy.

"That's because they are!" Thea shouted, jumping up from behind the sofa not wanting to sit back and watch her family fight without her. She approached Fred fiercely, slipping a small knife from inside her sock. Unbeknownst to her family every day she would carry this just in case trouble found her.

"If you've laid a finger on that little girl, I'll break your neck" Arthur spat, relieved to see Thea but still adamant she'd been hurt in some way.

"Arthur I'm fine, it's him that won't be if he carries on resisting punishment" Thea aimed the knife towards Fred's throat, standing small at only 4 ft 10 she suddenly started to lose her shy demeanour and appeared much older for her years.

"Put the knife down girl" John said calmly, he was shaking he was scared of the change in his cousin.

"No John, he needs to pay for what he's done" Thea had no emotion in her eyes just sheer determination.

"I knew the females of your family should have been aborted or killed before they could be influenced by your barbaric behaviour" Inspector Campbell fumed at the site of the youngest child of the Shelby house acting so violently.

"Do you want blinding as well" Thea shouted; she wasn't relenting now she was ready to fight a war.

"That's enough!" Tommy scolded, he usually found it difficult to raise his voice at Thea but today she was pushing her luck.

''Spawn of the devil" Fred spat.

"You're heading to hell my friend, say goodbye to your precious little wife as it'll be the last, you'll be seeing of her" Thea jabbed the knife into his throat, soon discovering the look of sheer shock from her family she didn't receive the reaction she thought she would.

"Thea what have you done" Tommy had tears filling his eyes, he was devastated someone so innocent tainted by his lifestyle how on earth will aunt Pol react.

''I'm sorry Tom he was trying to hurt you and Arthur again and I couldn't just stand there" Thea was now crying suddenly taking heed at what she'd just done.

"John take her home, me and Arthur will finish up here" Tommy ordered.

"Come on girl" John soothed picking her up gently, he knew she was too old to be carried but he couldn't trust that she would stay with him.

"Please don't tell my mum she'll beat me till I'm black and blue" she sobbed; John nestled her close to him.

"I won't until Tommy decides what to do next" John kissed her head, rubbing her hair gently. He knew she needed to be punished but he wouldn't be the one to do it.

By the time John had got her back home the house was a solemn quiet, Polly had finally settled in bed, Ada had fallen asleep on the sofa. Hoping not to wake anyone he gently carried Thea through the house.

"shh" John soothed trying to settle Thea who was still sniffling in his arms.

"John, what time is it" Ada groaned as she sat up on the sofa.

"Oh my god Thea are you okay" Ada got up and stroked Thea's head.

"Sometime after 4am, go back to sleep Tom will hold a family meeting at dawn" John smiled, Ada was a deep sleeper, so she'd soon drift back off he thought.

''Night Ada" John said as he carried on doing the task at hand.

Just as John had got Thea into her bed there was a sudden sound of banging on the front door.

"Oh Shit where the hell Is Tom and Arthur" he grunted as he could hear the voice of Mr Campbell bellowing through the letterbox..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Fuck, fuck!" Tommy fumed, kicking a brick wall outside Fred's house he placed both hands flat on the wall steadying himself once he started to calm a little.

"Where's he gone! I hope to Christ John has got her home he'll have her" Arthur bellowed, worried what would happen to Thea now Campbell had left in pursuit of her.

"Why did you sell him that fucking horse Arthur, if you hadn't have sold him a maimed horse none of this would be happening" Tommy scolded, Arthur sold Fred a horse which had an impairment in its leg meaning it was unable to race properly, Arthur needed the money and didn't care about the repercussions.

"What other choice did I have? I didn't see you offering to pay for any of it" he argued.

"Aunt Pol offered, and you refused, you were too busy thinking of yourself and didn't want the help" Tommy wanted to show him that he was to blame.

"I couldn't take anything from her, why should her kids suffer because of my stupidity" Arthur looked to the ground, clearly ashamed with his previous actions. He was caught stealing clothes from a shop but managed to strike a deal with Fred.

Tommy found out only by chance, Mr Campbell wanted to keep it private so his department's reputation wouldn't be tarnished but Tommy's constant threats gave him no choice but to tell. Arthur was too ashamed but that didn't stop his brother's disappointment.

"Well that's fucked up now hasn't it, Thea's life is ruined now that sack of shit is dead" Tommy turned on his heel leaving Arthur to think. Tommy sat himself in his car thinking about what to do next, after several minutes Arthur joined him, and they drove back to Small Heath to see what was taking place at home.

John was trying his absolute hardest to make sure that Thea was safe. Mr Campbell and his men were currently searching the Shelby home for any clues as to where she was, not caring about how much disturbance was being caused.

"Isn't it best that I just hand myself in, it's not fair on mum and the others to have their lives messed with because of me" Thea stammered, she was terrified and just wanted everything to go away.

"Tommy will sort it I promise, we need to move before they spot ya" John had hold of her hand as they ran through the back streets of Small Heath, thankfully they managed to dodge the police. John figured he'd take her to the Lee's caravan site where Johnny agreed to help him keep her hidden until Tommy could come up with a plan.

"I didn't mean to hurt him really" Thea said softly.

"Can I tell you something?" John asked, Thea nodded.

"I'm so proud of you girl, your determination to protect your family and yourself tonight was special. You know what that reminded me of?" John caused Thea to smile hopefully.

"A Peaky Blinder" he beamed.

''It did? Thanks John that's all I've ever wanted to be really" Thea's cheeks reddened a little as she admitted this.

"So that's why you've been coming home black and blue, you've not been wanting to be at school have ya?" John smirked, reminiscing on his younger days he felt the same at just 12.

"Well I know everything that I'm taught anyway" Thea said cockily.

"Alright smart arse" John laughed

"I think I'll benefit from being home schooled, Ada left school when she was 12" Thea reasoned trying to back up her point.

"That was because she promised aunt Pol that she wanted to train to be a nurse, she got kicked out on her first day because she giggled" John smiled at the memory of a pouting Ada complaining that life wasn't fair.

"I don't have any friends you know, they're scared of me because of you lot" Thea looked to the ground the haunting reminder of how miserable she felt at school becoming apparent.

"I think they're scared of your intelligence, Pol showed me one of your school reports and you're top of the class. I don't know who you've got that from it can't be the Shelby side of the family" John laughed.

"Can I be home schooled John please" Thea begged, her looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'll talk to Pol I can't promise though" if it was up to John he'd say yes. But Polly would want her girl at school till she was legally old enough to leave.

John had recently started courting one of the Lee girl's Esme, so he arranged for Thea to stay with her family for a while. Esme's mother couldn't wait for them to arrive.

"Hello Hello, welcome" she chimed as John lead a nervous looking Thea to a beautifully decorated Romany Caravan with a beautiful black horse attached to the front on hand to leave if trouble should arise.

"This is Thea, she's a little shy aren't ya girl? But once she gets to know you she's an absolute diamond" John introduced her to the family as he knew that Thea wouldn't do so herself.

"Hi" Thea smiled.

"Are you going to be alright, Tommy will come down tomorrow"John informed her, she looked a little reluctant to stay with the Lee's but John could trust them to take care of her.

"Course, I'm soon gunna be a Blinder so staying a night away won't hurt" Thea smiled, John laughed at her new sense of toughness.

''Be good yeah" John pulled her into a hug.

"I promise" Thea said stepping out of his embrace. John then left Thea with Mrs Lee and then headed to Esme's caravan where they spent the reminder of the night together.

By the time Tommy and Arthur had got home their hostility disappeared. No one else was up meaning they had the chance to catch up on a few hours of sleep, Arthur necked a glass of gin before he settled for the night. Tommy went straight up to bed, sighing with relief as he discovered the note under his bed that John had left telling him where he had taken Thea.

Sleep didn't come easily for him his mind was too overworked, he had a few plans inside his head that he wanted to work instantly but he knew they were risky.

He decided that he would hold a family meeting in the morning to reveal what had happened. He didn't know how Polly would react and quite frankly he was scared of her reaction.

Thea hadn't managed to sleep a wink each time she closed her eyes she could see Fred's face, she wanted Arthur he'd know what to give her to help her sleep, but she didn't think he'd allow her any. She'd seen him take a white powder many of times, but she didn't know what it was, but she knew that he'd fall asleep wherever he could land.

Back at the Shelby house Polly was the first up she was sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of gin, a cigarette in hand. Ada hated seeing her aunt in such devastation she pleaded with her not to be drinking at such an early hour.

"Pol I have an announcement, get everyone to gather in the shop now. We are closed for business today" Tommy informed as he walked into the kitchen.

"We can't just close when there's a big race happening at the weekend Tommy" Ada complained.

"Ada it's news to me that you're concerned about the goings on at the races" Tommy said clearly taken aback by his sisters' interest.

"It's ladies' day me and the girls are going, word is out that Charlie Chaplin will make an appearance. I hope that's true as I'd love to meet him" Ada swooned; Tommy laughed.

"And where did you hear that? What did I tell you about listening to eavesdroppers?" he changed tone quickly.

"Agatha said that her brother's friend heard from his girlfriend that he was coming, and he works at Worcester Racecourse" Ada said excitedly

"It sounds like a huge case of he said she said to me" Tommy laughed slightly.

"You'll see" Ada beamed at the prospect of seeing her favourite actor.

"How can you be so chirpy when my baby girl is out there alone" Polly sobbed, the effects of the alcohol toying with her emotions.

"Come on Pol, moping around here won't help" Tommy consoled his aunt.

"Just get this meeting over and done with Tommy" Polly spat.

Tommy sighed; he didn't know what to do. He wondered if he should tell her while she was intoxicated as she could be violent sometimes.

Anna and Michael arrived soon after receiving Tommy's phone call, John had arrived home too. Everyone was waiting to hear what Tommy had to say and for the first time in a long time he was at a loss for words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thomas" Edward Gray smirked has he sat himself down at the Shelby table wanting in on the upcoming meeting.

"Michael what inspired you to think that he should be present during family business" Tommy asked, resenting the fact that Edward was there.

"You invited Anna and she's been missing years so why shouldn't uncle Edward come" Michael argued, he was happy that his uncle was around.

"That's not fair Michael you shouldn't have said such a thing" Anna moaned, her smooth American accent shining through. Feeling resented by her brother.

"It's the truth! Why should you be welcomed in with open arms when uncle Edward is being pushed out" Michael pondered, Tommy was fuming at this point.

"Fuck off Michael, go on I don't want you at this meeting" Tommy spat.

"Don't be like that Tom" Arthur offered trying to calm him.

Tommy ignored his brother; Michael didn't move from his seat.

"I won't repeat myself Michael, while you're at it take Edward with you" Tommy really wasn't taking any prisoners.

"I won't stay somewhere I'm not wanted; I'll come and see you later on Polly" Edward approached Polly, gently planting a kiss upon her head.

"I can't believe you Tommy" Poll shook her head at her nephew.

"You'd better start to" Tommy added.

Thea was sat with the Lee children, some were her age and some a little younger they were playing truth or dare each suggestion daring as the last.

"I dare you to go to Johnny's caravan and take his gun" Archie Lee said mischievously.

"No, I can't do that what if I get caught" Thea fretted.

"You're a sissy" Archie teased.

"Am not" Thea spat.

"Yes, you are" Archie's sister Mabel joined in.

"Go away the lot of you" Thea got up and distanced her way from the other children.

"Thea's a sissy" The children chimed as she refused her dare.

"Fuck off all of ya" she spat; this caught Esme's attention.

"Oi, Archie, Mabel lay off Thea" Esme fumed, clipping both kids behind the ear.

"We didn't do anything it were her" Archie whined, fake tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah she dared us to steal a gun from Johnny. That's why you shouldn't invite new people to stay with us that aren't kin" Mabel chimed.

"Thea's Grandmother was a Gypsy Princess, so I suggest you start treating her right'' Esme announced, the children gulped knowing that this wasn't light news for them.

"Sorry Esme" Mabel and Archie said in unison.

"What time's Tommy coming? I want to go home" Thea asked, Esme wasn't sure if she could.

"He'll be here soon" Esme smiled.

"John said he'd be here early this morning; will they be leaving me to live here?" Thea panicked.

"Of course not, you'll be here till it all blows over and that'll be it" Esme tried her best to console her. It appeared she was homesick, if after only 1 night away she felt it then it would only get worse the longer she stayed.

"I wish I didn't run away as none of this would have happened, I don't know if my mum knows I don't know what my family thinks of me. I know John's not cross with me, but I bet everybody else is" she said regretfully

"Your family love you more than you'll ever know. You're so lucky do ya know that?'' Esme pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared what uncle Edward will say" Thea announced; Esme noticed her sudden mention of her uncle.

"Why does it matter what he'll have to say, Tommy says he's no good" she pondered.

"He'll shout at me and I can't stand it when people shout" Thea stammered.

"How often does he shout and what for?'' Esme frowned.

"He says I'm too quiet, he only does it when we're alone, He's trying to toughen me up he tells me" Thea didn't understand that Edward shouldn't be treating her like this.

"Has he ever laid a finger on you?" Esme remembered that John Joked about her coming home from school black and blue.

"Yeah but it's okay I don't see him much plus I get punished at school, so the others don't need to know" she smiled, trying to justify her uncle's behaviour. Esme's heart broke a little.

"No Thea none of it is okay. I can't allow that bastard to hurt you anymore. I'm going to have to tell Polly and Tom" Esme panicked, she ran towards Johnny she needed him to let her borrow one of the horses for the day.

"Esme please don't tell anyone" Thea pleaded chasing after her.

"No, I have to tell John you have to understand" Esme couldn't find Johnny, so she saddled up one of the horses anyway.

"Can I come too?" Thea asked.

"No, you're staying here" Esme called as she rode off.

As soon as Esme arrived at the Shelby home, she could hear Tommy's voice coming from the betting shop, as she neared the double doors, she was reluctant to knock or make a sound. Not letting nerves get the better of her she knocked loudly. Finn opened the door; she entered the room to a sea of familiar faces looking at her.

"Esme, what can we do for you" Tommy asked, sounding annoyed at being disturbed.

"I need to tell you something" she announced.

"Can't it wait, we're in the middle of something." Tommy complained.

"No Tommy it can't" Esme said staring with hatred towards Edward who had ignored Tommy's request to leave.

"That bastard over there has been hurting Thea" Esme spat.

"You what!" Arthur jumped from his chair ready to attack Edward.

"Arthur sit down and let the girl finish" Tommy scolded. Arthur did as he was told swearing under his breath.

"Where did you hear this?" Polly asked, looking at Esme as if she was a stranger.

"Thea told me herself Pol" Esme recalled.

"You bastard" Polly shouted, she threw an empty bottle of gin across to Edward, he dodged it the clear glass hitting the wall suddenly. The shards landing on the wooden floor with an almighty crash.

"I swear to god if I get my hands on you, I'll kill ya" Arthur shouted, being held back by John.

"It's all lies, she's just a mixed-up kid how can you believe her over me" Edward pleaded, denying it.

"I saw the way she looked at you, I want you out of this city by tonight! If I find out that you're still here after the clock strikes 12 then you're a dead man" Tommy warned, Michael and Anna looked devastated, Anna was crying, Michael had his arm around her comfortingly.

''Anna, Michael please don't just sit there, help me" Edward begged.

"Just fuck off" Michael spat.

"Go on!" John added. The whole room erupted into hatred jibes all aimed at Edward.

"Don't ever step foot into my house ever again!" Polly warned.

Edward left the house with his head hung in shame.

"Thank you, Esme, for the information, sit yourself down" Tommy pulled a chair out for her, she seemed taken aback by this.

"Thank you, Tommy," she smiled, she was happy that Tommy allowed her to stay.

"Tell us what you've gathered us here for I need to get out of here" Arthur grunted, swearing under his breath some more.

"Right then, as you know Thea has been missing for quite some time now. I'm pleased to tell you she is in the safe and capable hands of the Lee family. I recruited Inspector Campbell to help me find her and discovered that she had been taken by Mr Campbell's colleague Sargent Frederick Wood. Arthur and I got into difficulty while trying to get her back. Unfortunately, Thea saw this as an opportunity to intervene and the man was killed" Tommy announced.

"Take me to her now" Polly cried, interrupting his announcement.

"Later on, Pol, we need to leave it at least 24 hours just in case Mr Campbell comes again" John reassured his aunt.

"You're to blame Tommy" Ada fumed, brushing past him leaving the room.

The colour ran from Tommy's cheeks, he knew for once he wasn't to blame but didn't want to get Arthur into trouble.

Tommy had arranged a meeting with the mayor of Birmingham, he had a plan to help Thea's name be cleared, he hadn't told his family about this. To Tommy his plan was golden he just hoped that he could make it work, he wanted 3pm to arrive so he could meet up with him and hopefully sort this dreadful situation out…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before Tommy was due to visit with the mayor, he remembered he'd told Thea that he would visit her. Tommy had a few doubts that the Lee's would stay loyal, but John reassured him that with Esme a part of it all then everything would work out fine.

Tommy arrived just before lunch time; the weather was remarkably mild. The field was hustling and bustling with residents going about their daily jobs, children played as their mother's tended to their homes. Tommy saw Thea sat with Mrs Lee inside her caravan, he couldn't hear what was being said but he could see that she was making Thea laugh. Suddenly Thea caught a glimpse of him.

"Tommy" Thea beamed, carefully climbing down the wooden ladder that connected the caravan to the green grass. She hugged him tightly.

"Alright Thea" he smiled, hugging her back.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Lee was just telling me some really funny stories I can't stop laughing Tommy" Thea giggled.

"Thank you Mrs Lee I'll take it from here" Tommy said politely.

"I'll be tending to the horses if you need me at all" Mrs Lee smiled, leaving the two to talk.

"You'll be pleased to know that we won't be hearing from your uncle Edward again" Tommy announced, Thea took a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought I could get rid of him myself; I kept a knife inside my shoe just in case he ever came at night" Thea said softly.

"I'm proud of you for trying to fight this on your own, but you must promise me that in future you come and see me or any of the others if you have a problem" Tommy said sternly, he wasn't mad with her he just wanted to make sure she understood that she can't always fight her own battles.

"Does my mum know about what I did to Mr Wood" Thea asked changing the subject.

"She does, she wanted to come and see you but it's not safe yet. I'm meeting with the mayor of Birmingham later today after this then it should be suitable for you to come home" he informed her. Although the Lee's have been kind to her, she wanted her mum and the people that she knew and loved.

"Thank you for helping me out, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you" Thea smiled. Tommy placed a hand on her cheek.

"You don't need to thank me; I've always felt the need to help you since the day Polly told me she was expecting another girl" Tommy smiled, reminiscing to the time Polly had announced her pregnancy to the family telling them how she wished for a little girl to be named Thea. Tommy had a funny feeling that he'd become attached to her quickly once she joined the family, he and his brothers vowed that she would always have their protection much like Ada Finn, Anna and Michael.

"Go and help Mrs Lee for a bit and I'll be back later on with some news" Tommy said, Thea nodded.

"Bye Tommy I'll be waiting" she beamed, running across the field to join Mrs Lee.

Michael was walking the streets of Small Heath in disbelief; he couldn't believe that he stuck up for Edward when he was devil's spawn of the family. He wished he knew sooner; he wouldn't have let him come back if he'd have known. He was heading to The Garrison needing some time to himself, hearing enough of his family's harsh words toward him.

"I'm sorry to hear the news about your sister, I'm glad he's gone couldn't stand the bloke. I don't know why Polly spoke so highly of him" Harry the barman said, Michael tensed.

"Who the fuck told you?" he spat, wanting to speak with whoever was talking about his sister.

"Uh I'm not sure I overheard it when we had the morning rush" Harry stammered.

"Give me a name please, I want you to tell myself or Tommy if you hear of anyone discussing her again" Michael demanded

''Bobby Everett" Harry said regretfully, he wasn't a grass, but he knew Michael would recruit his cousins if he didn't spill.

"As in the baker?" Michael checked he had the right person.

"Yeah that's him" Harry gulped, scared that he might have just given the man a death sentence.

"Thank you, Harry, I'll have a glass of gin on the house please" Michael smirked.

"Coming up" Harry quickly poured him a glass and tried his best to avoid another conversation with the young man. Michael stayed most of the day enjoying free drink's all day.

Ada had made Polly some soup, she nipped into town and picked up some ingredients.

"Come on Pol you've got to eat something" Ada said, trying her best to get her to eat.

"No Ada, I can't eat knowing what I know" she lit herself a cigarette and took a sip from her fresh glass of whiskey.

"But you can drink yourself into oblivion" Ada shook her head, gesturing towards the full bottle of gin close by the half empty bottle of whiskey.

"drinking makes it all fuzzy, I can't help Thea, but I can help myself forget" Polly tried justifying her drinking.

"Tommy said she'll be coming home tonight, what will she think when she comes home to find you drunk unable to form any words" Ada chastised.

"I'll have Michael and Anna look after her, Anna's flat is now ready to be lived in. It has 3 bedrooms so Thea can take the third" Polly said hopefully, Ada hated seeing her like this.

"Polly! You need to stop this, you can't just push her away she just wants her mum" Ada sighed, she thought about what her own mum would have done in a situation like this it was times like these that she really needed her.

"She's killed a man Ada; I can't understand how a quiet child has suddenly turned into a monster" Polly sobbed.

"Just one freak accident doesn't make her a monster Pol" Ada added.

"Her life is ruined; nobody will employ her as a nurse now" Polly poured herself some more whiskey.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be a nurse, just because she's a female doesn't mean she should have a career as a nurse" Ada said.

"I just want what I think's best for her" Polly got up and left the room, Ada sighed. Polly was falling into a downward spiral much like when her husband died, and she didn't know how to help her through this one because she didn't know what would happen.

As Tommy headed to his meeting, he wondered what Mr Cadbury would have to say. William Cadbury was Birmingham's current mayor and Tommy wanted to see if he could offer some sort of deal to pardon Thea from the law. Tommy arranged to meet with him in a secluded building in Bournville, Mr Cadbury worked in Bournville helping to run his grandfather's chocolatier company so Tommy thought it would be best to meet with him at his office just a short walk from the factory.

"Good afternoon Mr Shelby" William said offering his hand to be shook.

"Thank you for accepting my request for a meeting" Tommy shook the man's hand.

"Do take a seat, I shall only have half an hour as I am a very busy man" William said politely.

"Very well" Tommy sat down.

"What can I do for you? If you're hoping to do business with me then I'm sorry to announce but I don't want to take any part in your hooliganism" he said in a matter of fact mannor.

"Mr Cadbury I can assure you all we do is to make Birmingham a better place, something that the police struggle to do. Between January 1918 and January 1919 the crime rate in his city improved" Tommy informed him.

"Very well Mr Shelby please crack on with telling me what ever it is you're here to discuss" Mr Cabury said sounding annoyed at being kept from his daily routine.

"I would like a favour from you if it isn't too much trouble" Tommy cleared his throat once he'd spoke.

"What might that be" Mr Cadbury smiled, politeness shining through.

"My cousin Thea Gray was involved in an incident at Sergent Frederick Wood's house last night and I'm asking you to help me ensure of her protection. He took her against her will to his home. Myself and my brother received a tip off, so we went to intervene but unfortunately his resistance to let her leave left her in desperate measures. As an act of self-defence, she stabbed the man. In return of your help I shall buy a share of your business and have it branched overseas I have connections with America and China" Tommy announced.

"I must say Mr Shelby that is one adventurous offer. How are you so sure that this will work" Mr Cadbury enquired.

"I have trust in the people oversees who have done very well in selling my spirits and you and I both know that chocolate is a popular sales tack tic, I predict that within 6 months the Cadbury name will be known worldwide. I also hope that you will offer Thea a job once she is old enough to earn her own money" Tommy sat back in his chair.

''I hope you don't mind but I'll have my secretary contact you, I need to think through what you've said and discuss it with my family. Branching out our business is not something we shouldn't take lightly we have recently opened a factory in Tasmania and we have also discovered a decline in sales and are working tirelessly to amend that" Mr Cadbury said with fear in his voice, it appeared he was unsure of the current credibility of his company.

"It appears to me that you need to create a new product and I have just the person who can help make that happen'' Tommy said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Well Mr Shelby I can only thank you for your suggestions. Please bring your ideas to me by the end of the week and we can see where to go from there" Mr Cadbury smiled, soon becoming interested.

"I'll be seeing you soon Mr Cadbury" Tommy said as he left.

Tommy wanted Thea on board, being 12 meant she had a sweet tooth and she would know what her dream confectionary treat would be and he wanted to make that happen for her as he knew that this would set her up for life. Tommy hoped that Mr Cadbury would agree to help her he figured that if he brought her to meet with him then he would agree to the offer straight away...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Tommy a letter has just arrived for you" Fin called from the bottom of the stairs; Tommy was taking a bath hoping to relax before he started his day.

"Thank you, Finn, leave it on my desk please" Tommy asked, finishing up in the bath.

Tommy knew that the letter would be from Mr Cadbury he was eager to find out what his decision was as he didn't want Thea staying with the Lee's any longer. Tommy headed into the living room to see how Polly was doing Ada informed him of her turmoil and was worried that she couldn't help her on her own.

"Morning our Pol, get yourself composed you're going out'' Tommy announced, Ada raised her brow.

"Tommy, I don't think she's ready" Ada fretted, worried that Polly would find trouble if she went out.

"Get yourself ready too because you're going with her. Charlie Chaplin's making an appearance at The Hippodrome tonight and I thought you two would want to be there" Tommy smirked. Ada gasped.

"Oh, my goodness Tommy! You're not serious?" she beamed, not taking him seriously.

"Be ready for 7pm" he said.

"Aunt Pol this is going to be amazing I can't wait" Ada squealed.

"Alright Ada settle down" Tommy chastised, tired of her noise.

"Thank you, Tommy," Polly smiled. He went to his office feeling full of himself knowing what he'd done for the two.

Carefully opening the envelope addressed to him he started to feel slightly nervous, as he slipped the small piece of paper from the envelope, he took a deep breath. He completely opened the beautifully typewritten letter and lit himself a cigarette before he decided to read it:

**Dear Mr Shelby**

I have taken the time to and effort to discuss your wonderful offer with my family. I have looked at every avenue good and bad and I am pleased to announce I am willing to accept your partnership within my company. Going on from what we discussed during our meeting I am happy for you to bring anybody who you would like on board as I understand that the more persons, we have on our books the more chance we have to succeed.

I look forward to meeting with you soon.

Kind regards William Cadbury

Tommy set the letter down and smiled, he couldn't wait to get started as he understood that Cadbury was potentially going to help make his millions. His Liquor business was slowly bringing in money but nothing wonderful, he had plans to part ways with the betting shop but in order to do this he wanted to bring money in from elsewhere.

John stayed the night with Esme so was now waiting for Tommy to come and collect Thea, he loved taking care of her, but he wanted alone time with Esme without the worry of trouble coming. Tommy figured while the ladies were at the theatre, he would be able to get her back without fuss. He also needed to tell her the good news of her pardoning. Before Tommy left to collect Thea, he gave Polly and Ada some money towards their night out, both ladies were dressed in elegant dresses and had beautifully made up faces, a night at the theatre was a rare occasion in the Shelby household.

"Right then ladies, you make sure you have a good time tonight alright" Tommy said smiling at the two.

"We will, thanks again Tommy" Ada beamed, as she topped up her lipstick.

"Come on Ada we need to leave the streets will be too busy else" Polly said hurrying her niece along picking up her handbag.

Once the ladies were gone Tommy left to collect Thea, as he arrived at the Lee's site, he noticed that there were people shouting and fighting he instantly panicked knowing that Thea was around somewhere.

"Mrs Lee where is Thea" Tommy rushed over to her caravan, feeling for his gun inside his jacket just in case.

"She's sleeping, John settled her down before the fight broke out, she has a slight cold the poor thing" Mrs Lee smiled.

"What's all the fighting about?" Tommy asked.

"One of our lads refused to marry one of the Anderson girls all hell has broken loose Tom, thank god the little ones are away from it all" Mrs Lee put her hand to her forehead, eyes looking to the ground.

''I'm here to collect Thea, Ada and Pol are at the theatre so I thought it would be suitable to take her home. Where will I find her?" Tommy asked, he wasn't bothered about the pettiness going on between the two family's he just wanted to get Thea and leave.

"She's in the caravan next door, Esme's with her" Mrs Lee smiled, pointing to the nearby caravan.

"Thanks for all of your help, we must invite you to our next gathering at The Garrison all drinks for you and your lot will be on the house" Tommy offered, he was truly grateful for her kindness.

"She has been no trouble at all Mr Shelby, she's a credit to your family" Mrs Lee smiled.

"I'll be in touch" Tommy said, making his way to Esme's living area.

As Tommy climbed the wooden steps, he saw Thea sleeping peacefully Esme stroking her head.

"Esme, is everything alright?" Tommy asked with concern.

"I'm not sure Tom, she's ever so poorly the poor thing. She's had a high temperature all day and can't stop coughing" Esme said sadly looking down at Thea.

"I'll take her home and call a doctor out; Polly and Ada are at the theatre I'll have them come home" Tommy bent down and gently picked Thea up.

"Can I come?" Esme asked, she felt compelled to look after her.

"Of course. I'd rather you came and watched her while we drive back" Tommy agreed. Tommy sat in the front and Esme sat with Thea in the back, her head resting on Esme's lap.

As Tommy pulled up outside his house, he noticed that the front door was open.

"Fuck sake!" Tommy fumed, he carefully walked inside to check if everything was okay.

"Esme stay outside please" Tommy pushed Esme back gently, Thea coughed violently in her arms.

"shh it's okay, cough it up love" she soothed.

Tommy rushed around his house looking for any sign of trouble, as he walked upstairs, he heard laughing and joking coming from Arthur's room.

"Bloody hell Arthur" Tommy said with annoyance, Arthur was making love passionately to a beautiful blonde woman.

"Fuck off Tommy" Arthur fumed, embarrassed at being caught.

"You left the front door open you sack of shit!" he chastised his brother.

"Ah I'm sorry Tom, Milly here distracted me" Arthur smiled at the lady.

Tommy closed the door behind him and joined Thea and Esme outside.

"Its alright Arthur's cock was doing the thinking instead of his head" Tommy chuckled.

"I really think we should get her into bed before it gets too cold out here" Esme felt Thea's head as she shivered.

Once Thea was settled into bed, Tommy phoned a doctor who promised to be there within the hour, Tommy explained her symptoms and was advised to phone Polly immediately as he felt that she needed to spend as much time with her child as possible. Tommy left Thea in Esme's care as he rushed into town to find Polly and Ada, when he arrived at The Hippodrome, he did his best to look for the two but try as he might he couldn't see the ladies anywhere. He rushed to the box office asking to make an announcement.

"Please could you do a public announcement for a Polly Gray and Ada Shelby I need to get hold of them now!" Tommy asked politely to a young woman working behind the desk.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't do public announcements without prior notice" she said politely.

"I will ask you again I need to make a public announcement please" he said sternly.

"I'm sorry it's house policy we can't make a public announcement unless it is necessary" the girl began to lose her cool.

"Very well then miss" Tommy made his way into the auditorium, despite being stopped by hosts.

"I'm sorry sir you can't come in without a ticket" an elderly host called.

He made his way to the front of the auditorium, causing people to gasp in horror.

Having enough of not being able to find Polly and Ada he decided to take matters into his own hands. He took out his gun from inside his jacket directing a shot in the air, the room erupted into screams of fear, people rushing out.

He placed the gun back inside his jacket and carried on looking for the two, after a short while he was successful in his search, but he felt like collapsing to the ground with what he saw next…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Somebody help us please!" Polly called to nobody in particular. Ada was bleeding heavily from her stomach losing consciousness quickly.

"it'll be okay Ada help is on the way" Polly soothed, stroking her niece's hair.

Tommy rushed over to the two.

"Call an ambulance now!" Tommy shouted, pushing Polly out of the way quickly placing his hand over the wound.

"Who did this! Just wait till I get my hands on them" Polly fumed through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Pol, but I'll find them" Tommy lied, his main focus on getting Ada to the hospital.

"Tom what's happening to me" Ada whispered, frightened that her life was coming to an end, her eyes closing.

"Ada keep awake come on you can do it" Tommy shook her slightly, her eyes opening.

After about 5 minutes the ambulance arrived, the 5 minutes seemed like a lifetime.

Thankfully Ada was quickly stabilised at the hospital, she was rushed straight into surgery where they were able to safely remove the bullet and stich her up. She was now resting in a bed with Tommy and Arthur sat at her side.

"Arthur where's Pol" Ada asked, sitting up in bed, groaning as pain overtook her system.

"Hey flower don't you get moving, she's at home with Thea she's a little under the weather" Arthur soothed.

"When can I go home, I don't want to be here long" Ada moaned, clearly bored already.

"You'll be here a few days at least, you're very lucky a doctor informed us" Tommy smiled.

"Promise me you'll get the bastard who did this" Ada asked, drifting into a medicated sleep.

"We will" Arthur kissed her head as he left, Tommy did the same.

Once outside the hospital Arthur lost his cool.

"This was you wasn't it" Arthur spat, his face red with anger.

"It was an accident I needed to get Pol and Ada back and the staff didn't help me non so what else did you think I could do?" Tommy said in a panicked tone, Tommy was slightly scared of Arthur, never being at the forefront of his anger before.

"Don't you dare stand there trying to justify what you've done" Arthur spat his face extremely close to Tommy's.

"You think I did this on purpose?" Tommy asked.

"I don't bloody know Tom, god knows what the war did to you" Arthur said as he stepped away from him, Tommy looked broken.

"I didn't know the bullet was going to ricochet, my main aim was to silence everybody so I could find them" Tommy announced.

"You've put me in a situation here! We made a vow to kill anybody that ever hurt our Ada no questions asked" Arthur reminisced to a conversation they had years ago.

"I know Arthur, I know" Tommy agreed, not caring what would happen next.

"I can't hurt you Tommy" Arthur had tears in his eyes.

"When she's up to it I'll explain how it was an accident I hope she'll believe me. She knows I wouldn't hurt her on purpose" Tommy said sadly.

"Get out of my sight, I'll deal with you later" Arthur fumed, his tone changing quickly.

Tommy did as he was told, he decided to make his way home.

"How is she Pol" Tommy asked, as he walked into Thea's room.

"No change, the doctor says it could be a few days till the antidote starts to work" Polly sighed looking down at the girl.

"Do you understand why it is good that Fred is dead? She's protected herself and this family from him coming near us again" Tommy informed his aunt.

"Don't you try and tell me that my child killing somebody is a good thing!" Polly fumed.

"Being able to protect herself has shown that she will become an asset to our family business when she's older" Tommy once again tried reasoning with her.

"You promised that you would keep her away from everything" Polly looked at him very coldly.

"I have, but you can't stop a developing mind from doing what it wants. She has proved time and time again that she is old before her years" Tommy said. Polly stayed silent.

"For as long as I can remember she asked to become a blinder and I don't know how long I can keep telling her one day" Tommy was in a rut, Polly didn't know about his deal with Cadbury.

"I don't want to discuss this again with you today Thomas" Polly said sternly.

Today was turning out to be a bad day for him, two family members wanting to put a bullet through him.

Not wanting to upset her more he left. Although his deal with Cadbury didn't have much to do with being a blinder, he knew that it could potentially bring trouble to their door. He saw Thea as a great asset showing willingness to the betting shop and being interested in blinder business. He didn't want to squash her dreams as such he wanted to give her the option to succeed legally first. He thought that if she worked behind the scenes until she turned 16, she would then be old enough to make her own decisions. But deep down he wanted her to take the Cadbury route as he was always going to see her as a bonus little sister.

The doctor who was caring for Thea discovered that Fred injected her with a sedative which caused her body to suffer delayed side effects. If they had of left it any longer to phone him then she could have died. The antidote she was given would help get the sedative out of her system. After several hours Arthur arrived home, he was exceptionally drunk, he would often go out and drink a lot when bad things happened, I guess it was his way of dealing with them, well so he thought.

"How's my little flower" Arthur smiled, wobbling into Thea's room, she was now awake sitting up slightly in bed.

"For Christ sake Arthur you've had a few haven't you" she laughed, watching her cousin stumble around.

"That's enough Arthur come on mate, time for bed I think" John called, pulling Arthur gently from Thea's room.

"Is he troubling you?" John asked, Thea shook her head.

"He's making me smile actually" Thea giggled. She always found Arthur funny when drunk.

Although she wasn't out of the wood, yet she felt a little stronger. The others hadn't told her about Ada because they felt she wasn't well enough to know.

Polly was reading Thea a story when John joined the two in the room, Thea loved hearing stories something she has enjoyed since being a small child.

"Is he alright" Thea asked, smiling towards John.

"Yeah, I think he's had a hard day that's all, Tommy and him always know how to wind each other up" John laughed, also not knowing what the real reason behind his behaviour was.

"Anybody would think they were 12" she giggled; Polly cracked the first smile in a while.

"I sure wish they were; I'd love another go with those 2 I'd definitely make them stay in school and get proper jobs the good side of the law" Polly added.

"You and I both know they would still turn out the same" John said.

"At least I've got a chance with this one" Polly pointed at Thea, she smiled back at her mum.

"Where's Tommy? I was hoping he'd come and see me before he went out" Thea asked.

"He's out on business he should be back by the morning" John said, to tell you the truth he didn't know where he was, but he couldn't tell Polly or Thea that.

"To tell you the truth I haven't heard from Michael or Anna today, I hope everything's alright" Polly placed her hand to her chest as she thought about her children.

"They've probably all gone on a knees up without us the ignorant buggers, I'll check The Garrison later" John said. To be honest he fancied a pint.

Back at the hospital Ada was sat up in bed talking with someone known to the Shelby's, there seemed to be a spark between the two.

"Any ideas who did this to you" the young man not much older than her asked.

"No non, I'm sure my brothers won't leave it long till they find them" Ada sighed, the man held Ada's hand and stroked it lovingly.

"They've got a week, if they don't then I'll find them myself" he said trying to act tough.

"Like I believe you have what it takes to take down a shooter" Ada chuckled.

"Don't under estimate me little miss Shelby" he joked.

"Shut up Freddie" she laughed, leaning in for a sneaky kiss.

Freddie and Ada had been secretly seeing each other for a few months, they had known each other since their school days. Tommy recently had him helping at the betting shop so the two rekindled their fondness. Ada knew her brothers would be happy for them, but she felt that now wasn't a good time to have them being over protective.

Polly was sat in the living room hyperventilating slightly. Finn was trying his best to calm her down.

"What's wrong aunt Pol?" he rubbed her back gently.

"I have a bad feeling that something isn't right between my two and Tommy" she stammered; Finn was sure he understood.

"Don't think the worst, they're probably just at a dance somewhere'' Finn said.

"No Finn, I can feel it" she said.

"Perhaps you've had too much of this" he said pointing to the gin on the table.

"Have the boys look for them" Polly gestured to Finn.

"Okay okay whatever" he huffed, he thought his attitude might earn him a clip around the ear, but he was able to leave the room to congregate John and Arthur.

He didn't feel it was necessary to look for his brother and cousin's after all they were old enough to look after themselves…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Anna, Michael you here?" Finn asked, knocking the door reluctantly.

"Oh, sweet little Finn, how are you?" Edward Gray smirked to the youngest Shelby sibling.

"What are you doing here? I thought Polly told you where to go" he said, ignoring Edwards cheek.

"I thought I'd watch the flat till trouble blows over" Edward smirked; Finn raised his brow.

"Trouble won't blow either while you're still here, Tommy doesn't want you in Birmingham after what you did to Thea" Finn informed the older man.

"Since when do you think I'm going to listen to what that bigot says, after all Anna lived with me in Brooklyn for 10 years so I think her feelings should be taken into account here" Edward was loving this.

"She only wants anything to do with you because you brainwashed her into thinking that you are a good man. You and I both know that you took her from aunt Poll instead of finding her like you lead her to believe" Finn shook his head, pleased with himself for working it out but disgusted at the man's actions.

''I didn't want her being tempted by the Peaky Blinders; violence has no place for a young girl. If you ever become a father you'll understand" Edward sighed, he just wanted what was best for her as he knew that's what his brother would have wanted for his daughter.

"Why did you hurt Thea then, that was violence" Finn asked.

"Because she kept refusing my help, she wanted to stay in Small Heath I tried so many times to persuade her to come but she didn't want to" Edward said sadly.

"Where's Anna and Michael?" Finn wanted nothing more but to get away from the man, anger brewing inside.

"Anna's out on a date and Michael has gone somewhere with Thomas he didn't say where or when they'd be back. I'm staying here for a few days then I'll be on my way" Edward said.

"When they come back ask them to pay aunt Pol a visit, she's ever so worried about them" Finn said as he left, he didn't know whether to tell Arthur or John about him staying.

Ada was now almost ready to leave hospital and Thea was doing much better, Polly shared her time between the two as much as she could. John and Arthur had given up their search and decided to head to The Garrison to drink away the rest of the day. Finn decided to go and join them.

"Alright Finn what's your miserable face for" Arthur teased his youngest brother.

"I'm ever so bored Arthur, let me have a glass of gin" Finn soon perked up at the thought of it.

"Nice one mate but no, come back in 4 years" John laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. Arthur and John laughed together loudly much to Finn's annoyance.

"Are we gunna throw a welcome home party for our Ada or what!" Arthur chimed, happy to have heard that she was almost ready to come home.

"Yeah why not. I'd invite Freddie Thorne they're always hanging out, why should it have to be in secret." John said, he had seen them a few times together, but he wanted to leave it be as he saw how happy his sister was when around Freddie.

"I'll have to give him a good warning before I give him my blessing" Arthur chimed, lifting up his glass to take a drink.

"Nah just leave them be" John argued, he wanted her to have nothing but an easy life

''I can't promise that John" Arthur groaned in his usual tone.

"well you bloody better had" John pointed at him.

"Don't worry John it's not him she's got to watch out for its Tommy who will want to check him out" Finn laughed; Tommy was the worst to get past when it came to dating even Finn had trouble.

"Trust me Finn he won't mind this time him and Freddie go way back" Arthur informed them.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell him" Finn placed his hands up in surrender.

"I'm surprised he doesn't already know" John laughed.

Arthur, John and Finn spent the rest of the night at The Garrison.

Tommy was currently sat with Michael in an upmarket bar in Brooklyn discussing the prospect of bringing Cadbury across the pond, he thought that if he put the steps in place before he met with William again then it would get the ball rolling a little quicker. Tommy had arranged a meeting with the owner of Macy's to try and sell the Cadbury name to them. Thankfully for him a 6 month deal was offered under the condition that the chocolate sold well, if it didn't then they would cease the deal after 3 months. Tommy wanted the contract that day so he could hand it to William and show his family what was happening. He decided to leave Small Heath secretly because he knew people would be asking too many questions, he felt bad for not going to see Thea and Ada before he left but he knew he would only be gone a few days. He was also shocked to discover that his cousin Anna once worked at the bar as a performer, he liked the idea of having a singer in the family.

Back home Thea was getting very bored with having to stay home so Polly took her to The Garrison for some fresh air, although the pub wasn't really a suitable place for a 12 almost 13 year old girl she seemed very keen on going. As the two joined Finn, Arthur and John in the snug they all welcomed Thea in with open arms.

"Here she is, how are you flower" Arthur pulled Thea gently into his arms.

"What are you doing out of bed" John felt her head for a tempariture.

"I was ever so bored in that room; I've looked at all my books and I can't bring myself to draw another picture" Thea reassured her family.

"It's good to see you up and about again anyway" Arthur smiled.

"It's early day's yet Arthur but I had to fetch her out for an hour" Polly smiled, sitting her down on the long booth seat.

"Can we play a game of cards?" Thea beamed at the pack of cards on the table.

"Why not, you want in Pol?" John asked, picking up the pack of card and dishing them out between the room.

"I don't see why not, no gambling over a shilling Thea. Nor you Finn" Polly pointed to the two youngest letting them know who was boss.

"Ah come on Pol" Finn moaned.

"Gambling under 16 is illegal can we at least keep you two as children for at least another few years" Polly said.

"bloody hell by the time we start this game the kids will be old enough to drink." Arthur said cheekily.

"Less of the cheek you" Polly scolded her oldest nephew.

They completed their game and then decided to call it a night, Arthur gave an exhausted Thea a piggy back ride as they all walked back together. As they lined the streets of Small Heath they bumped into a very happy looking Freddie Thorne.

"Hello sunshine what's with your chirpiness" Arthur mocked him as they approached him.

"I have just asked your sister to marry me and she said yes" he beamed, not caring what their reaction would be.

"Oh, my goodness this is fantastic news" Thea beamed, Arthur lifted her up a little higher on his back.

"I suppose I should give you my blessing then, if you damage so much as a hair on her head, you'll know about it. Welcome aboard mate" Arthur smiled at Freddie.

"Congratulations mate, you'd better look after her" John said as he gave him a man hug.

"Thanks lads it means a lot. Thea find yourself a nice dress as I want you as our flower girl" Freddie smiled.

"I'm flattered thank you" Thea smiled, excited at the thought of being a flower girl.

"Who would have thought our Ada would be the first to marry" Polly smiled thinking about her niece when she was Thea's age and so against the idea of ever having a boyfriend.

"I think we should throw you an engagement do, as soon as our Ada's up to it we'll have a right old celebration" Arthur said happily, he loved an excuse for a party.

"That will be great thanks" Freddie said, he was relieved that he was being accepted. With Tommy not being in town Freddie had a while to prepare himself he wanted to ask his permission seeing as he was the head of the Peaky Blinders.

Unbeknownst to Polly, Edward was planning something extremely terrible he'd contacted his friends from New York to come over to Small Heath, they were staying at a bed and breakfast in the city waiting for Edward's call they all knew what they needed to do they were just waiting for the right time to do it. He'd offered them some money and they couldn't say no; he knew they would do what it takes to earn some extra cash. Anna was also in on this, but she didn't know all of what was going on. She was told a completely different story so was sure she was helping to do something great….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ada was now out of hospital and happily spending most of her time with her fiancé, her family had a joint party planned but couldn't have it without Tommy or Michael, so they waited for them to come home. Arthur promised Ada that he would tell Tommy on his own about the wedding, she didn't really know how to go about telling him. Polly was spending most of her time sorting out a dress for Thea, although they had only just set a date for the big day Polly felt that everybody should have an idea of what they will wear. Ada already knew that she would wear her mother's dress she remembered seeing a photograph of her parents wedding and seeing how beautiful she looked wishing the same for her own special day. A ceremony was due to take place at the catholic church that the family used to attend when the siblings were children, Ada wanted to keep things low key just wanting to have her family and fiancé present. She wanted Jeremiah Jesus Tommy's friend who preached on the streets of Small Heath to lead the service.

Thea was now much better the doctor was pleased with her recovery telling Polly that he was happy for her to return to school, Thea reminded her mother that she wouldn't be going back there saying that the place would hinder her from developing intellectually. Polly said she would have Tommy speak with her as she knew he would want her to stay in school, but unfortunately for her he had other ideas for the girl which didn't include staying in school as such. While in Brooklyn Tommy was given all the information needed to give to William, once he'd provided that he knew that Thea would be able to start with the company. The only hurdle he faced was if she would agree and would Polly let her.

Although he would be at risk from Polly finding out he decided not to tell Polly at all.

Once back in Small Heath he took Thea to Bournville to speak with Mr Cadbury and for him to offer her a chance to work within the company.

Being 12 obviously meant she shouldn't really be earning her own money yet, but Tommy felt she was ready to start making her own living. Of course, he wouldn't let her have it till she was 18 but by then she would have made enough to probably buy herself a house. Mr Cadbury asked for any new ideas she had; she came up with 5 but was told that for now only one would be suffice. At present Thea had been at Bournville a few weeks she seemed to be settling in very well, William was very pleased with her commitment and Tommy was happy with her focus to get her new product out there. She thought long and hard about what her favourite treat was and what else could make it even better, she loved Dairy Milk and also had white chocolate on occasion so she decided that a bar should be made with half Dairy Milk and half white chocolate. Within the first week the factory couldn't keep up with the demand, so they had no other choice but to open another factory in London just focusing on the new bar.

Tommy felt that Thea should still do some sort of tuition while working so for the first few hours of the day he'd booked a tutor to have her doing maths and English as he felt she should always develop her understanding in these subject areas. Tommy also had Ada working for the company, she would travel up and down the country meeting with potential buyers trying her hardest to sell Thea's product to upmarket department stores.

Due to the nature of his new business adventure he had to take a step back from the betting shop and his liquor business, so he'd signed the shop over to Arthur and the liquor business to John and Esme both needing regular money coming in to provide for their young family.

Tommy took the news that Ada was to marry well, Arthur told him privately the same day that he travelled home, he took it much better than everybody thought. As soon as he heard the news, he made sure to visit the happy couple offering them an engagement party on the house providing free drinks all night for them and their guests. Of course, he made it clear that Freddie must look after Ada but deep down he knew she was absolutely safe with him as he saw the way he treated her it was something beautiful to watch and made him wish for love to find him somehow. The engagement party was being held at The Garrison and everybody was in good spirits drinking and dancing happily. Even Tommy was in high spirits something that very rarely happened to him since the war. Thea and John's children were running riot around the place, shrieking with laughter but nobody minded as they were too busy enjoying themselves. Polly was sat with Ada telling her how she would make a beautiful bride and reminiscing on her own wedding day. Tommy and Arthur were sat with Freddie and John in the snug talking, drinking and smoking. It was here that Freddie was asked to join The Peaky Blinders something which meant he had been fully accepted into the family.

Anna was asked to sing at the party, which was a nice moment for her, many of the family didn't know she could sing so well and looked on with pride as she sang her heart out.

Once all the partying had been done it was time to get back down to business, Thea went back to working gentle hours in Bournville dressing in a school uniform in the morning so Polly wouldn't find out that she wasn't going to school. Tommy had her finish at 3pm and made sure she had the breaks that she would have had in school. Michael was now working in an office for the Cadbury company as an accountant something which Tommy made happen. Anna also worked for the company working alongside Ada when it came to selling and drumming up business. As well as this wonderful opportunity Anna was still working for Edward answering to his every demand when it came to trying to take over the Shelby business, she was told that Tommy was going to sign his betting shop and liquor business over to him a deal had been set apparently but instead of this being the case something extremely illegal was on the cards. By the time Freddie and Ada's wedding arrived everyone seemed to be in blissful happiness enjoying their newly made money.

Tommy brought Polly and Thea a house of their own to live in, The Shelby house was becoming way too small for them, now that John and Esme had children it was only right that more space came available for them. Thea didn't know what to do with herself when she was shown to her brand-new bedroom decked out with the prettiest furnishings she had ever seen. Polly was reluctant to take the place at first telling Tommy that she possibly couldn't accept such a gift, but he reminded her of all the things she did for him and his siblings when they had no one else. Their house was a short drive to Small Heath, so they weren't too far. Ada and Freddie asked to hold their wedding reception there as the grounds of the house were absolutely stunning.

Ada and Thea were currently getting ready for the big day, Polly was pin curling Ada's hair making sure to press the down with a little speck of spit.

"Mum that's disgusting you're not doing that to my hair" Thea grimaced.

"We've been doing it like this for as long as I can remember, how do you think Coco Chanel gets her hair done so well" Polly said, hoping to change her daughters mind.

"What about finger waves it's much more hygienic, all you need is your finger and a comb" Thea informed her mum as if it was her bright idea.

"Do you really think I wanted finger waves on my wedding day" Ada laughed at her cousin.

"Anything's better than someone spitting on your head" Thea teased clearly finding the situation gross.

"It's only a little speck" Ada laughed.

"It's still disgusting" Thea added.

Polly and Ada laughed.

Freddie was at The Garrison with Tommy, Arthur, John and Finn. They were having a toast towards the big day hoping to calm Freddie's nerves.

"You'll be alright mate" Arthur slapped his back, handing him a half full glass of whiskey.

"Don't you get too drunk before your wedding now Freddie" Tommy said gently, Ada asked her brothers to bring him to the church on time and in a reasonable state.

"If I ever get married, I probably won't make the ceremony" John laughed, knowing he would probably end up drunk.

"That's nothing to be proud of mate" Freddie laughed.

"Right then lads' we'd better get him to the church" Tommy chimed, everyone getting to their feet.

Ada was now ready looking absolutely stunning in her mother's simple lily-white dress, wearing a matching pair of white simple heels and a beautiful floral garland over the top of her white laced vail. Thea was wearing a simple white dress with flat white ballerina pumps and was clutching a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Polly had a tear in her eyes as she looked at her niece and daughter dressed so beautifully.

While at The Garrison Tommy had received a telegram sent directly to the pub informing him that there would be an unwanted visitor at the wedding and warning him to be prepared for trouble. It was from an anonymous sender so Tommy couldn't do an awful lot to prepare himself. So, he asked The Peaky Blinders to attend the wedding armed, although Ada had asked for no weapons at her wedding, he was sure that she would change her mind if trouble started. Freddie didn't want to tell any of the wedding guests about the potential meeting because everyone would worry which would ruin the day, Tommy wasn't sure if anybody would show up and wanted to avoid scaremongering people.

As the ceremony approached Ada was extremely nervous. As she Polly and Thea walked to the car Polly tried her best to calm her down. She rubbed her back gently while Thea handed her some smelling salts.

"Oh Ada, stop worrying. Freddie loves you" Polly soothed.

"What if he's having second thoughts" she cried breathing in the salts trying to calm herself down. She couldn't marry Freddie in this state.

"Don't be daft. Your mother was like this the day she married your father" Polly smiled at the memory.

"I'm sure if Freddie didn't love you, he would have told you, he's not one to keep secrets" Thea added trying to reassure her cousin.

"5 more minutes Ada and the car will come" Polly said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

Freddie was now stood at the alter beside John, who was having a sneaky smoke before the ceremony. Freddie chose Tommy as his best man, but he was waiting outside alongside Arthur for their sister to arrive, she had asked them both to take up the honour of walking her down the aisle seeing as her father wasn't present. As the wedding car pulled up, they helped her out of the car swelling with pride at how beautiful she looked.

"Are you ready girl?" Arthur beamed as he linked arms with her, Tommy did the same on her right side.

"I think so" Ada sighed, holding onto the two for dear life. Thea lead the way down the aisle smiling from ear to ear as she walked towards the alter, Polly walked down as maid of honour. Tommy and Arthur stood tall as they walked Ada down the aisle, guests couldn't help but smile at the scene. When Freddie saw his bride for the first time, he placed his hand to his mouth, a single tear spilling from his eye he couldn't believe his eyes.

Just as Jeremiah Jesus vowed to begin the service, the doors to the church opened where 5 smartly dressed men entered the church each pulling guns out from beneath their jackets and aiming towards Tommy and Arthur…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tommy and Arthur immediately shielded Ada and Thea knowing that they were quite close to the firing line. He and Arthur had their hands raised.

"What's going on!" Ada sobbed, upset at what was happening.

"Tommy what's happening" Thea said, peeping round from behind him.

"Stay back, it's not safe. Freddie, I need you here please" Tommy pushed her back.

"Freddie no" Ada begged her husband to be not to leave her side, knowing full well that he would end up fighting if he left. Freddie placed both hands gently on each cheek.

"I have to do what needs to be done, no matter what happens I'll always love you princess Ada" he soothed.

"I'll never forgive you Tommy if anything happens to him" Ada fumed, walking towards the back room of the church to try and calm down.

"Thea go with Ada please and you Pol and Esme" Tommy told the females to leave the room, Anna started to panic. Realising that Edward has planned something very bad instead of good, Anna got up to follow the women.

''Sit yourself down now, you don't get to go anywhere you're in on this as much as anyone else" Tommy spat with anger, Anna gulped.

"I swear I don't know what's going on, I need to find uncle Edward" she panicked, Edward was nowhere to be seen but she recognised the men.

"Let Anna go! We don't need her to witness your deaths" one of the men growled smiling viciously.

"Boys!" Tommy called as a signal to the Peaky Blinders, suddenly 10 to 15 men got up from the pews and charged the 5 enemies outside.

"Congregate outside where we'll put this issue to bed" Tommy took his gun from his jacket and shot in the air.

Thea took a knife from her sock and joined her cousin's and brother outside.

"Thea get inside now, I don't want you in on this" Michael said, looking at his sister with concern, her slight height looking even slighter amongst the tall men.

"I need to do what's right" Thea added.

"alright boys line up" Arthur called. The Peaky Blinders stood in line side by side.

Edward's men did the same feeling incredibly out numbered.

The two lines of men faced each other with a medium sized gap between.

"We have gathered here today to try and put an end to whatever it is that Edward Gray has asked you to do" Tommy announced; he had heard rumours that Mr Gray was after something. Thea was now a little worried as every man had a gun except for her. Once Tommy's voice was heard more men on the opposite side joined their line including Edward.

"it's okay he won't hurt you with us here" Michael whispered as he felt his sister hold onto him, she was worried now Edward was there.

"Can I go back inside please? She whispered.

"No, it's not safe'' Michael said, holding her tightly not wanting to let her go just in case it aggravated the other side.

"So Mr Shelby what is it that you've been hearing then" Edward smirked, Arthur started mumbling under his breath clearly wanting nothing more than to kill the man.

"You are expecting to kill me and my men so you can overtake our family business. If I understand correctly you decided to have your own brother murdered because of your jealousy towards him and if you think that makes you someone who can run a business and take on the responsibilities that he had then you're wrong" Tommy spat aiming his gun at him. Edward and his men each pointed their guns towards Tommy and his men. A single gunshot fired marking the start of a shootout between the two sides

Thea's screams rang out as she tried her best to dodge bullets that flew close by her. So far 5 of Edwards men were down, causing the remaining men to do their best at winning.

Seeing an opportunity to escape she saw an empty crate on the left side of the street, she quickly ran behind it shaking and crying with relief as she settled herself behind it. She covered her ears to try and block out the noise, she could hear men screaming in pain as bullets made contact with their skin, she prayed that none of her family were hit.

After what seemed like forever the gunfire came to a sudden holt, waiting several seconds she peeped around the corner she could see Tommy, Finn and Arthur rallying round an injured person she couldn't quite make out who it was. Looking towards Edward's side she was relieved to see he was down meaning Tommy had ended the feud well.

She ran over to her family.

"Is he okay?" Thea asked, approaching the men.

"I'm sorry sweetheart we did all we could" Arthur picked Thea up taking her away from the situation, he blocked her eyes with his jacket. She didn't need to ask she guessed what had happened.

"No!" Thea screamed; Arthur's heart broke for her.

"Let's go and tell our Pol" Arthur soothed, heading back inside the church.

He carried her to the back room where, Polly, Ada, Esme and Anna were sat.

"Please tell me my they didn't hurt my baby" Polly approached Arthur, wiping Thea's hair from her face.

"Not a scratch on her" Arthur smiled, setting her down, she hugged Polly tightly.

"Listen girls there's something I need to tell you all, we fought today with a full army of men but unfortunately some didn't make it. I'm devastated to have to let you know that we lost two of our family members John and Michael" Arthur had tears streaming down his face as he announced the terrible news.

"No not my John" Esme sobbed dropping to the floor, Ada helped her up and hugged her. Both women crying at the news.

"Who shot them, I need to know" Polly fumed, tears angrily pouring from her eyes.

"Edward Gray, but don't worry Pol he's dead we made sure of it" Arthur told his aunt.

"I thought I told him to leave Small Heath, the bastard" Polly grabbed both her daughter's hands.

"Come on girls we're leaving; we can't stay here anymore" Polly dragged the girls out of the church.

"What about Michael he deserves a funeral" Anna said sadly.

"Pol wait, you won't be safe on your own" Arthur called after his aunt.

"Call me when you've decided on a date for the services, I'll send you a letter with our new address" Polly stormed off, Thea tried to break free from her mother's grip, but her hold was too strong.

"Mum I don't want to go" Thea sobbed, not wanting her life in Birmingham to end.

"Trust me your new life will be much better than this one, I can't have us living in Birmingham anymore. Once your settled you'll thank me for doing this" Polly informed her.

"Where are we going mum?" Anna asked.

"Back to where you grew up Anna" Polly smiled as she left Small Heath with both of her daughters in tow. Thea was sad that she didn't get to say a proper goodbye to anybody, and she hated how Polly wasn't thinking sensibly. She was too exhausted to continue protesting so she proceeded on the journey to New York with her mother and sister….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

5 years had now passed, and Anna, Pol and Thea lived a very good life in America, it was the break from Small Heath that Polly needed. She and her girls lived in a beautifully furnished home which she was able to buy with her share of the money from the Shelby business's.

Anna went back and worked in the bar that she once worked at and settled back in great, unfortunately for Thea it took a while for her to settle. She went back to school for two years which she enjoyed more than her school in Birmingham, she made friends and had an overall good schooling there. But at first, she was reluctant to go anywhere telling Polly that she was world's worst mother dragging her away from her family.

Tommy waited to hear from Polly so he could inform her about Michael and John's funeral, but she didn't tell him where she lived, and it wasn't until a year after they left that Polly decided to get in touch with her nephews. Thea and Anna resented their mother for a while for not wanting to attend the funerals, so she arranged for two memorials to take place instead. Polly was right in thinking that getting out of Small Heath would help Thea because to be honest it was the making of her, after 6 months she stopped missing home and started to enjoy her new life. School friends would invite her round for tea, and she would attend dances at the local ball room. Once Thea was 14, she left school and started looking for work, thinking back to her future back home she wanted to work for Cadbury again as she knew that they had connections in New York.

The day after she finished school, she wrote them a letter telling them about her situation and asked for them to consider working with her again. She met with a New York representative who offered her a job back within the company and ever since then she was seen as a well thought of member of the team. Her job was to help with the marketing of the business in charge of creating advertisements for their products old and new, here she knew that she would always have connections with Birmingham and not going home didn't feel so bad anymore. Once she turned 16 was when she really flourished as a person, now standing at 5 ft 7 she had grown into a perfectly formed young woman. Not an inch of fat in sight, she had a model like figure something that Polly and her friends constantly told her.

One evening Thea was out with her friends at a local dance and she was scouted by a modelling agency, at first she was too humbled to accept the offer but after a bit of thought she accepted, recently she had shot an advert for stockings which was distributed all over the world.

Thea also found love for a short while but unfortunately for the two things didn't work out for them, they were inseparable at one stage but as time went on, they seemed to fall out of love, but they didn't split up messily it was done amicably. Anna married a year into her time back in New York and Polly had met a gentleman and was now engaged so life was good for them. Thea wondered how everyone was back home, she hadn't heard anything from anybody so she assumed that they didn't want anything to do with her, she couldn't blame them to be honest as she did leave abruptly.

Things back in Birmingham were faring well for all, Arthur was now married with two little ones. Finn was engaged with a baby on the way and Tommy had three children but wasn't married yet. Soon after Polly and the girls left Tommy didn't take it well so as a result he slept around a lot and Arthur joked that he probably had more than three children. Freddie and Ada got married privately and now had two children, they felt due to the events taking place at their first attempt at a wedding they thought it was best to have it just between themselves. Tommy still worked with Cadbury because it was a regular wage coming through, Finn ran the betting shop and Arthur ran the liquor business. As a hobby the brothers loved to attend the races, their wives would only attend lady's day but on this particular occasion it was a men and women's event. As the family all went for a day at the races, they were optimistic expecting to come away with plenty of winnings.

The ladies decided to buy a race day programme as their favourite stocking brand Pretty Polly promised to advertise their new product inside and Ada, Linda and Esme couldn't wait to see how much they were going to be and what they were going to look like.

"Let me see" Ada beamed, snatching the booklet from Linda's grasp.

"Don't be ripping it if there's a voucher inside you'll only ruin it" Esme said.

"When do they ever give us a freebie" Ada laughed.

"I remember last year when they released those tight things there was a voucher inside a magazine and it entitled you to a free pair" Linda added. As Ada flicked the pages as fast as she could she gulped when she saw the advert.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, causing the girls to worry.

"Ada what's up?" Esme asked.

"You've ripped the page haven't you" Linda sighed, folding her arms with annoyance.

"No, I haven't, it's the model I need to show Tommy and Arthur they'll want to see" Ada got up to go find her brothers.

"Hang on a minute I don't want you showing my husband sexy women in magazines" Linda complained, thinking that's what Ada was going to do.

Ada ran looking for Arthur and Tommy, after a short while she found only Arthur.

"Arthur!" Ada shouted out of breath.

"Everything alright?" he asked with concern at his sister's hurry to find him.

"Look at this advert in the race day programme" Ada handed Arthur the programme, he studied it.

"Oh Ada what's gotten into you girl you starting to like women instead of your Freddie" Arthur teased, trying to blow her off. Ada sighed at her brother's silliness.

"Look Arthur it's Thea" she gasped at the site of her cousin modelling.

"Bloody hell and it is bless her" Arthur smiled with pride as he saw her.

"Where's Tommy? he's going to want to see this" Ada asked.

"He's just gone into the stables with a bird so I'd leave it a bit" Arthur said.

"He seriously needs to think about Lizzie's marriage proposal instead of sleeping around, surely his standards are higher than shagging in a haystack" Ada fumed. Lizzie was the mother of two of Tommy's children and she had recently asked him to marry her, he wasn't sure of what he wanted so he told her he would get back to her.

"I think he's a bit gutted that he didn't get the chance to ask her to be honest" Arthur said sticking up for his brother.

"Rosie's 2 now so surely having a second child with someone means you want to marry them'' Ada added.

"Well in normal terms yes but you know our Tommy law into his own hands" Arthur agreed with his sister.

Back in New York Polly was planning on throwing Thea a party for her upcoming eighteenth birthday and was trying to decide what theme to go for, she knew that she loved going out to the dance hall so she thought it would be a good idea to give her a night at the dance hall with all of her friends.

"Anna any ideas as to what I should get your sister for her birthday?" Polly asked Anna as the two were writing out invitations for the party.

"I'm not sure but one thing I do know is that you should invite the Shelby's as she'd love that" Anna smiled, Thea missed her cousin's and Anna knew it would be good for her to see them on her big day after not seeing them for so long.

"I don't know Anna, I don't think they'd want to come" Polly said sadly.

"Of course they will, Ada would if nobody else will" Anna said.

"I'll invite them, but don't be disappointed if they don't come" Polly sighed.

Anna had an even better plan for Polly and Thea but she couldn't tell them until Thea's birthday.

Once Tommy had finished his business with the lady he re joined his family, and wondered why his sister was so chirpy.

"Well our Ada have you won then" Tommy smiled, looking at her hopefully.

"No it's better than that, look it's Thea she's modelling for Pretty Polly" Ada beamed.

"So it is" Tommy said nonchalantly, taking a drag from a freshly lit cigarette.

"How can you not be happy!" Ada complained.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy Ada" Tommy spat.

"Well say something positive then" Ada said, she hated Tommy's attitude sometimes.

"That girl's name brings up some terrible memories so I think you should stop telling me what to do" Tommy fumed, walking away from Ada.

"Fuck sake Tommy" Ada shouted in annoyance.

The months after losing Michael and John were extremely difficult for Tommy, due to John not being around he had to take over some of the running of the betting shop as well as his own work. He would work long hours in the day and still take care of Blinder business at night, he missed having Polly around and he missed his chats with Thea. As a way to escape his dark thoughts he thought sleeping around would help him, he also drank a lot more. On occasion when he did go home to Lizzie she would beg him to stop drinking as it wasn't fair on the little ones but he seemed to not listen to a word the poor woman said. Arthur thought he was going through a downward spiral and did his best to help but he blew him off each time he tried to reach out.

When Tommy received Polly's letter asking him to come to Thea's party he didn't reply. Like most things now he blew them off as not important and carried on with his day. Ada was delighted to be invited to America so she replied straight away saying how she Freddie and the children couldn't wait. Arthur and Linda did the same, Esme too. It was just Tommy who said that he didn't want to go.

Polly was very happy to receive everybody's reply but was disappointed in Tommy for not bothering, she knew Thea would probably be upset if she found out. One morning when Thea was about to leave for work she was surprised to see a letter addressed to her from Tommy. She was about to open it but stopped herself when she saw the words 'Do not open till the day you turn 18' the letter was dated 11-05-1907 which was the day Thea was born. When her birthday came and she opened the letter she couldn't believe her eyes, placing her hand over her mouth with shock she didn't know what on earth to do…


	14. Chapter 14

As Thea read the letter to herself over and over again, she tried to come to terms with what it said. She was sat on the doormat with her back to the wall and legs stretched in front of her, as she read the letter once more, she let her head gently bang on the wall and she clutched the letter close to her chest. She discovered that the last 18 years of her life were nothing but a lie, she couldn't be cross with Polly because she had done everything, she could to give her a great upbringing. But she was cross with The Shelby's for keeping such a big thing from her.

"Do you want me to bake a cake for your party later on?" Polly asked, walking into the hall to discover Thea sat on the door mat.

"Thea is everything okay" Polly asked in concern.

"No everything is far from okay" Thea teared up a little but didn't cry.

"Did you receive a horrible birthday card" Polly joked, hoping to cheer her up.

"Why didn't you tell me Pol, why did you keep it to yourself" Thea sighed, she wasn't cross as such she was just disappointed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Polly said dumbfoundedly

"Tommy's letter" Thea announced.

"Oh no, no. I asked him to never let you see it" Polly spat, angry at her nephew.

"I'm glad he did, I don't know what the bloody hell to call you now" Thea groaned.

"Excuse me Mrs just because you're 18 now doesn't mean you can disrespect me" Polly scolded.

"Well I can't exactly call you mum anymore can I" Thea argued.

"I have brought you up as my own, nothing will ever change that" Polly said sadly.

"Is this why you moved us away from Small Heath so fast" Thea wondered.

"No of course not" Polly said, Thea shook her head.

"I'll see you soon I'm going back home" Thea announced, not even going upstairs to pack.

"Get back in here this instant" Polly shouted out the door, Thea carried on to sort out herself a flight into Birmingham.

Everyone that had been invited to Thea's party were all on their way over to New York and were just about finishing up their journey's. The Shelby lot arrived the night before and were now getting themselves ready, all were there except for Tommy who was wallowing away in his own pity back home. Luckily for Thea she managed to get herself booked onto a flight that day, but she knew she wouldn't arrive until the next day at the latest.

Ada and Freddie were the first to arrive at Polly's house along with their children Karl and Lilly.

"Hi aunt Pol" Ada beamed as Polly opened the door to the four.

"What's happened is everything okay? Freddie get the children settled upstairs would you" Ada asked as she saw how upset her aunt was. Freddie took Karl and Lily out of the way quickly.

"It's that bastard Tommy" Polly sobbed; Ada hugged Polly.

"Oh, aunt Pol what's he done?" Ada asked, a little confused.

"He promised me he wouldn't give her the letter from your mother, he promised" Polly spat, hatred in her eyes. Ada sighed.

"Mum asked him to show Thea when she turned 18, it was her final wish Pol" Ada said sadly as she remembered her mother asking Tommy to write a letter for her as she was too weak to do it herself.

"It should have been me that told her" Polly said.

"I know, but sometimes things need to be done the right way" Ada tried reasoning with her aunt.

"Now she's gone back to Birmingham, and I couldn't stop her" Polly sobbed, knowing that she was in shock and not thinking straight.

Once the rest of the family arrived, they were a little disappointed that Thea was nowhere to be seen after all their trips over hadn't exactly been cheap or hassle free.

Thea wanted to speak to Tommy, she wanted to find her real father and knew he would help her. As she touched down in Birmingham, she rushed outside to catch herself a taxi to Moor Street station where she was then able to catch a train into Small Heath.

Once back in the city her lungs were filled with the usual polluted air that she was used to.

Nothing had changed in the 5 years that she had been away; the streets looked the same and so did the shops and eateries. As she got close to watery Lane, she couldn't wait to feel the warmth of her old house and be somewhere that held so many great memories for her.

"Is that you Thea" Curly beamed as he passed her, she turned back.

"Yeah it is, how are you Curly" Thea smiled; she was pleased to see him. This man knew horses like no other she admired his way with them.

"Very well thank you. What're you doing here?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm here to see Tommy, he doesn't know I'm coming though" Thea smiled, she knew Tommy would be pleased to see her.

"Tommy hasn't lived here in years now. Since you and Polly left, he's been a changed man. He moved out into the country with a very beautiful woman, they have two children, but he won't marry her" Curly announced.

"Do you know where I might find him, do you have an address please" she asked.

"let's go I can take you" Curly beamed, happy to help.

"Sure, thanks" Thea replied. Curly giggled.

What's up?" Thea smiled.

"You've got one of those accents" he said referring to her slight American twang.

When Curly's car pulled up at Tommy's house Thea couldn't believe how big it was, it felt like something out of a film. She knew Tommy had a lot of money but not enough to buy himself a house on this scale.

"It's a beautiful house isn't it" Curly smiled in awe at his friend's house.

"Definitely, I thought my house was beautiful but it isn't a patch on this one" Thea gasped as she took in the wonderful view.

"He might not be too pleased that you've come as he doesn't like visitors after 6pm" Curly warned her.

"He shouldn't mind, after all I haven't seen him in 5 years" Thea laughed, she couldn't believe it had been so long.

"The last time we saw you, you had pigtails" Curly smiled.

"Oh, dear those are long gone now, it's all about curls now" she smiled.

"You've grown into a fine young thing Thea" Curly said warmly.

"Thanks" she smiled, as they both got out of the car and made their way to the house.

Thea knocked the door with anticipation, after a short wait a maid answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help" Louella the maid asked politely.

"Uh Hi I'm sorry to call at such a late hour but I was wondering if Mr Shelby was in please" Thea said politely, Curly bowed to the woman in politeness. Thea smiled at this.

"I'm afraid Mr Shelby doesn't accept visitors to his home without invitation" Louella informed her.

"Please Miss, tell him that Thea Gray is here to see him and has seen his letter" Thea almost pleaded with the woman.

"I'm sorry Miss Thea you must request a meeting in writing" Louella smiled.

"Please let me see him tonight it's very important" Thea began to lose her rag with the woman.

"If you do not leave I will have to phone the police" Louella moaned.

"Well you're just going to have to aren't you" Thea headbutted the woman, Curly looked on in shock. She knew behaving like this would get Tommy's attention.

"Mr Shelby phone the police please" Louella screamed; Tommy emerged from upstairs with a gun in his hand.

Without a second thought he positioned the gun towards the door and shot Thea causing het to fall to the ground in agony. Curly screamed in horror.

"No Tommy no! it's Thea" Curly shouted.

"Stop it you're just confused Curly it's okay" Tommy said softly thinking Curly was having an episode.

"Louella are you alright" Tommy asked, helping the woman to her feet, she nodded.

As Curly fought to keep Thea alive, Tommy suddenly started to recognise her.

"Oh fuck, I need a doctor Louella now" Tommy put his hands to his head in realisation at what he'd done…..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Curly managed to stop the bleeding slightly by putting enough pressure on the wound, Louella looked on in disbelief at how serious the situation had got she hated herself for not listening to Thea's request to speak to Tommy.

"This is all my fault Mr Shelby I cannot express how sorry I am" Louella spoke quickly trying to catch her breath.

"No Louella you were just doing your job. Curly how is she doing?" Tommy said with concern, cross with himself for hurting her by accident, something he vowed he would never do.

"Not good Tommy, phone up the doctor again he's taking too long to get here" Curly panicked, Thea had lost consciousness but had a strong pulse and steady breathing.

Tommy rushed back to his office to speak to the doctor again, he suggested they phone for an ambulance. Once the paramedics arrived, they took her to hospital where they fought for hours to keep her alive, after emergency surgery Thea was out of the woods and recovering on a ward. Tommy paid for private health care so she had a ward to herself, when she woke up Tommy was by her side, hoping that she wouldn't remember how she got so unwell.

"What happened?" Thea groaned, sitting up slowly, confused at why Tommy was by her side.

"Don't you worry just yet focus on resting up" Tommy smiled, she didn't know where she was.

"Where am I? where's mum and Anna? Oh god Tommy something's happened to them hasn't it" Thea panicked.

"You're in the hospital, they're back home probably wondering where you are since you decided to ditch everyone at your party" Tommy laughed trying to cheer her up.

"Oh god mum is going to be so angry. I came to see you because of the letter which didn't include a stay in hospital" Thea sighed.

"I've phoned her and she's coming over as we speak, everyone is also on their way back" Tommy said.

"Your maid is a bit of poker-faced cow all I asked was to see you and she shot me the crazy bitch" Thea laughed, as she tried to remember what had happened.

"She was only doing her job, I employed her as a jack of all trades which includes home protection, she worked for the Russian army during the war, so her skills are wonderful" Tommy didn't want to tell Thea what he'd done.

Once Polly arrived back in Small Heath, she was full of anger, while on the phone Tommy told her that Louella shot Thea, so Polly wanted to punish her. Although Thea wasn't in grave danger, she still needed punishing. Polly was also cross with Tommy for sending Thea the letter, something she would need to discuss with Tommy and Thea.

"Thomas how long will my child be in the hospital" Polly asked her nephew sternly, trying to be civil.

"A week the doctor say's but needs bed rest once she comes out" Tommy said.

"When can she fly back home?" Polly asked, not wanting Thea in England anymore.

"Not for a while yet Pol, she can stay at the house until she feels up to it" Tommy offered.

"You must promise me you won't mention anything about that letter" Polly spat.

"I can't keep it from her any longer, she mentioned it earlier it's only going to be a matter of time till she mentions it again" Tommy added.

"I need to be the one that tells her not you" Polly fumed.

"She already knows that you aren't her mother so what else would there be to tell" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Thomas, you know exactly what I don't want her to know" Polly slapped Tommy's face.

"She deserves to know, and I'm going to tell her whether you like it or not" Tommy said, he walked away.

"Thomas!" Polly called after him, he ignored her.

"Alright Thea" Tommy asked as he walked into her room.

"Feel like I've been hit by a steam train but apart from that I'm all right. Was that mum I could hear giving you a hard time?" Thea asked, she felt sorry for him really.

"Yes, she was, she said I shouldn't have sent you the letter. But you living a lie isn't fair either you're entitled to know who your real parents are" Tommy said, he didn't like how long he'd kept it from her he wished he would have told her when she was old enough to understand.

''The only good thing about this situation is that I've gained 4 silly brothers and a very cool sister" Thea laughed; Tommy smiled at this comment.

"That you have, I did want to tell you sooner, but Pol asked me not to" Tommy said.

"Does everybody know?" Thea wondered.

"They do, they don't blame you for how mom died if that's what you think" Tommy informed her.

"I did wonder that actually; I think it's so sad Tommy" Thea said her eyes welling with tears.

"Why did she have another child if she knew it would be so hard for her to cope" Thea pondered, sniffing slightly.

"She didn't know she was having a baby let alone the same time as aunt Poll" Tommy announced, remembering how his mother was excited for Polly when she announced her pregnancy and thought that her child bearing years were over after having Finn.

"I think what our mother did was so lovely for Pol, it must have torn her apart seeing me being brought up by someone else though" Thea sighed. She felt unbelievably sad for both women but most of all poor Polly.

"That's why she left, she couldn't bare seeing Pol's name on the adoption certificates and wanted to change things but by this time you were five and old enough to remember instability so she decided to train as a nurse instead and not interfere with your life" Tommy remembered how heartbroken his mother was and wished things were different but knew they could never change so encouraged his mother to do what she felt was right and leave the family home.

"That's so thoughtful of her, I remember how lovely she was to me though before you all left for war" Thea smiled, remembering being only a mere aged 7 when her aunt and cousin's left for war.

"She loved you more than you'll ever know, she asked Pol to write and send her pictures and she did. Until the day she died she never forgot you" Tommy felt sad remembering how broken he was when he received a message to his base camp that his mother had passed away, she was a nurse on call in the war and the hospital wing she worked at was blown up killing her and her patients instantly.

''What did Poll have a boy or a girl" Thea asked, she was extremely sad for Polly.

"A boy, he was born 3 months too early and Pol knew he wouldn't survive. She named him Billy" Tommy said.

"That's so sad, I can't believe how she managed to keep it all from me" Thea said, wondering how she managed to be so secretive.

"Our mother asked her to promise not to mention anything until you turned 18 so that's why I allowed you to see her letter" Tommy felt a bit better now he had got a lot off his chest, he'd held it in for 18 years and it was a relief for it to be out.

"Thank you" Thea smiled.

"Oh, my goodness Anna isn't my sister" Thea laughed, Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"And why is that funny?" Tommy wondered.

"Because she always teases me and says you're nothing like a Gray and that's because I'm not" she said.

"Well I see that you have the Shelby good looks with all the modelling you've done" Tommy said causing her to smile.

"It's obviously from our mother because no offence to Arthur senior he's no oil painting" Thea joked; Tommy laughed.

By the next day the rest of the family were back in Small Heath, all visiting Thea at the hospital and swarming her with well wishes and birthday gifts. By the time Thea was well enough to come home she decided to stay at Tommy's house much to Polly's disapproval and informed her newly titled aunt that she would be staying for the foreseeable until she got fully back on her feet. The Shelby's loved having her back, unable to believe how she was now 18 and most of all she was glad to be back where she belonged, although America was where her life was at the moment, she felt more comfortable back on home soil.

She worried how Polly would react to her not wanting to go back and she worried if she would be able to get a work transfer back to Bournville but she knew that if she couldn't then there would always be that possibility of her becoming a Peaky Blinder, after all her being of legal age meant she could make her own decisions and this was one that she'd always dreamed of….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Polly was adamant that she needed to punish Louella for hurting Thea, Thea begged her that she didn't want anything done because really all Louella did was protect Tommy and his family. Louella didn't know that Polly thought she was to blame and to be honest it was probably best that she didn't. Polly was hoping that Thea would be ready to go back to New York because Small Heath held bad memories for her, and she wanted to get back to her life and a bit of normality. Thea and Polly were sat in Tommy's library having a cup of tea and checking the latest book title section, Polly was trying to make her realise that home would be good for her.

"Mum I've told you I am staying here; I can easily get a transfer with work. And I'm eighteen now and can make my own decision's" Thea announced, Polly sighed.

"Tell me this, if that letter hadn't have come for you would you have still wanted to come back here?" she asked.

"Yes. Whether you like it or not Birmingham is my home and the place where I'll always want to be, yes New York is fabulous and my friends are great and my job is wonderful but sometimes you just have to go with what your heart says and my heart is telling me to move back here" Thea said, she spoke from the heart as moving back home was something she felt she needed to do.

"Don't think you're going to become a Peaky Blinder because I'll never give you my blessing for that" Polly spat angrily. Thea wanted to be rude, but she couldn't she owed Polly everything and disrespecting her wouldn't be right.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but sometimes what you want for your children isn't what they want" she said softly.

Tommy had planned a big family meal saying that he had something to announce and seeing that he had everyone in the city he felt it was the right time. Thea couldn't wait as family time was sacred to her even more so now she knew she was a Shelby, she would also get to meet her nieces and nephews who she hadn't already properly met. Tommy's in-house cook had prepared a pig roast for the family something that went down very well, when they lived in Watery Lane, they didn't eat in such an extravagant way, so this was like Christmas for some of the family.

"Oi Tommy get on with whatever it is you want to tell us" Arthur bellowed, alcohol clearly overtaking his system, reaching for a freshly poured glass of gin.

"Alright Arthur settle down give everybody chance to finish eating" Ada laughed.

"I think you've had enough Arthur, no more of that" Freddie said kindly, trying to stop him from drinking anymore.

"I don't need your help" Arthur slurred, trying to snatch the glass back from Freddie.

"Arthur please you can't keep behaving like this" Linda sighed, Arthur felt like the world was against him.

"Fuck off the lot of you" he growled, getting up knocking things over accidentally. Poor Ada got wine spilt all down her dress.

"Oh my god Arthur" Ada fumed, shocked as the cold liquid touched her skin.

"Sorry" Arthur laughed as he left the room, nobody knew where he was going but left him to his own devices.

Thea didn't feel all that great, so she decided to go and have a lay down, the noise of the family making her headache worse. She loved them but sometimes they just didn't know how to keep the decibels down.

Tommy announced to the family that he was going to become the mayor of Birmingham which would be wonderful for the Shelby family name and a wonderful thing for Tommy too, hearing that Thea wanted to stay in the city he wanted her to become his secretary as he knew that she would do a great job. Once Thea had been resting for 2 hours he decided to go in and check on her and to tell her about his job for her. When he knocked the door of her room, he was surprised to hear her call come in straight away.

"Hiya Tom" she smiled as he walked in and sat himself down on the edge of her bed and turned to face her.

"Are you unwell?" he asked, wondering why she distanced herself from the family.

"I just had a headache is all nothing to worry about. Did I miss your announcement?" she wondered, knowing her luck she would have.

"Yes, but not to worry I can tell you now. I hear that you want to stay in Birmingham am I right?" Tommy asked, Thea smiled.

"Yeah, Mum isn't too happy about it though. I love New York it's just not where I want to live forever" she said, part of her would miss her friends but she could go and visit, or they could come over to her.

"I have a proposition for you, how would you like a new job working for me" Tommy offered.

Thea thought about it for a few seconds, this would solve her problem in regard to sorting out a job.

"I'd love to, what would you like me to do" she asked with a smile.

"How would you like to become my secretary?" he asked.

"Oh, Tommy that will be great I'd love to, are you still working for the chocolate company because that has seriously blown up back in America" Thea said happily.

"No, I'm going to be the mayor of bloody Birmingham. Get yourself a nice dress we're going up in the world" Tommy beamed, handing her a contract to sign there and then. She quickly signed it and handed it back to him.

"Thank you" she beamed, giving him a quick hug to show just how thankful she was.

"You start Monday, if you don't feel up to it just let me know and you can start a little later" he said.

"Monday will be fine" she smiled, feeling elated that she would soon start work. She often read about the mayor's duties in the newspaper, so it was an exciting time for her to actually be working alongside him.

Thea was worried about what Polly would say, she knew she would be upset but she hoped she wouldn't stay mad at her. When she joined everyone downstairs there was no sign of Arthur he must have slipped out when he left the table at dinner.

"Ada where did Arthur go?" Thea asked, feeling a little concerned.

"He went to lay down upstairs most probably" Ada said, not picking up on her sister's concern. Thea looked for Polly in the room, but she wasn't around either.

"Anyone seen my mum?" she asked to nobody in particular she wanted to speak with her to try and defuse her hostility towards her.

"I think she went to get some fresh air, go and hand her this would you I'm worried one of the kids might drink it" Esme said, handing Thea Polly's drink, children were very inquisitive things especially John's five.

Thea walked outside.

"Mum" she called; nobody was there.

Just as she turned around to go back inside, she felt somebody grab her arm.

"Get off" she struggled, pulling away. She tried to see who it was, but he had his face covered. The man dragged her into an old army vehicle, she screamed as loud as she could hoping to catch the attention of her family inside the house.

"Shut up you little wench" the man spat, slapping her face hard a bruise quickly formed.

"What the hell are you doing" she fumed, trying to resist once more. As her body made contact with the inside of the van she was frightened as she spotted a passed-out Arthur and a quivering Polly.

"Mum what's happening" Thea stammered.

"I don't know sweetheart we just need to do what they ask of us" Polly said, holding a cross necklace and rocking back and forth, Thea looked to Arthur.

"Arthur wake up!" Thea shouted, hoping to rouse him, there was nothing.

"Leave him, it'll only make them angry" Polly said.

"Who are these people?" Thea asked.

"I don't know sweetheart" Polly said sadly, suddenly the van started moving, Thea screamed with fear as the vehicle moved.

Back at the house The Shelby family were enjoying themselves, laughing and celebrating Tommy and Thea's new jobs. Esme was the one to realise that Thea was missing she knew that she went outside to talk to Polly, as Esme walked outside to locate the two she noticed 3 bullets on the floor, picking them up she saw Polly, Arthur and Thea etched into each bullet.

"Tommy come quick" Esme shouted, absolutely terrified at her discovery…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once the news that Polly, Thea and Arthur had been taken the rest of the family went out to find them. Tommy and Ada went in his car and the others travelled in there's.

"What dodgy dealings have you got involved with this time Tommy?" Ada asked, she knew this had to have something to do with him because he's always making deals with people, sometimes some that he just can't do no matter how hard he tries.

"This has nothing to do with me Ada" Tommy said, slightly angry at her.

"Why would someone suddenly take three members of your family then?" she wondered.

"I don't know, perhaps you should stop making accusations and be a little bit more helpful" Tommy said sternly, very nervous as the time went on. They drove for two hours and still had no joy in finding any clues as to where they were.

"Polly Gray what on earth brings you back to Small Heath when you've lived a life of luxury in New York for five years" Mr Campbell asked arrogantly causing Thea's blood to boil, although she hadn't seen him for a long time, he still made her cross.

"What on earth do you want with us you bigot" Thea spat.

"Wow haven't you grown into a beautiful woman" Mr Campbell looked Thea up and down.

"Don't you look at her like that you dirty old bastard" Polly fumed.

"I was only being polite, you shouldn't stop people paying a complement to the girl" Mr Campbell replied, Polly wanted to slap his face, but refrained from doing so.

"When I ask you a question, I want an answer, I'll ask again what do you want with us?" Thea fumed angrily.

"That low life sap over there failed to do what I asked of him so I thought I'd pay him a visit, I also heard that you two lovely ladies were back in town so I brought you along for the ride too" Mr Campbell smirked. Arthur was still dead to the word unaware that he was in danger.

Tommy and Ada decided to head back to the house, they had been looking everywhere that popped into mind, but they couldn't find them.

"We can't just give up, we need to phone the police" Ada said, a little panicked.

"They won't help us, this is something we need to do ourselves" Tommy said, the police weren't really helpful to the Peaky Blinders so Tommy didn't think they would want to help them this time.

"Don't you have any policeman on the books, surely the soon to be mayor of Birmingham has connections" Ada suggested.

"I won't mix blinder business in with my day job Ada you know that" he said, Tommy has always tried to keep his dealings private to people he works with.

"Not even when it comes to protecting your family. Wow Tommy your new title really is getting to your head" Ada sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to argue with him.

Mr Campbell was holding the three at the police station, Tommy purchased some new guns illegally and the police had heard and wanted to help the original owner get them back, Tommy didn't know that they were stolen he bought them from a source who usually provides things brand new.

"Where the fuck am I?" Arthur grunted as he woke up, he sat up on the single white metal bed frame, Polly and Thea were sat on the floor of the usual single person cell.

"Bloody Tommy again" Polly fumed, annoyed that she was behind bars because of something her nephew had done.

"We're at the police station Arthur" Thea said ignoring Polly.

"It's them bloody guns isn't it!" Arthur spat.

"What guns?" Thea asked, confused she was led to believe that Tommy had finished with some of the violence due to his job.

"The Londoners started didn't they, Tommy looked at a girl the wrong way and now her family are starting trouble. He bought some guns on the black market, he didn't know this at the time. Campbell asked me to return them to him, but I don't know where Tommy has them" Arthur announced, Thea shook her head.

"Why can't he stop making stupid decisions, I see nothing has changed in the last five years" she sighed.

"That boy will never lose his taste for violence, it's his sweet tooth" Polly said.

Mr Campbell walked into the cell causing Thea to grimace, she was slightly scared but felt mainly anger brewing inside.

"I'm going to make a suggestion right here and now; you're going to let me,Pol and Arthur go, and we'll bring Tommy to you. I think you're just making this escalate when it doesn't need to be" Thea suggested, her feistiness surprising to Arthur.

"Do you think I want to make this easy?" Campbell laughed.

"Of course not but I don't think you want to end up dead do you, so I suggest you do what I say!" Thea spat; the man didn't seem phased.

"Ha ha ha, I see the frightful event all that time ago wasn't just a one off it's clearly still in you. You moved away for a normal life but let me tell you Thea once a killer always a killer" Campbell smirked.

"You've got room to talk, just last week you shot a man dead" Arthur said sticking up for Thea.

"It is within my contract to do so" Campbell argued.

"That doesn't make it okay" Thea spat.

"Why should I believe that you will bring Mr Shelby to me?" Mr Campbell asked, he didn't believe her for one second.

"What do you take me for? A liar I don't think that is the way a man should treat a woman" Thea said.

"I don't trust you or your family" Campbell snapped.

"Well if you don't trust me then the guns will stay missing then won't they. You and I both know that's the only thing that you want" Thea had developed a much-needed confidence boost over the years and a manipulative streak too. She hadn't had much cause to use it in America but now she was back on home soil she had every need.

"I myself don't want them I just want them seized" Campbell lied, he wanted the guns for his police force and to do this he needed Tommy to hand them over, if he still had them that was.

"Arthur are you armed?" Thea asked, after Campbell had left the room.

"Yeah" Arthur felt for his gun.

"Throw us your gun, I have a feeling I could need it" Thea held her hand out.

"Arthur don't!" Polly stammered, as she saw Arthur attempt to hand over the firearm, she didn't want her girl to be in possession of it.

"Mum don't interfere, I know what I'm doing" Thea informed Polly, she had an idea in her head on how to sort this.

"What can you possibly know about dealings with a copper" Polly argued, it was clear that Polly still saw her as a child who couldn't fight battles or stick up for herself.

"I'm more knowledgeable than you think" Polly groaned at Thea's comment.

Arthur had faith in her, he knew that she had potential when it came to getting things sorted and now was the right time to show her true colours.

Tommy had found out from a source that Campbell was holding his family, instantly the guns came to mind he felt stupid for buying them and wished he could turn back the clock. He wished he could have sorted the trouble out with finance instead of a threat of violence but that was the only thing that saw fit and how trouble was always solved. Ada begged Tommy to let her come with him but he thought things could get a little messy so he ordered her to stay home, after a small amount of time huffing and blowing moaning that she was never allowed to par take in blinder business she realised that it was for the best.

When Tommy arrived at the station, he was surprised to find Campbell so pleased to see him, his surprise turned into luck as he saw Arthur, Thea and Polly unharmed in the cell.

"Hello" Tommy said as he entered, a smile on his face.

"Alright Tom, get us fucking out of here would you these four walls are driving me scatty" Arthur groaned.

"Language Arthur ladies present" Tommy loved his brother's bluntness.

"I don't mind, do you mum?" Thea smiled.

"Of course, not" Polly said.

Tommy walked over to Thea and inspected her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, placing his hand gently on her right cheek.

"No but that silly old fool out there will be once I've finished with him" she added.

"Steady on Thea there's no need for violence" Tommy laughed.

"I will only use this if I need it" Thea said referring to the gun.

"I've tried to tell her Thomas I don't want her anywhere near a firearm" Polly argued.

"You can't stop her Pol" Arthur said, for some reason he liked the idea of Thea being in charge of something so dangerous. She had kept her cool and that Is what a Peaky Blinder should do.

"I'll prove to you mum that I can be trusted, I promise I'll try my best to solve this without violence" Thea hoped that with her being a woman the people starting the trouble would settle. Thea didn't trust that Campbell was going to seize the guns if he got a hold of them so she had her own plan for him, but she didn't tell her family as she knew they would want nothing more than to swaddle her in cotton wool. But she knew she was only going to be one more step towards her goal at becoming a Peaky Blinder if she carried it out herself…

**Hi all I'm really sorry for the delay in uploading I've had a really busy weekend which included working non-stop and going to a concert in Birmingham, so I had literally no time to update. Today I visited The Black Country Living Museum which gave me lots of inspiration on what to write for Thea next. I really hope you're enjoying my story thank you for taking the time to read it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So, Mr Shelby I am led to believe that you know where those guns are" Mr Campbell smirked at Tommy.

"That I do, release my family now as I'll make sure that you don't see them, I'll sell them on. All I need to do is make one phone call and then they will be purchased by someone else" Tommy had arranged a buyer just in case any problems would arise.

"Why would anybody pay money for counterfeit goods, I would like you to give them to me along with your recent job offer I could see myself as the mayor of Birmingham. I shall let your family go once I have those wonderful things in my name" Mr Campbell ordered.

"Fuck you" Tommy spat at the man's proposition; he knew he could hand him the guns, but he just couldn't give him his new job he would be left with nothing if he did so.

Thea, Polly and Arthur were getting restless in such a small place, Arthur had swapped places with Thea as she felt a little tired and a lay down was a quick fix for her tiredness.

She must have dropped off as she was suddenly woken up by Mr Campbell's bellowing voice overtaking the room.

"Come on out! Before I change my mind" he smirked, Thea sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Arthur and Polly headed for the door as did Thea.

"Not you" Mr Campbell stopped Thea from leaving.

"I suggest you move because I'm not staying here for another minute, the deal was Tommy being brought to you but he's already here so that's our ticket out of here" Thea snapped,

"Due to the nature of your threats I don't think you're stable enough to walk the streets of Birmingham" Mr Campbell smirked, knowing that keeping her here would rile Tommy up even more.

"Threatening someone is completely different to actually doing it, when have I carried out any of my threats" Thea asked, arms folded across her chest waiting for the man to enlighten her.

"Asking for a firearm is classed as an offence, don't you for one second think I never saw that while I was out of the cell. I'd like for you to stay here until prosecution" Mr Campbell announced, Polly and Arthur looked ready to thump the man, but they knew it would make things worse if they did.

"Arthur do something please" Thea begged, she knew he wouldn't just leave her, nor would Polly.

"For the love of god please stop this!" Polly prayed that this would end.

"You'll have to stay here for a bit flower, I'll get Tommy on the job we'll get you out of here" Arthur smiled, placing both his hands on her shoulders gently and looking into her eyes.

"Aw look at that a Peaky Blinder showing affection to one of his own, it's a pity that it'll be the last you see of her" Mr Campbell laughed, causing Arthur to become angry.

"You're only jealous because none of your family want anything to do with you, especially not your daughter" Thea spat, Campbell stopped still at the mention of his daughter someone who he greatly missed she stayed in Ireland when he left and he hadn't seen her in so long.

"Don't you dare speak of her!" He bellowed, slapping Thea hard across the mouth knocking her to the ground. She held her face in shock warm tears of pain falling from her eyes. Arthur went red with anger and lunged at the elder man.

Polly cried in horror at the events unfolding right before her eyes, Thea was cowered in the corner as Arthur punched and punched Mr Campbell, he didn't know when to stop he carried on and on. Thea crawled over to Arthur when she saw Campbell laying helplessly.

"Arthur please stop, he's down" Thea tried to pull him away, but Arthur was much stronger than her.

He carried on hitting him shouting and grunting indistinctly, tears falling from his eyes. Thea saw he was having a PTSD attack something he would often have since coming home from the war, she hoped that if another war happened then he would be pardoned from going.

"Arthur it's okay you have to stop now" Thea tried harder to pull him away, this time was successful as Arthur realised what was happening, he collapsed into her arms regretful at his actions.

"It's okay you're alright you aren't in France your home" Thea soothed, hugging him gently.

"I had to stop the bastard" Arthur groaned.

"Thea, I think he's dead" Polly cried.

"Arthur, we need to go now!" Thea shouted, helping Arthur up.

"Mum stay with him I need to get Arthur away fast" Thea said quickly leaving the cell and police station with Arthur tailing behind.

"What's happening?" Tommy asked, a little confused as to why his two siblings were running.

"I need to get Arthur somewhere secret just till the trouble blows over" Thea said evasively.

"Get him to my house" Tommy said quietly, chucking her a key. She caught it successfully and carried on running, Arthur was now in front a little

Arthur stopped to catch his breath when they had been running for a while.

"Bloody hell Thea I'm knackered I'm definitely not getting any younger I'm getting too old for running from the pigs" Arthur laughed, clearly entertained at how tired he was.

"I'm the one that should be struggling, you're a whimp Arthur" Thea teased, he laughed.

"Oh, it's like that is it, you've grown into a cheeky little so and so then I see" he lightly clipped her ear.

"I'm just reminding you that you can't be complaining about running a few miles here and there is all, clip my ear again and I'll take your eyes" Thea laughed, Arthur pulled her into a side hug as they walked.

"You're a little shit but I love ya" Arthur smirked.

"That is my speciality" Thea grinned.

Tommy and Polly were still with inspector Campbell, he was still alive but badly injured. Polly was trying to dress his wounds and Tommy was giving a false statement to the police. Polly backed this up too. Part of what they said was true, he told them that Thea attacked him because he slapped her, judging by the mark on her face this was believable. Polly asked him to bring Arthur into the story because she knew that the extent of his injuries would not have been done by a lone woman, Polly also had a plan, but she hoped that she didn't need to resort to it. Tommy hoped that the man survived because if he did then the mess wouldn't be so hard to sort. But nothing ever went how Tommy wanted. Although Campbell made it to hospital he later died as his injuries were too severe and doctors did their best to help him survive but despite their efforts nothing could be done for the internal damaged caused. Tommy quickly made it home after he heard the news, Arthur and Thea were sat in the main room playing cards alongside Ada when he arrived.

"Do you want to join" Thea asked Tommy when he sat down beside them.

Tommy ignored her; she wasn't cross as he often did this when he was in deep thought.

"The man is dead Arthur" Tommy announced suddenly. Thea placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god" she said in shock.

"What have you been doing now Arthur" Ada sighed, nothing fresh that Arthur killed a man.

"Don't ask questions please Ada, can you give us a few minutes" Tommy asked politely.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need anything" Ada smiled, leaving the room.

"Where's our Pol" Arthur asked.

"She's still at the station she wants to take ownership of what's happened, she's told the police that it was her that attacked him I tried to stop her, but you know what she's like" Tommy announced. Despite him begging her to come home she decided against it, he didn't know why she wanted to take the blame but knew he couldn't argue with her.

"I need to see her to tell her she's making a mistake" Arthur said, running his hand through his hair.

"No Arthur you can't, they'll have you" Thea said, begging him not to go back to the station.

"I can't stay here! I'm off" Arthur fumed, getting up and leaving.

Thea tried to go after him to make him see sense, but Tommy held her back.

"Thea, let him go" Tommy said, blocking her path with his arm gently.

"I don't want either of them to end up going to prison is there anything we can do?" Thea stammered, worried for Arthur and Polly.

"I don't know" was all Tommy could say. This was something that needed thinking about, and he was the best one to do that.

Thea joined Ada upstairs who was curling her hair ready for a night out at the cinema.

"Are you alright" Ada asked when Thea sat beside her on the vanity stool.

"I'm beginning to think that coming back here was a bad thing, everything's gone a little bit pear shaped. Can I join you tonight at the cinema" Thea said, she didn't want to impose in Ada's night out, but she fancied watching a film.

"None of what's happened is your fault, this is Tommy's mess and he needs to sort it. Of course, you can it's The Navigator is that going to be okay?" Ada smiled; she was glad of the company as up to now she was going alone.

"ooh that's exciting I saw a poster for that outside where I used to work it wasn't going to come across the pond to early next year" Thea said.

"If we're going to make the beginning of the film we should set off fairly soon" Ada smiled.

"Want me to do your hair and make up you never know who we might meet at the cinema" Ada added. Thea nodded and waited for Ada to make her over, Thea thought that Ada should become a makeup artist as her work was always pristine, but Ada felt that she wasn't good enough for it.

Tommy went to visit Polly at the police station he was saddened to see her in such a state, when he arrived, she was sat staring at the wall not wanting to speak to anybody he tried his hardest to get a word out of her but she was silent.

"Poll you don't have to do this!" Tommy said, Polly looked at her nephew with no emotion what's so ever. After a few more moments of trying he decided to leave her be for a while. He wanted to send Thea to see her to hopefully talk some sense into her which was something she could always do….


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Arthur had been on a bender and was now back, whenever he felt like things were too much he would go and drink himself stupid, that was his way of dealing with things and his family didn't have a better offer so it was best to let him get on with it.

Tommy was still trying to get Polly to change her mind, but she was still adamant that she needed to do it, Thea and Ada were out at the cinema they were just about to settle to watch the film. They had clocked eyes on a handsome gentleman who seemed to be in attendance with his mother, Ada being married was hell bent on getting the guys attention for Thea but Thea being Thea thought she didn't have the time to be dating anybody.

"I'm going to call him over" Ada beamed excitedly.

"No, you're not what's that going to make him do run a bloody mile, we need to be subtle" Thea added, sophistication was on her mind and heckling the man over would only make her look common.

"Go down and ask the host what time the showing starts" Ada said, Thea frowned.

"We know when it starts" she said confused, not yet working out what Ada meant.

"I know that, but your friend might not" Ada laughed gesturing to the lovely looking male sat two rows in front of the two, who seemed to be telling his mother that the show would start soon.

"He isn't my friend Ada" Thea spat, a little embarrassed.

"He soon will be" Ada teased, Thea left the isle and went to find the host to make it seem like she was finding out show information.

Once Thea was out of site Ada patted the man on the back.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking but my sister down there is a little frightened about sitting on an empty row so would you be so kind as to sit in those seats beside us so we can fill the isle up please" Ada asked sweetly, feeling proud of herself.

"Sure!" the man said politely with a slight American twang, Ada loved this.

He helped his mother move into their new seats.

"Ooh this is a much better view, it's a little more towards the back my neck was about to dislodge after looking up like that" his mother laughed, getting herself comfortable in her new chair.

"I always sit here it's a perfect view" Ada said.

Thea made her way back to her seat. Looking towards Ada and then at the man and woman.

"George?" Thea questioned as she took a good look at the man that the women were trying so hard to speak to; she recognised him and thought the resemblance was uncanny. Back in America she had dated a boy named George, she loved him with every fibre of her being, his feelings were the same towards her, but he got a new job in a different state and they didn't see each other a lot and this ruined their relationship. And after an horrific time of thought the two decided to call it a day and move on from one another, although Thea told her friends she was over him, but she was just kidding herself because she still had feelings for him.

"Thea" George smiled, shocked and surprised to see his ex-love sat beside him, not being able to believe the coincidence Thea gasped.

"What're you doing here" she asked, smiling from ear to ear. Ada looking a little taken a back but happy for the two.

"I'm over here for a week with my mother, we fancied a film tonight as it won't be shown back home for several months yet" George smiled, Thea melted she loved his smile and the sea blue reflection in his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to see you Thea" George's mother beamed. George was her carer she had previously had an accident causing her to suffer brain damage, although she looked physically the same but mentally, she was a lot different to how Thea knew her.

"How have you been Mrs Eagleton?" Thea asked, not knowing about the accident.

"Very well thank you, yourself dear" Mrs Eagleton asked.

"Really good thank you" Thea smiled; she noticed a change in the woman but didn't say anything. George looked a little distant during the conversation with his mother and Thea.

"I can't believe that you all know each other" Ada smiled, happy how the coincidence turned out.

"I know it's mad right. I was only thinking about you Thea just last week" George smiled, Thea looked up and smiled.

"Do you fancy getting some food tomorrow lunch time?" Thea asked. George looked to his mother.

"Uh I'd love to, can my mom come?" George asked. Edith was humming quietly waiting for the film to start.

"Sure, she can, we can have a much needed catch up" Thea beamed.

"I'd like that" George smiled.

Thea couldn't believe this, she was glad to be back in touch with him as she did miss his company, she hoped he felt the same towards her. After a few minutes the film started, and everybody started to finish their conversations. Tommy and Arthur were sat outside the cinema waiting for the girls to finish, Ada told Tommy that they would be okay getting home but he didn't trust the streets so late at night. They were both sat in Tommy's car talking about the latest bets that had started coming through the shops.

"I reckon we ought to make a bid for New Market" Arthur said, he loved visiting New Market race course and he recently received a bit of money from a winning bet and had enough to purchase the land.

"Bloody hell Arthur what else are you going to say you're going to buy" Tommy laughed, he was sick and tired of hearing Arthur telling him about his dream purchases and never actually putting in an offer to buy them.

"No Tom I'm serious, think of all the possibilities. It'll be something for all the family. I've even got plans for our Thea and Ada and the little ones" Arthur beamed.

"I don't believe you, buy it and then come and tell me your plans" Tommy shrugged him off he just wanted to sit quietly.

Ada and Thea were making their way out of the cinema with George and Edith.

"That was such a good film, I would sit through it again" Ada said excitedly as they walked outside.

"The same can't be said for you can its George falling asleep through it" Thea teased.

"I'm blaming It on the jet lag I'm still trying to adapt to the time zone here" George protested.

"That's a lousy excuse" Ada and Thea laughed at him; he didn't seem too impressed, but he couldn't do a lot. Once somebody starts laughing it's hard for them to stop.

"Christ almighty you couple of cackling hens what's so funny" Arthur laughed, as Ada and Thea headed to the car.

Tommy looked to the street where the two were walking, he saw two other people walking with them, he recognised the male but couldn't place where he'd seen the female.

''I think we've had too much whine Arthur" Ada giggled.

"George come and meet Tommy and Arthur" Ada called to George, Thea and his mum.

Arthur was ready to introduce himself, but Tommy saw George up close and began to panic.

"How the fuck does he know you" he spat; Thea looked from Tommy to George with confusion.

"We were courting for two years, what's the problem Tom?" Thea asked, she hadn't seen Tommy like this in a while.

"Get in the car now both of you" Tommy snapped, gently pulling both Ada and Thea into the direction of the car.

"Bloody hell Tommy what's your problem" Ada moaned, not resisting his grip and easing herself into the car.

"Tell me what the hell is going on. George I'll see you tomorrow" Thea smiled at George.

"No, you fucking wont" Tommy spat.

"You can't order me about Tommy, Arthur tell him" Thea argued.

"Shut up!" he spat wanting her to stop protesting.

"Just tell me how you know George I need to know why you're being so difficult" Thea asked.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Tommy said angrily.

"Tom calm down would you she only asked a question" Arthur added, trying to diffuse the situation.

The journey back to Tommy's house was mostly silent, Thea sat trying to think of the reasons why Tommy didn't like George. Ada was sat looking outside whereas Arthur was

Rambling on to Tommy about New Market but Tommy ignored him and focused on the road. As they turned right onto Tommy's land, they were grinded to a holt by several policeman stopping them from entering the gates….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"What the fuck do these want!" Arthur groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Thea said, never a dull day in her world she thought.

"Can't we just go a day without trouble" Ada sighed.

"I'll sort this, stay in the car girls. Arthur come on" Tommy added; Arthur got out of the car along with Tommy. Making sure the doors were locked. Tommy was having trust issues with the police at the moment.

"Can you think of a reason why Tommy hates George?" Thea thought out loud.

"Probably to do with a woman, you know what Tommy's like. His crown jewels do the thinking instead of his bloody brain" Ada teased, relieved that Tommy wasn't in ear shot.

"I'm not sure there has to be something more than that" Thea pondered.

"You'll just have to ask him that's the only thing I think you can do" Ada said, with a smile.

Thea suddenly jumped into the driver's seat.

"Fuck sake Thea can you even drive" Ada protested as her sister started the ignition.

"A little" she shrugged and started to drive away from Tommy's gates.

"Where are they bloody going now!" Arthur moaned, Tommy saw red.

"Go after them, it isn't safe at the moment. I bet they've gone to see that George" Tommy guessed; he could read Thea like a book it was something that came in handy sometimes.

"What's he doing back here anyway. I thought you barred him from our streets" Arthur asked, remembering the time when Tommy swore to George that he would have him killed if he was ever saw back in Birmingham, of course this was before he found out that he and Thea were once an item.

"He and our Thea were courting weren't they, I can see it in her eyes and the way he looked at her. I can't have him killed but I can stop them from getting back together" Tommy announced. He didn't want to hurt Thea, but it was for the best, he felt like he couldn't tell her what he had against him, but he would figure out a time when he could.

Arthur went to leave but was stopped in his tracks.

"Hang on a minute we aren't finished yet" a cocky sounding policeman shouted.

Tommy sighed.

"Can you hurry up then we have more pressing matters to attend to" Tommy spat.

The policeman looked like he could hit Tommy.

"I'm led to believe that you have something of mine" the policeman said, Arthur had an uneasy feeling about this man something just didn't add up.

"And what could that possibly be then?" Tommy wondered.

"My guns! I'm going to drive you to the place where you're holding them" the policeman snapped, Tommy sighed. This was a set up the man wasn't a policeman at all.

"Who gave you my address?" Tommy spat, wanting to know who violated his privacy.

"If you take me to my guns, I'll give you a full name and where to find the man who sold you them illegally" he smirked. Tommy had no choice but to cooperate.

"If you fail, I'll take your sisters and their lives" the man smirked. Arthur felt himself brew with anger.

"Tommy just do what the bastard says" Arthur said, he knew Tommy might resist but now Thea and Ada had been brought into it he needed to intervene, Tommy would always try to fight somebody himself even if his family were at threat.

The man drove while Tommy told him the directions as to where the guns were kept, he didn't want to do this as he knew he would lose thousands of pounds when the man got his guns back but he had to do what had to be done to protect his family.

Thea and Ada were now heading towards George's hotel, she didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she knew it had to be something.

"Are you still going to lunch with him? If you are then you shouldn't have brought me with you" Ada said, she didn't want to play the gooseberry

"If he tells me what Tommy has against him then I might consider it" Thea smiled, she quickly tried to hide it as she felt her cheeks glow a slight shade of pink.

Ada picked up on his.

"Oh my god you love him don't you" she smiled.

"I did" Thea said softly, looking down to the ground.

"Why did you break up with him? you clearly still have feelings for him" Ada asked

"He got a new job in Chicago and I couldn't go with him, we just stopped contacting each other after a while. I just got on with life and we decided to end it" Thea announced.

"I think it's fate that he's come over here" Ada smiled. Thea sighed.

"No Ada I think it's down to Tommy there's obviously something going on there" she said sadly, when she and George were seeing each other he was a good citizen always doing as he was told and paying his way, so knowing that there was something with him and Tommy was strange.

As Thea went into the hotel to speak to George Ada waited in the hotel bar, she sat herself down and waited for her sister to finish. Thea made her way up to George's room he'd told her where to come when they were at the cinema, so she knew exactly where to go. As she neared the door a wave of nervousness overtook her, as she knocked on his door, she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down, it felt like she was having a first date with him again when he opened the door the familiarity of him calmed her a little.

"Hey George" she smiled.

"How're you?" he asked politely inviting her inside.

"I'm good thanks, are you? Look I don't have long and I'm glad to have caught you in it's just I need you to tell me what's going on between you and Tommy" Thea spoke fast unable to get her words our properly. She slapped herself knowing that she probably sounded like a jittery mess, George didn't mind as he was used to her being unable to control her mouth.

"I'm well thanks. I'm glad you came as I worried about you a lot since Tommy took you away so abruptly. There's nothing you need to worry about I just did something daft and now he's super cross about it" George said, he didn't seem bothered about Tommy's hostility.

"How can I not worry after his reaction to seeing you, I need to know please" Thea asked, she was desperate to know.

George kept looking at the clock on the wall and towards Thea he seemed alarmed by something.

"Thea get into the bathroom please I'm expecting somebody and I can't have them see you" George panicked, Thea didn't know where his sudden change of mood came from.

"Why?" Thea protested.

"I don't have time for questions I just need you to do as I ask please" George said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Don't make it long as I should be going" Thea tutted as she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door. Thea closed the toilet lid and sat down she waited to be told when she could come out, she could hear muffled voices coming from the room.

"I told you I did exactly what you said, there's nothing more I can do for you" George pleaded with a male who seemed to have given him orders, Thea got up off the loo and slowly made her way to the door so she could get a closer listen and maybe a look at who he was talking to.

"I asked you to bring me Thea Gray and you haven't done that so in case you didn't know you've actually failed most of your assignment" the man fumed, Thea gasped. Who on earth was this man?

"I can't let you hurt her! She means too much to me" George cried; Thea could hear the crack in his voice as he spoke.

"You should have thought of that before you smuggled your mongrel of a mother into this country using my wife's name!" the man shouted.

"Don't you dare speak of my mother like that! You don't understand Mr Thorne Thea is your son's sister in law you'll have the Peaky Blinders after you next!" George pleaded.

"I don't care, you have been stupid and I need to make sure that you won't do anything like it again, I only need the girl for a few hours" Mr Thorne said, he made it sound as if it was a simple thing.

Thea was thankful that the lock was on the door, she had to get out of here without being seen. She figured that she could get out through the window that was slightly open a jar, she didn't know how high up she was, so she needed to be careful. She opened the window a little wider and gently pulled her body upwards but soon thought against it when she saw how high up she was. George promised the man that he would bring Thea to him by 9pm that night, she didn't know if he meant this so she figured she wouldn't arrange to see him again.

Tommy's car pulled up outside the same hotel that George, Thea and Mr Thorne were in he got out and lead the false policeman to room 347, Tommy just thought that George would be up there with his mother at most. He had no idea about his dealings with Mr Thorne and no idea that his sister was hiding in the bathroom. When he knocked on the door George was sat on his bed with his head in his hands extremely ashamed of his actions, he got up and shakily opened the door to Tommy with blood all over his hands. Tommy gasped when he saw the scene in front of him, he recognised the lifeless body lying on the hotel room floor….


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Where on earth are the guns!" Tommy spat, overlooking Mr Thorne laying on the hotel floor. George was shaking barely able to speak.

"They're hidden inside the toilet cistern" he stammered. Tommy rushed over to the bathroom door and tried opening it.

"Fuck sake why won't it open is there somebody in there" Tommy sighed, annoyed that he couldn't go straight inside.

"Yes, Mr Shelby sir, I had to send her in there it was for the best Mr Thorne came just as she arrived. He wants me to give her to him, but I couldn't so she's in the bathroom" George announced, Tommy was lost he didn't know who he was referring to.

"Come on open the door please" Tommy called, hoping to entice the person inside to open up. Thea felt relief as she heard the familiarity of Tommy's voice. She was confined to the bath tub after hearing shouting and gun shots coming from the outside, she felt like she should have gone out and helped George, but she knew she had to stay hidden.

As Tommy waited, he looked over to Mr Thorne and back up to George.

"What happened here?" Tommy fumed.

"He tried to kill me; I had no choice but to fight back" George announced.

"do you realise who he is?" Tommy asked.

"Yes" George nodded unable to say anything else, he knew he was now in a terrible mess which was about to get a whole lot worse.

As Thea opened the door tears stained her face, her hand shook as she turned the lock.

"Are you hurt?" Tommy asked as he saw how broken Thea looked as she stepped gently out of the bathroom, he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"No" she shook her head accepting his hug and buried herself safely in his embrace.

"It's all going to be okay I promise" Tommy soothed, he felt her body shake he tried his best to settle her.

"George I don't want to see you again am I clear?" Tommy announced, gently letting Thea go, he turned her around and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I can't just leave" George protested.

"I won't repeat myself I want you out of this city by night fall" Tommy spat, he wanted to hurt him for involving Thea but part of him knew he kept her out of the way, so he owed him something.

"But Mr Shelby sir I want to stay here I want to make things right with Thea" George said, looking over at her with sadness in his eyes, Thea knew getting back together wasn't on the cards now.

"George please go, if you don't, you'll end up dead" Thea added, she left Tommy's side and walked over to George and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this, but I can't see you again" Thea said sternly, she couldn't cry anymore she had to be strong.

"Thea please" George begged.

"Tommy I'll be downstairs come find me when you're ready" Thea dropped her hand gently from George's face and stepped away from him, she turned to Tommy as she walked out of the room joining her sister in the hotel bar. She made her way downstairs with her head held high proud of her strength.

Tommy rushed into the bathroom to look for the guns, he was happy to find them so he could finally get this mess sorted.

"As a thank you for taking care of the guns I have a reward for you" Tommy handed George a wad of cash.

"It'll be enough for a new life just you and your mother" Tommy announced; George looked at the money now in his hand.

"Thank you, why are you doing this?" George was taken a back by this.

"Please don't ask questions just accept the money and leave. Thea loves you and I can't have your death on my conscience" Tommy said. George looked over to Mr Thorne, Tommy picked up on this.

"I'll sort this" Tommy sighed; he knew his good friend Johnny Dogs could help him out with this one if needed but he had an idea of his own. Tommy waited for George to leave, he was relieved to see that there wasn't a lot of blood on the carpet, there was enough to form some evidence of how the man died. Tommy retrieved a towel from the bathroom and picked up the firearm that was used, he laid it on the bed. He then picked up Mr Thorne and placed him on the bed using a sheet to avoid touching him, he positioned him on the bed and made it look as though he'd taken his own life. He quickly noticed there was a small blood stain at a safe distance from the bed and some blood spatter on the wall he seemed pleased with himself at how he'd worked it all out. Before leaving the room, he made sure to put Mr Thorne's finger prints onto the gun so George's wouldn't show up if the police were to analyse it. He then left and met Ada and Thea in the bar area, he had the guns inside a holdall type bag that resembled a weekender bag.

"Are you ready girls?" Tommy asked. Ada was none the wiser at what had gone on, but Thea had a lot to hide. All they needed to do is wait for the news to spread about Mr Thorne's death.

"I need to get back to Freddie he's going to think I've found a new man I've been out so long" Ada laughed as she got up.

"He probably thinks you've run off with Charlie Chaplin" Thea teased.

"Trust me if given the chance I would" Ada laughed.

"Now ladies less of the adultery threats we should be going" Tommy cleared his throat interrupting the two women from their conversation.

"Take us to the station please Tommy I want to go and see Pol she'll want to know about George being here" Thea asked, she missed Pol and really could use a good old chat with her.

"Tomorrow, I don't think she'll be up to a visit so late in the day" Tommy said. Thea nodded not wanting to argue, she craved her own space and wanted to be in the confinement of her own room so she could really let her emotions run free, she carried on being herself around Ada hiding the emotions that were trying their hardest to shine through. Tommy drove Ada home and lastly drove Thea home.

"You go on in the house. Mary will still be up so she'll keep you company. There's something I've got to sort out tonight I'll see you in the morning alright" Tommy said as he pulled up outside his home.

"Okay. Thanks for earlier for helping George I mean. I've no idea what's gone on between him and Freddie's dad but I know that whatever it is, it's a lot worse than him stealing Mrs Thorne's identity" Thea sighed, she desperately wanted things to be different but life always had a habit of giving her things that she didn't want.

"Trust me I didn't do it for him, I did it for you. You wind down for the night I'll come and speak with you tomorrow and take it from there eh?" Tommy said, he could see that she wanted to be alone.

"Goodnight Tommy" Thea smiled as she got out of the car.

"Goodnight our Thea" Tommy smiled back at her, he waited till she was safe inside before he drove off.

He had borrowed the false policeman's car and promised him that he would meet him back at the hotel within the hour, at first he didn't believe that Tommy would come back but he soon saw that he was deadly serious when he told him he could have his most sacred racing horse as a gift if he didn't show up within the hour.

When Tommy pulled up outside the hotel he was relieved to see the man waiting for him.

"Wow Mr Shelby you're early" he said, checking his watch to clarify the time.

"I'm a fast driver and I always keep to my word. Now do you want these bloody guns or what?" Tommy had had enough of him already.

"Oh yes" the man rubbed his hands together in delight.

Tommy handed him the holdall full of firearms.

"There you are all 12 guns. Now I'll be keeping your car, lets call it compensation for all the trouble these have caused" Tommy announced dangling the keys in front of the man.

"What will you do if I don't allow you to take it" the man asked.

"I'll kill you and all of your family" Tommy spat.

"Very well then take the car" the man sighed.

Tommy drove back home with a smirk on his face he was relieved that the trouble with the guns was over and pleased with his new motor. His only challenge now was ensuring that Thea was able to keep everything to herself. When he settled down for the night all he could see was Mr Thorne's face as he closed his eyes…...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Polly was waiting to hear when she would be put on trial, Tommy asked if she would like to see Thea, but she asked for her not to come. He felt that he couldn't tell Thea as he knew it would upset her a lot. Arthur wanted nothing more than to confess to what he'd done but he knew Polly wouldn't allow him, for some reason she felt worthy of being behind bars, but nobody knew why, although she had quite a violent side, they didn't think she would have actually killed somebody.

Thea was sat in the main room by the fire staring in to space, she didn't notice Arthur walking in the room and sitting beside her on the couch.

"You alright?" he asked startling her back into reality.

"I guess, I'm all good thanks, are you?" Thea lied, Arthur didn't know what had happened to Mr Thorne and Thea wondered how long it would be till he did.

"All good thank you flower, how do you feel about becoming my business partner?" he announced with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hang on a minute what daft idea have you got now" Thea laughed; this wasn't the first time Arthur had asked her to team up with him.

"I've only gone and bought New Market racecourse! And I want you to help me host the under new management party" Arthur beamed, Thea was aware that he wanted to do this but wasn't sure that he would actually go ahead with it, she took a moment to process his proposal.

"I'd love to, under one condition could I please come on any upcoming Blinder business. I'm 18 now and I feel that I'm ready to support you, even if I just spy or something I really want to be involved" Thea asked, she guessed what his answer would probably be she thought should she provide the cotton wool that he most probably would wrap her in.

"Me and Tom have told you before Blinder business has no place for a woman, But I can't see how one outing will hurt" Arthur said, finally giving in to her.

"Oh my god thanks so much Arthur" Thea squealed, hugging him tightly before getting up and heading to her room.

"Wahoo!" she squealed once more.

"Alright alright pipe down" Arthur laughed; he couldn't be cross with her, but she needed to stay quiet because if Tommy caught light of it, he'd most definitely stop her.

"If I do well could I possibly come on another" Thea asked.

"Look I don't want to hear no more of it, one outing and one only" Arthur said, sounding a little annoyed but not fully.

"Now that we're business partners we should probably get cracking, when are you hoping on holding the race day?" Thea wondered.

"On Saturday" Arthur announced.

"Christ sake Arthur that's two days away" Thea said taken a back a little.

"I know, that's why I've hired the best to help me plan and make it all a success" Arthur said with a smile, Thea's cheeks glowed a slight shade of red.

"Thanks" she smiled as she left the room. She wasn't used to hearing compliments but when she did, she would always blush.

Ada and Freddie had gone out for the afternoon, so they'd asked Thea to take care of their children. Karl was happily playing football outside and little Hannah was trying her hardest to join in with her brother's sport.

"Hannah why don't we go inside and start making tea? Karl wants to play by himself" Thea gestured for the almost four year old girl to take her hand.

"But I don't want to, mama says I can play with Karl whenever I want" Hannah stood with her arms folded and lip out ready for a tantrum.

"I don't want you to play with me" Karl spat, at nearly Six years old the thought of playing with his little sister bored him and he thought better of it.

"I think we should be sorting out what the teddies are going to be eating when we have our picnic" Thea informed Hannah, she was easily distracted as she quickly turned around and ran into the house.

"Can I bake them a cake please?" Hannah yelled from the doorstep.

"Yes, Karl I'll be inside if you need me okay?" Thea added, so Karl knew that he wouldn't be fully alone.

"Okay auntie Thea" Karl beamed, happy at being left to his own devices. Thea's heart burst this was the first time she'd heard him call her auntie.

While inside Thea and Hannah started to prepare the sandwich's ready for their teddy bear's picnic. Thea knew that little Hannah would be in her element knowing that she would be sat amongst her favourite teddies.

"Can we invite uncle Tommy?" Hannah asked.

"He's busy today sweetie but we can save him a piece of cake. How about that?" Thea said, Tommy was at a meeting with Polly's solicitor he needed professional help in order to get her out.

"He's never home is he, what does he do for a job?" Hannah wondered; she was definitely at the age where she wanted to know the answer to everything.

"He helps to stop people from doing bad things" Thea smiled, this was partly true but of course the Peaky Blinders did bad things too.

"Sort of like the police?" her soft voice chimed, excited at the thought that her uncle was a policeman.

"In a funny sort of way yes, but he isn't a policeman he just helps them sort of" Thea added.

"I'd like to be like him when I grow up" Hannah giggled. Thea smiled at her innocence if only the girl knew what sort of things he got up to.

"You'll have to wait and see and that could happen" Thea said.

Once Ada and Freddie had collected their children Thea started planning race day. She decided that she would hold a family fun day where people could bring their families a long too if they wished, Arthur thought this was a great idea as he knew that takings would be good. By the time race day arrived everything was meticulously planned all that needed to be done was let the punters in.

"Arthur how's it looking out there?" Thea asked as she finished filling in the final risk assessment.

"Filled to the rafters" Arthur beamed, chuffed to bits with the hustle and bustle of his first day at Newmarket racecourse.

"By the way I recruited some extra staff to keep everyone protected. Finn and Scudboat are manning the gates just in case anybody wants to try and start trouble" Thea announced.

"Thea flower you know I wanted to keep all this separate. What did you go and recruit them clowns for?" Arthur groaned.

"With you and Tom working inside the grounds who the hell is going to take care of the turnstiles?" Thea said, sticking up for herself.

"Curly and uncle Charlie are paid for that" Arthur said.

"I don't see any harm in having four men on hand. If you want, I'll go myself and make it five that can be my first assignment" Thea offered.

"Hang on a minute, you think I'll let you in harms way without training?" Arthur said.

"Being thrown in the deep end is better when it comes to learning on the job" Thea was a little nervous, but she didn't let this show.

"Here have this! You'll need to look after yourself" Arthur handed her his firearm.

"Aren't you going to need this?" Thea asked.

"No, you have it, I think you're going to give the lads a run for their money" Arthur smiled, he felt proud of her as he knew this is what she had always wanted.

"You're the only one that trusts that I'm going to do well" Thea smiled.

"That's because I know you are. Now get going before I change my mind" Arthur beamed.

"There's one other thing I need" Thea paused before she headed for the gates.

She stood on her tip toes and removed Arthur's peaky cap gently, she then placed it on her own head and said.

"By order of the Peaky Blinders let's keep trouble to a bare minimum" Thea shouted as she turned away from Arthur and made her way to the front gates ready to fight the world if she needed to.

"Ah look Tommy" Arthur beamed as Tommy approached and saw Thea leaving the venue decked out in a beautiful dress proudly wearing Arthur's hat.

Tommy couldn't help but smile at the site in front of him, he knew how much becoming a member meant to her and was willing to give her a chance. He just wished Arthur would have asked him first….


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Thea had just finished helping to man the turnstiles at the racecourse and really enjoyed it. With the help from Finn, Curly and Charlie she had managed to successfully stop any unlawful beings from entering the celebrations.

"I reckon you've got this job in the bag, I've never seen anything like it men instantly backing down when a woman speaks "Curly smiled, he'd watched Thea control the men that approached her most couldn't argue with her as they had been brought up to respect women so she had them wrapped around her little finger.

"I can only do my best Curly but thanks" she smiled at the man, when it came to it, she hoped that she would be able to do other jobs rather than playing security guard at a family event.

Although the front gates were manned nobody had thought that the back gates would be accessed, unbeknownst to the Shelby family a member of parliament had managed to sneak in to the event with two of his men they had heard that Tommy was soon to become mayor of Birmingham and they wanted to stop him, John Ridgeworth MP felt that the city needed to be saved from such a notorious character and fancied the job himself.

"I have a feeling that Mr Shelby will be nearest to the podium he will most probably be doing a speech around 4pm just before the final race of the day" John announced to the two accompanying men waiting for orders.

"Okay sir we'll be on guard" one of the men said in return.

"Please remember no civilians or children just the rotten man himself" John ordered.

"Noted" the second man said, once the men had gone about their business John went to investigate the venue and somehow blend in.

Thea was sat in the private lounge eating food with her family, Arthur was setting glasses around the table preparing for a fresh cold bottle of wine to be served.

"Oi can I have some fucking hush please" Arthur shouted to his family who were currently laughing and joking indistinctly.

"I want to propose a toast" he clinked a glass at a second attempt to shut everybody up.

"Here we go time for Arthur to show himself up" Tommy laughed knowing Arthur's track record of speeches.

"We'll be sat here two hours before he gets through the first sentence" Ada added causing everyone to laugh.

"give me bleeding chance would you" Arthur groaned, annoyed that he wasn't given the chance to speak.

"You'll have to be quick as the final race starts in fifteen minutes" Thea added; she was eager to watch the race as she'd placed a bet.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"I just want to thank you all for joining me today on my first day as site owner of New Market racecourse, I can't be prouder of my team for helping the day run so smoothly it has made all the sleepless nights worthwhile. I'd like to offer you £100 each towards your bets. You can spend the money on whatever you want but if you decide to place a bet then best of look by order of the Peaky fucking Blinders" Arthur bellowed lifting his glass in celebration, the family cheered in response excited at the news of earning themselves £100.

Thea offered to escort Tommy towards the podium in time for his speech, Tommy accepted her offer and the two were on their way down.

"I have a great feeling about this race I already put a bet on before Arthur gave us that money" Thea smiled, feeling optimistic as they walked.

"I wish you luck, I beg to differ, so I haven't bothered placing a bet" Tommy said, his mind turning while he thought about his speech.

"Don't be asking for a sub when I go and win" Thea joked, Tommy cracked a smile.

"Top marks for optimism but I think you're biting off more than you can chew" Tommy said.

"We'll see" Thea winked, proud that she knew something Tommy didn't. Thea and Arthur had made sure that the race would be fixed, Arthur paid each jockey in turn so that they would perform poorly on purpose. The winning horse would be Starling Express, so Thea and Arthur had placed down quite a lot of their own money. Thea hadn't forgot about Polly so she promised herself that she would give her a cut in her winnings.

Arthur, Ada and Thea were standing on the front row of the crowd, behind them were hordes of people anticipating the viewing of their new mayor all chattering amongst themselves while they waited.

"I can't believe how many people want to see our Tommy" Thea beamed as she turned around and took in the atmosphere.

"I bet most of them are faking their interest so they can receive an endorsement on his first week in office" Ada sighed, she always saw the worst in people, but she probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Ah Ada don't be so black and white flower" Arthur added.

"I wasn't I was only telling you what could happen" Ada protested.

"shh I think he's going to start" Thea hushed the two as he saw Tommy make a gesture that he was going to begin.

"Good afternoon fellow citizens I am Mr Thomas Shelby and I am soon to become the mayor of Birmingham. I know that many of you here today call my city home and I am going to do my upmost best to answer to any requests that you have for the city" Tommy stood proudly as he introduced himself to the people.

Ada started giggling slightly, Thea threatened to join in too.

"Ada shh you'll set me off" Thea whispered hoping that her sister would hush up.

"I'm sorry" Ada giggled louder, catching Tommy's attention slightly.

"Bloody hell girls you're in your twenties now act like it, shut up" Arthur scolded trying to quieten them down before Tommy did. Ada had caught site of a person doing a Moonie behind Tommy on the podium it turned out that this was a distraction arranged by Mr Ridgewood. Arthur, Curly and Charlie rushed up on stage to try and be rid of the man. Thea and Ada remained where they were standing soon ending their laughter when a fight had broken out on stage.

Thea wanted to go up and help but was stopped by Ada.

"Thea stay out of it. It's not safe" Ada proclaimed, grabbing her sisters' arm.

"Since when did I care about safety" Thea spat, breaking free from Ada's grip. She felt a little bad for snapping, but she couldn't just stand about when all hell was breaking loose before her eyes.

"I'll take your fucking eyes you bastard" Arthur spat as he punched hell out of one of the men, Tommy put his status at risk by joining in on the fight. Thea had now run onto the podium with a gun in hand.

"Thea what are you doing? Get away now" Tommy shouted, fearing for his own life as well as hers.

"No Tom I'm here to help and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Thea announced, etching closer to the men helping Arthur break free from a headlock.

Thea held the gun to one of the men's heads and said.

"You think you can mess with the Peaky Blinders well you've got another thing coming" Thea snapped, just ready to pull the trigger.

She was suddenly grabbed by Tommy and thrown to the ground as the impact of a detonated hand grenade shook the venue.

After ten seconds had passed, she tried to move but she heard Tommy whisper for her to stay down so she did what she was told, as if the situation wasn't bad enough the detonation of a second hand grenade took place, this time knocking Thea out into a world of oblivion...

**Authors note**

**Hi, I'm really sorry about the short break in updating. I was away the weekend at a christening in Manchester and left my laptop at home so I couldn't write. I'm hoping to keep the updates coming every other day. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'd also like to thank those who have voted and have taken the time to read my story it really means a lot knowing that someone has actually read something that I've written it really is lovely. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Newmarket racecourse was now the scene of a warzone, people were laying wounded some reaching out for their friends and relatives and some too unwell to do so. Thankfully for some of the thousands of people that were there they were unhurt so all they thought to do was run out of the gates to safety in fear that a third grenade would detonate.

Arthur was one of the lucky ones, he arose from the ground and searched for Tommy, Ada and Thea.

"Tommy, Ada, Thea where are ya" He shouted worried as he had been unable to find them.

There was no reply, he quickly scouted all the fallen people hoping to find them. When he looked towards the podium entrance, he was relieved to see Ada sat on the floor taking in the atmosphere around her.

Arthur approached her and helped her to her feet.

"hang on a minute not so fast" Arthur said softly as Ada tried rushing to her feet, he wasn't sure if she was injured or not.

"I need to go Arthur I need to pick the kids up" Ada panicked; the shrapnel wound on her arm bleeding profusely her body showing signs of shock as she tried to break free from Arthur's grip.

"Come on Ada you need to see a doctor, the kids are alright with Freddie" Arthur soothed reassuring her that her children were nowhere near the racecourse. Arthur escorted her over to the makeshift medical area that had just been set up.

"I'll come back soon alright flower" Arthur said softly, kissing her head gently as he left her in the capable hands of the medical team.

Tommy had also sustained some shrapnel injuries and had been knocked unconscious, but he had had worse, so he decided to get up and help the injured. He looked everywhere for Thea, but she was nowhere to be seen, he remembered that he had shielded her as best as he could, but he figured she must have fled the scene as he knew she was with him when both grenades detonated. He wanted to know if Arthur and Ada were okay and most of all he wanted to know who was responsible. He hadn't done anything illegal since the gun situation, so he was a little confused as to why his family were being targeted.

He bumped into Curly who looked a little confused as to where he was.

"Oh, thank god Mr Shelby I thought you were dead" Curly smiled, pleased to see Tommy.

"I'm alright Curly, are you hurt?" he asked checking the man for any signs of injury.

"No Tom. What's happened? Are we back in Small Heath?" Curly pondered. Tommy worried that he'd hit his head as he didn't seem to know where he was or what had gone on.

"There's been an explosion, I need you to help me find our Arthur, Ada and Thea can you do that for me?" Tommy asked, Curly quickly focused.

"I can, what about Finn? He's here?" Curly asked. Tommy's heart dropped he didn't know that Finn had come he had a job up in London and was supposed to be out of the midlands.

"I need you to think hard now Curly, are you sure that Finn's here?" Tommy panicked; he wasn't sure if the man was just confused but he needed to know either way.

"Yes, Thomas I saw him enter the men's toilets with his woman" Curly announced.

The men's toilets were just behind the podium which meant that Finn and his other half would have been impacted in some way he quickly rushed over to the entrance of the toilets but was held back by police.

"I'm sorry sir I can't let you in here, there are several casualties back here and we can't have anybody entering until we know that they are all out. If you're looking for other amenities, then please use the ones nearest to the food quarter" a police man told Tommy.

He pushed the man out of the way and proceeded inside the toilet block.

"I'm sorry sir I've already told you" the policeman added; he slipped some steel handcuffs hoping to put Tommy in them.

"I don't care, my brother is in there!" Tommy snapped at the man.

"They're doing everything possible to get them out, you're coming with me to the station" the policeman announced, Tommy saw red and slipped out his gun he felt lucky that he was armed.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't fucking do! If you don't let me through then your brains will be painting the walls by the end of this day, am I clear?" Tommy spat pointing the gun to the man's for head.

"Yes sir!" the man gulped instantly allowing Tommy inside.

"Thank you, I don't want to see you here when I come out!" Tommy bellowed; the man ran off in a panic.

Tommy walked inside and searched high and low for Finn and his fiancé.

"Finn, Caroline can you hear me!" he called as he checked the cubicles seeing bodies of people who hadn't made it scouting them for any resemblance to his missing relatives.

He checked the final cubicle and his heart dropped when he saw Finn looking inconsolable while he held Caroline's hand tightly as he said his final goodbyes.

Tommy approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Finn I'm so sorry" he said softly looking down at the ground.

"Who the fuck did this?" Finn spat; Tommy hadn't seen hatred this strong in somebody's eyes in a long time.

"I have Curly and uncle Charlie on the case it's not something I have the information on yet" he announced, it worried him that he didn't know who it was as he was usually pretty clued up.

Thea hadn't been so lucky she was one of the injured ones the impact of the explosion sending her into another area, when she regained consciousness, she struggled to obtain feelings in her legs. As she tried to sit up, she was unable to lift herself off of the ground there was a heavy compress putting pressure on her, she heaved and heaved but couldn't set herself free.

"Help!" she called hoping to be heard, people around her were also severely injured so she hoped to reach help quickly.

"Thea? Is that you" Arthur called as he eventually heard her calls for help, he rushed inside not caring that it probably wasn't safe as he approached Thea, he could see that she wasn't in a very good way.

"Don't worry girl I'll get ya out" he smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.

"I can't feel my legs Arthur" Thea cried, numbness and fear overtaking her.

"It's alright it's going to be fine you hear me?" Arthur reassured her, as he tried his hardest to free her from the wooden plank that had taken position.

"Is Tom and Ada alright?" Thea asked, not caring about her current strife.

"Ada's with the nurse but I don't know where Tom is. You need to focus on getting better yourself darlin" Arthur said hoping to bring her back to her own feelings rather than anybody else's.

"Can you just take me home please" Thea asked, Arthur looked down towards her legs and again at the wood. He heaved it one last time and eventually it budged right out of the way, Thea screamed in pain as the air got to her wound.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Arthur said softly gutted that he had to inflict pain on her. He picked her up gently and carried her towards the medical area where he'd left Ada.

"How's it feeling now you're in the fresh air can you feel them" Arthur asked hopefully.

"No" Thea shook her head tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Ah don't cry we'll get you up and about soon" Arthur soothed removing hair from her eyes as he walked.

"Arthur!" Tommy called as he saw Arthur making his way over to the medical tent.

Arthur turned around and waved him over.

"Thea are you alright?" Tommy asked with concern as he saw her clinging to Arthur.

"I don't know" she said sadly her legs throbbing from pain, she couldn't understand why she couldn't feel the presence of her legs, yet the pain was horrific.

"Where's our Ada?" Tommy asked.

"She's being looked after in there, she's okay just in shock the poor girl" Arthur said nodding over to the medical area which was a mere seven steps away.

Once settled on a makeshift bed Thea was examined by a doctor, she had several episodes of severe pain so she was given a sedative to calm her down as it was thought that the more, she put strain on herself it would slow down her recovery. The ambulance line was too long so nurses did most of their caring in the small area, once the tent had got full there was no choice but to spread outside.

Finn was on the lookout for the men that caused the incident, but he didn't know if they would still be alive, he wanted to know their motives. Tommy on the other hand didn't want to do anything about it as he thought that if the Peaky Blinders were to retaliate then they would only do something worse afterwards.

Ada was now up and about she was sat beside Thea's stretcher keeping her company.

Although Thea was out for the count Ada wanted to be there when she woke up.

Arthur had gone home with Linda he wanted to make her something to eat and Tommy was still on site trying his hardest to persuade Finn to call it a day, but he just wouldn't relent…

**Hi guys I know I've not stuck to my every other day update again, but I have an exciting reason why that didn't happen. On Thursday I was lucky enough to attend the series 5 premier, although I didn't win tickets like I applied for I went along anyway to try and gain access to the red carpet I got there at 12pm and patiently waited to see if I would be allowed at the barrier, at around half past 3 the red tape was removed and I was able to go and stand at the front of the barrier I was in shock as I didn't expect it. I was lucky enough to meet Sophie Rundle (Ada), Finn Cole (Michael), Harry Kirkton (Finn), Natasha O'keeffe (Lizzy), Helen McCrory (Polly) and Packy Lee (Johnny Dogs). Unfortunately, Paul and Cillian couldn't attend but I'm shocked and so grateful for the opportunity that I was given. There were some props on the red carpet that I have photographed and I'm hoping to be adding them to my story soon. Thanks again for reading my updates will regulate now. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Polly had just been told when her court date would be, here she would find out if she would be released or sent to prison permanently. At the moment she was in HM Prison Birmingham and had been there since the third day of her arrest she wished to be home, but she knew that she needed to proceed with protecting Arthur.

"Mrs Gray there is a phone call for you in my office" Inspector Campbell said as he approached Polly's cell, Polly didn't know what to think she was aware that prisoners weren't allowed to enter the staff area so why was she different?

"Who from? If it's from a stranger, then I don't want to know" Polly said as Campbell opened the gate of her cell being sure to keep her contained with the handcuffs as they walked.

"Thomas Shelby" Campbell added, not saying much more.

Tommy wanted to tell her about Thea's injury and what had happened at the racecourse, he also asked for a warrant to let her come on day release so she could come and see her. Thea was at Tommy's home resting as he thought she wouldn't recover well in the hospital.

"Hey Thea, Pol'scoming to see you this afternoon" Ada announced as she drew the curtains letting the sunlight in.

"I can't have her see me like this" Thea panicked, under the cover's she looked well but the use of her legs was non-existent.

"Don't worry about her reaction she's brought you up from birth so I highly doubt seeing you stuck in bed is going to phase her in the slightest" Ada laughed, Thea smiled.

"I guess you're right, how long will she be able to stay?" Thea asked.

"Only for a few hours Tommy's had her released for the day so I can't see it being any longer than that" Ada announced.

Thea awaited Polly's arrival trying to figure out how she could tell her about her recent situation.

Tommy managed to persuade Finn to call it a day when it came to searching for the men, Curly and Charlie had discovered who it was and had sent some of the blinders on the case and luckily for Tommy only Mr Ridgeworth had survived and was now being held captive at the betting shop, Arthur was trying his best to get the information as to what his motives were but the man kept his mouth shut and refused to cooperate with anything that he was asked to do. Tommy guessed that he must have been trying to assassinate him in order to overtake the job role of mayor.

"So, Arthur I'm thinking that Mr Ridgeworth would like me to take his tongue permanently seeing as he is pretending to have lost it today" Tommy smirked, looking down at the man sat on a wooden chair with his hands tied around his back with string.

"Don't give me any ideas as you know I'll do it" Arthur added, lifting a knife to the man's mouth, as the blade made contact with his tongue was when he suddenly started speaking.

"No! you can't do this!" John spat as he kicked Arthur repetitively. Arthur inserted the blade fully into John's mouth slicing his tongue into two pieces laughing as he felt him trying to kick him out of the way.

"That's what you get for withholding information from us Shelby's and this is what you get for hurting and endangering our family and civilians" Arthur fumed, he removed his right eye and hoped that this would teach him a lesson.

"Now fuck off!" Tommy spat, untying John's hands from the chair and giving him the boot out of the door.

"We won't be hearing from that bastard again!" Arthur felt pleased with himself.

"Well that's the plan anyway. We should be getting back as Poll will be here soon. She won't be going back either so you're going to have to help me sort her out when she protests" Tommy said.

"What strings have you pulled now then eh?" Arthur asked, he knew he must have done something.

"I've offered Inspector Campbell the first day of takings from the family race day. He's agreed to keep Poll out and pardon you" Tommy announced, it wasn't easy, but he finally managed to seal the deal he just hoped that Arthur would be on board too.

"Bloody hell Tom you've pulled up a right problem here. How am I going to pay all my workers? they won't want to have worked for free" Arthur asked, he was thinking of his books and how much he would need to pay everyone.

"That has all been taken care of, I've put aside much of your yearly earnings this year so they can all be paid. It's not like you're short of pennies is it Arthur" Tommy said trying to reason with him.

"You could have asked me; how do you know I hadn't planned on using the money elsewhere. But I must admit I do want aunt Poll home where she belongs" Arthur agreed finally. He felt guilty that she was in prison he wished he could have turned back the clock.

Polly was now being escorted to Tommy's house by a police officer, she was still in handcuffs but had her left hand free. As they entered the house, she felt nervous she didn't know how Thea would react to seeing her and most of all she didn't know how she would react to seeing Thea.

"Hey Pol" Ada beamed as her aunt walked into the living room, she pulled her into a hug genuinely pleased to see her.

"Hello Ada, I like your hair when did you get that done?" Polly asked, hugging her niece back and admiring her new hairdo.

"Last Wednesday I fancied a change" Ada smiled.

Thea was sat by the fire with a blanket wrapped around her legs, she was sat in a wheelchair facing the window.

"Oh Thea" Polly sighed as she approached her, feeling sad at the site of her being infirm.

"Hi mum, how do you like my new wheels?" Thea laughed, she moved herself slightly forward and then back showing off the strong metal wheels on her wooden based chair.

"Very posh I will say. Was this Tommy's doing?" Polly asked, she was always the first to blame her nephew but this time it wasn't really his fault.

"No mum I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tommy's going to be the mayor soon will you come to his welcome to office party?" Thea wondered, she and Arthur had planned to make the day special as it wasn't everyday your brother became the mayor of the city.

"I'll think about it; I don't think I'll be able to come out again so soon" Polly said sadly.

"I'll write a letter inviting you, Ada will you write one too?" Thea offered; Ada nodded.

"Of Course," she said.

Before Polly could say anything, else Tommy and Arthur bounced into the room. They each kissed the women on the cheek to greet them.

"It's nice to see you our Pol, I have something you should know" Tommy announced.

"Trust me it's something you'll wanna hear" Arthur chimed.

Thea and Ada looked at each other clueless, Thea mouthed "do you know" to Ada but she just shrugged as she didn't know.

"Officer could you please give us a minute?" Tommy asked the officer who was supervising Polly.

"I'll be outside" the officer smiled, gently freeing Polly from the handcuffs.

"Tom please don't take too long they'll be needing me back I have chores booked in for 5pm" Polly added.

"Chores bloody hell" Arthur laughed, clearly amused by this.

"Perhaps you need another few weeks inside as I bet you don't help Linda with the house work" Ada teased.

"Ah no need for that Ada what business does a man have with looking after the house" Arthur said, a little annoyed.

"It's time for a revolution Arthur, we need to break stereotypes men and women shouldn't have fixed jobs everyone should have the same opportunity" Ada bellowed hoping to get her point across she had a huge interest in the revolution and wanted equal rights for men and women.

"Bollox utter bollox they've filled your head with" Arthur said, thinking that she had been brainwashed but he was wrong as her thoughts were her own.

"Alright you two, Polly needs to be told what we're here to say" Tommy shouted, drawing the debating to a close.

"Yes Tom" Arthur cleared his throat gesturing for Tommy to start speaking.

"Don't think this is the last you hear of it because I agree with Ada" Thea added.

"Who else is going to interrupt me?" Tommy spat annoyed with everyone for chatting irrelevance.

"Just get on with it Tommy" Ada sighed.

"Okay, Poll as you know you're spending the afternoon out of prison" Tommy said.

"Yes" Polly nodded showing her understanding.

"I'm pleased to tell you that you won't be going back as I have liaised with inspector Campbell once again. As you can see Thea needs rehabilitation and I feel that you're the only person who will be able to help her properly" Tommy announced. Thea looked shocked and so did Ada, Polly just stared into space nobody being able to tell what her reaction would be.

"Thank you, Thomas," Polly said, she approached him and hugged him tightly.

"My pleasure Pol" Tommy said hugging her back.

Thea was happy that Polly was staying as not having her around was a little strange, although it was strange at first, she did end up adapting to her not being there as she found great company in Mary Tommy's maid. All that was left to do now was wait and see what her doctor would say to her as she was getting really tired of being wheelchair bound and hated relying on other people to do the simple tasks that she now found difficult…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Polly had now been out for a week and was trying her best to get Thea moving and stretching her muscles. When the doctor came to visit, he didn't think the damage to her nerves would last much longer, he did plenty of exercises to try and get the ball rolling, he was pleased with Polly's attempts at getting her up and about. Thea's confidence wasn't great she felt better just staying in bed or in her chair because she knew she would be safe.

"I've sorted you a lovely dress for Tommy's welcome party" Polly smiled; Thea looked to the ground.

"I'm not going, I'm not going anywhere in this chair" Thea protested, lately she didn't feel comfortable leaving the house in her wheelchair as she worried that she would be treated differently or horribly when people saw her. She knew it wouldn't be from her own, but it would be words at the hands of the public and sometimes they could be a person's biggest enemy.

"You can't stay home Thea, it's going to be a wonderful night live music, a free bar the works" Polly chimed, she herself was excited about the party as it would be an opportunity for her to let her hair down.

"I'll have plenty to do here, I started knitting Hannah a bear and I'd like very much if I could finish it" Thea said, Polly sighed.

"Please come for an hour, Tommy will want you there and besides it'll be great for the city to see him integrating with disabled people" Polly beamed, Thea shook her head in disbelief.

"Is that all I am to you a show for the city to watch and feel sorry for? I'm not coming Pol stick your free dress up your arse!" she spat, wheeling out of the room leaving Polly in deep thought.

Tommy had heard about Polly's disagreement with Thea, Mary had told him that she had heard Thea crying in her room. She didn't want to pry but her sobs were heard for several hours and had to do something. Tommy came home a little early so he could speak with Thea. When he got home, she was sat reading a book, not wanting to startle her he gently pulled up a chair beside her.

"What's your book about?" he asked, she placed the book on her knees trying to keep to the page she was on.

"About a woman in love it's only to pass the time I'll be carrying on with Hannah's bear once I've finished this chapter" Thea smiled, pointing to the half knitted bear that was on the side table beside her.

"So, I hear you enjoy reading am I right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it just passes the time Tom that's all I'm sorry if you think I'm a book worm" Thea babbled; Tommy smiled.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of if you like reading there's nothing I can do to stop you. I want you to do a book recommendation speech at my mayor party" Tommy announced.

This had come from nowhere, but Tommy wanted her at his party no matter what.

"Do you think your constituents will be interested in that?" Thea asked.

"I think so, bring three of your recently read books I know how passionate you can be about them. Speak to people, have them join the library before you know it the night will be over" Tommy said, he knew the whole book talking thing would leer her in he didn't want her staying home wallowing in self-pity.

"Promise me that once I'm done talking I can go home, I don't want to be around to hear people's comments about me because I know they'll overlook it all and just talk about my injury" Thea said, her mental health had taken a hit since the explosions and she didn't see it improving any time soon.

"No fucker will say anything when we're around. Why are you so worried about what people think?" Tommy asked, this was new for Thea she hardly ever lacked in confidence.

"Because I don't want them to feel sorry for me I just want to be able to get on with my life, that first time I went to the shops on my own they wouldn't let me in" Thea said sadly thinking back to the time she attempted to take herself to the shop.

"That's because you started hitting the owner with your shoe because he told you off for not looking where you were going" Tommy laughed at the memory he was asked to come and collect her from the police station where she had been held for disturbing the peace.

"He said he didn't want me showing my chair in his shop again, so I had to make him pay Tom" Thea said trying to justify it. The owner of the shop was left black and blue, despite not being able to walk she still had a great deal of upper body strength.

"Maybe you should have thought about your actions beforehand he wouldn't have said that if you'd have kept your shoes where they belong. Are you going to do what I've asked you then?" he wondered, he needed confirmation so he could have her name added to the guest list, he had her at the top anyway, but she didn't know that.

"Yeah but I'm coming home straight after" Thea said, Tommy smiled very pleased with himself.

"Mary came and told me about how upset you were earlier, why were you upset?" Tommy asked finally getting to the reason why he came to speak to her in the first place.

"Just getting annoyed with all this" Thea said.

"I think you're going to make a full recovery, Pol told me you've been responding well to the exercises" Tommy said hoping to stop her from thinking of the bad things.

"I don't know what else the doctor can do for me; the exercises haven't done anything for my pain and the more I work hard at it the less energy I have to do what I love and it isn't fair Tommy" Thea said sadly, she didn't cry she'd used up all of the tears earlier.

"How about you go private? I know plenty of doctors who can help you. I want to give you something proper for your birthday because as you know your rush back to Birmingham stopped me from getting you anything" Tommy offered.

Thea stayed quiet for a moment she had thought about Tommy's offer but didn't know what to say private health care didn't come cheap.

"You don't have to get me anything seriously Tommy just you letting me stay at your house is enough, I can't have you pay out way too much money just for a few weeks of treatment" Thea said, she was grateful to Tommy for his hospitality as he had been a godsend to her the last few months.

"And why can't you? I'll be paying for it whether you like it, or you don't. Get Pol to sort you out a dress because we're going out tonight" Tommy announced.

"Tonight? What's tonight" Thea wondered.

"Today Thea I will become the mayor of Birmingham" Tommy said proudly.

"You mean the party is tonight?" Thea recalled.

"Yes, if I would have given you more notice you would have pulled out on the day. A car will come for you in half an hour so get your glad rags on you're going out" Tommy turned around and left the room leaving Thea with her thoughts, soon after Polly came to help her get ready.

Once dressed Polly thought she looked beautiful, she had on a red flapper dress that enhanced her slim body splendidly. Her makeup and hair had been done beautifully too she really did look a million dollars.

When the car arrived to pick them up Thea felt a little bit more excited than she thought.

The short drive to Birmingham town hall went quick and by the time they had arrived the party was in full swing.

"Here they are, hello Poll alright Thea" Arthur beamed, kissing the two on the cheek.

"You're looking very smart Arthur" Polly said, hugging her nephew.

"Are we in time for Tommy speech?" Thea asked, now she was here she couldn't wait to hear what Tommy had to say.

"Come on girls take your seats by us he'll be starting in about fifteen minutes" Arthur lead the way. Polly did her hardest to push Thea and wished that they would invent wheel chairs that were able to be pushed.

Arthur and the rest of the Shelby's were sat awaiting Tommy's speech, Thea was able to scoot over to a chair close by her wheelchair.

"You alright girl do you need a hand?" Arthur asked as he watched her move.

"No thanks Arthur I've got it covered" she smiled, sighing with relief when she was successfully sat on the chair.

"Arthur do you think I've got time for a drink?" Ada asked, really, she had arranged to meet Freddie as she had some news for him.

"Go on If you're quick you know what he'll say if you're not here when he starts" Arthur said

Ada scooted over everyone and ran out of the auditorium and joined Freddie in the lobby.

"Is everything okay Ada?" Freddie asked concerned as to why she had asked to speak to him privately but in a busy place.

"I am now an MP Freddie!" Ada beamed; Freddie looked to the ground.

"I can't speak about this now!" he shook his head and left Ada standing alone in the lobby.

"Freddie wait I can explain!" Ada pleaded with her husband.

"I'll be at home, don't make a noise when you come home either" Freddie walked off.

Ada didn't know what Freddie's problem was she thought he would be happy for her; Tommy had offered her a place in parliament as he knew she had always had an interest in politics. Freddie believes in communism whereas Ada doesn't but her love for him made her overlook it, but it seems that Freddie couldn't do the same for her. She took herself to the toilet and cried she stayed there for the rest of the night she didn't feel like celebrating and she didn't know if she could fully accept the job…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Tommy's speech went exceptionally well all guests listened to what he had to say and even asked some really great questions afterwards. The Shelby clan were now on their way to the Birmingham City Council House where inside the real party could unfold, the council house was a stone's throw away, so no transport was needed to ferry Tommy and his many guests.

Ada was still trying to contain herself in the ladies toilet, she dabbed her eyes gently with a small piece of toilet paper hoping to salvage the lasting eye make-up that she applied before she left. Just as Ada thought her upset had gone unseen Polly and Thea entered the toilets.

"Ada have you been crying?" Thea asked as she spotted the wet tissue with a huge amount of black settled just beside her on the sink area.

"No just having an allergic reaction to this new Avon mascara. I thought I was getting myself a bargain when I saw it in the brochure for 2 shillings" Ada laughed, Thea believed her, but Polly had an incline that she was telling lies, but she didn't let on.

"Do you want to try some of mine?" Polly offered.

"No, I'm alright thanks Pol, I'll see you both at the party. I'll get a round in" Ada said as she packed her things back in her handbag.

"Wait for us we won't be long here" Thea said, she was used to taking herself to the toilet now but really wished that things could go back to normal for her soon.

"Okay we can go over together" Ada smiled, she suddenly felt that maybe Polly and Thea could help her forget her disagreement with her husband and maybe help her decide what to do about it.

The party was now in full swing, an orchestra played famous tunes to keep everyone entertained the people were dancing and drinking many of the women swooning over the new mayor. Thea, Ada and Poll arrived and went straight to the bar followed by the dance floor.

After a while Arthur joined them, he'd had a few but not enough to become intoxicated.

Thea watched on as her family danced, she longed to join them, but she physically couldn't.

Arthur noticed her quietness, so he walked over and called Ada and Polly to join her they weren't ignoring her on purpose they were just enjoying themselves.

"Come on girl we can't have you sitting here on your own, do you fancy a dance? I'll dance with ya" Arthur smiled holding his hands up ready for her to hold, she stood up and relied on Arthur for steadiness.

"I don't know about this Arthur" Thea panicked; her legs wobbled as she tried to put pressure on her feet.

"ah ha I've got a plan" Arthur lifted Thea off the ground gently and placed her down, so her feet were on the tops of his shoes, she instantly knew to place her hands around his waist and just enjoy the music.

"Oh god Arthur this is wonderful" Thea laughed as he danced for as long as he could until the compress of her size five feet began to become too much.

"Told ya I'd dance with you didn't I" Arthur beamed.

"That you did, I think I may have motion sickness now though after all that spinning" Thea joked, Ada and Polly laughed too.

"Are you saying I'm crap at dancing?" Arthur groaned, not maliciously but anyone who didn't know him would think he was causing trouble.

"You wouldn't win a competition Arthur if that's what you're aiming for" Ada added.

"I doubt our Arthur would do a thing like that" Tommy said as he joined his family on the dance floor.

"Hello Tommy, nice of you to show your face" Polly said sarcastically, his many constituents taking up all his time.

"Sorry Pol I couldn't just dismiss people; how else do you think I'll make my money" Tommy said sounding annoyed.

"By buying illegal weapons and selling them on to people who think they're as hard as nails" Ada shouted, giggling afterwards the alcohol settling into her blood. She was louder than she thought as the room turned their heads in their direction.

"And sleeping with half the women of Birmingham" she added.

"Ada enough" Polly scolded her, her mouth not showing any signs of stopping.

"Let her talk Pol she is an MP now she has the right to speak her mind" Tommy proclaimed.

''I'll be by the bar if you need me" Ada said as she stumbled away from the group.

"Hang on a minute I'm taking you home, you've had enough" Arthur bellowed, following her out.

"No Arthur I'm staying here" Ada shouted, trying to resist his protective grip.

"Settle down would ya, you don't want to lose your job" Arthur said trying to bring her back to reality.

"I don't care Arthur, Tommy only employed me so he could break me and my Freddie up" Ada fumed, Arthur shook his head.

"Fucking hell" he said quietly.

"Tommy get here now!" he spat; anger rose inside him, but he didn't know if Ada was just drunk talking.

Tommy was bent down to Thea's level Arthur wondered what was going on.

"Can I go home please, I told you something would go wrong didn't I" Thea said quickly a wave of anxiousness taking over her.

"shh it's okay, Ada has just had a few Arthur will see her home safe" Tommy soothed hoping to calm her down a bit.

"Arthur looks like he's having a hard time, I'd better go and help" Polly said, wanting to help before Ada made more of a show of herself.

"Are you going to be alright if I go sweetie?" Polly asked, Thea wanted to go home but knew it would be difficult with Ada misbehaving.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll keep me company won't you Tom" Thea said.

"I think it's the right time for you to go and mingle with the people, think about what we spoke about" Tommy said. Thea nodded.

"Give me an hour I'll have the whole room join the library" Thea beamed as she wheeled away and began speaking to people.

Polly and Arthur managed to get Ada into the back of the car.

"She won't be sick, will she?" the driver asked as he saw the state, she was in.

"She'll probably fall asleep when you start driving" Arthur said.

"If she's sick you'll be paying" the driver moaned, he was clearly just making a fuss.

"Shut up you frivolous shit" Ada slurred; her head tilted back on the seat.

"Oh, Arthur I shouldn't laugh but I do love our Ada when she's had a few" Polly laughed.

"It has been a while since she let her hair down Pol that's what this is, or she's had a Barny with that husband of hers" Arthur said, Ada lifted her head up.

"Are you bloody laughing at me" Ada shouted.

"Come on Ada calm down girl" Arthur said, he didn't want her to carry this on.

"If she carries on, I won't be able to take you" the driver complained from the front.

"Just bloody drive for Christ sake!" Polly retorted. The man sighed and started the engine.

"where to then?" he asked.

"Arely Hall" Arthur said. As soon as they started driving Ada did exactly what Arthur said she would do and fell asleep.

Back at the party Thea had done her rounds and had persuaded many people to join the library, Tommy needed at least five hundred names added to the list as he was asked to do this as his first job as mayor. When Tommy approached Thea to take her home, he saw that she was talking to a male, he didn't want to pry but he needed to keep an eye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Richard Hemmingway" Thea beamed, the gentleman she was talking to her had just introduced himself, her cheeks were glowing a strong shade of pink.

"Thea is such a beautiful name I haven't ever met anybody named that" Richard said.

"Thank you, it means goddess" Thea said, she hadn't really had a compliment about her name before, so this was lovely.

"Well goddess Thea Gray may I do the honour of inviting you out for food tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd like that" she smiled.

"I'll have a car sent to Thomas's home for 7pm" he said, Thea couldn't wait.

"Okay I'll be waiting" she smiled, she saw Tommy approaching but didn't know how much he heard.

"Who's this then?" Tommy looked Richard up and down sussing him out.

"Just a friend Tom" she smiled, hoping to throw him of scent.

"I hear you'll be taking my sister out tomorrow night am I right?" Tommy asked, he knew very well he was going to but was just testing the water.

"Yes sir, will that be okay?" Richard asked, a little nervous that he was speaking with the head of the party.

"I should think so, have her home before 11pm" Tommy said, slapping Richards back.

"Tommy I'm eighteen now I can come home when I please" Thea protested reminding him of her age.

"Be home before eleven or you're not going" Tommy ordered.

"I promise to have her home Mr Shelby sir" Richard stammered, clearly intimidated.

Thea couldn't wait to go out with Richard she didn't know where she was going either, when she settled for the night in bed she couldn't sleep as the excitement and nervousness plagued her mind and hindered her from sleeping….


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ada was now up and regretting the night before, Thea was sat with her in the living room trying to make her realise that Tommy needed to speak to her before she went home to Freddie, she didn't want to go home as she worried what she would go home to. Her children would be pleased to see her but the same couldn't be said for their father.

Arthur had also checked in with the two this morning, he offered to go and speak with Freddie for her, but she didn't want him involved just in case a disagreement happened as sometimes this did between them. Arthur always felt that Freddie thought he had the upper hand over everybody, he often told Ada this, but she chose to ignore it.

"I don't think Tommy will be cross with you, he might want to know why you behaved like you did but I think that'll be all" Thea said.

"I might lose my job, but I imagine it'll be a good thing because I'll be able to see the children a lot more" Ada sighed, due to the nature of her job she hadn't been home as much as she'd liked.

"Tommy won't give up on you that easily. If you do end up getting suspended, he'll fight for you" Thea placed her hand gently on her hand to show support.

"I don't think I want him to; I just want to be a mother to my kids" Ada added sadly. Thea took this as a surprise, she remembered how happy she was when she'd first got the job and couldn't understand after a few short days in parliament why she had changed her mind.

"Come on Ada tell me what you're thinking, you can't have changed your mind that fast. I know how much you wanted this job" Thea said, she felt that something was up.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for the job, Freddie's told me that he can't always have the children because of his meetings so that's causing me problems too" Ada announced, instantly regretting mentioning Freddie as she realised Thea would put two and two together.

"He's said something about you being an MP, hasn't he? So much for taking a step back from communism after marrying you" Thea spat, if she could she would go and pay him a visit straight away and tell him what she thought of him.

"I think he's just in shock. They offered him money if he went back to them, that's exactly what he did. His and my wage combined means we can send the children to a private school and still live a comfortable life" Ada said, she didn't want her children going to a public school just like her and her siblings did.

"It seems to me that they're turning him against anything in parliament, does Tommy know? I'm surprised you told Arthur over him" Thea laughed.

"You and Arthur are the only ones who know, the rest of the city think I'm a resident drunk. Arthur just knows what to say and when to leave something alone, Tommy doesn't" Ada said. Since Arthur had started courting Linda, he'd changed a lot, his previous violent streak making less of an appearance.

"I'll come with you if you want to sort things with Freddie" Thea offered.

"Thank you, I think you might be the best person to make him see sense" Ada smiled.

"I'll have a go" Thea said not wanting to promise anything, but she would have a good go, nevertheless.

"Give me some time to have a bath then we can go" Ada said as she left to make herself a bath.

"Alright" Thea smiled; she was trying to figure out what she was going to say to Freddie. She could go in all guns blazing but that wouldn't be the best thing this time around.

"Where's our Ada" Tommy announced, walking into the room startling Thea slightly.

"She's having a bath, I'm going to go back with her so I can watch the children while she and Freddie go out for the afternoon, she'd like to wash yesterday's ills away before she meets with him" Thea lied.

"They want me to sack her for last night's bloody behaviour, I'll wait for her to finish upstairs then I'll inform her of what will happen" Tommy announced, his eyes were stone and his mannerisms were too. He didn't want to be the person to conduct this but as the Mayor he had to do what the books say.

"You're not going to sack her, are you? You know how much she wanted this job it'll break her heart" Thea sighed.

"I don't know Thea, it'll break mine too" Tommy said sadly, he just wanted the best for Ada but this time he didn't feel that this was.

"Can't we appeal this, ask the constituents to vote against her termination" Thea suggested.

"I'll see what I can do, give her a shout would you I have a meeting with a local school in two hours and I need to arrive in good time so I can meet with the pupils beforehand" Tommy asked, Thea smiled at this she loved his new sense of care towards the city he seemed to have taken to his new role extremely well.

Mary went upstairs to check on Ada as requested by Thea.

"Ada are you almost done? Tommy's downstairs he's ready to speak to you" Mary called as she waited for an answer.

"I'll be down in a minute" Ada shouted; Mary heard her drop something but couldn't quite make out what.

"Ada are you alright in there" Mary asked. Ada panicked.

"Yeah all fine thanks I'll see you downstairs" she said gleefully hoping to throw the maid off scent. Ada was nervous about her conversation with her brother but most of all was worried about going home to Freddie, so she had smuggled one of Tommy's guns inside her clothing. Ada feared some of Freddie's communist buddies especially John Ridgeworth, the Shelby's were unaware that his one and only goal was to become the mayor of Birmingham and have Mr Thorne as his leading MP.

Once Ada was dressed, she joined Tommy in the living room where Thea was about to excuse herself from the room.

"Thea I'd like you in on this conversation" Tommy proclaimed. Thea wheeled herself back to where she was before.

"Okay" she said taken a back she didn't know what part she had to play in this.

"Ada as you know parliament are not happy with last night's behaviour. They've asked me to investigate why you behaved in such a way" Tommy announced; Ada looked to the ground ashamed of herself.

"I was just celebrating my new post Tommy. I didn't mean to get drunk, but the people just kept buying me drinks. I'm sorry that I showed you up" Ada said sadly, she imagined that he would have been embarrassed about her behaviour.

"You didn't show me up Ada, I've been feeling nothing but concern for you because it's not like you to lose yourself when drinking. Is everything alright at home?" he asked. He wanted to get to the root of the problem.

"Somebody must have spiked my drink because I only ever remember drinking light spirits, Pol was on the same as me and she didn't end up drunk. Everything is fine why are you asking me that?" Ada wondered.

"Do you remember all the people you met with?" Tommy pondered.

"Yeah, everyone was lovely except for that creep John Ridgeworth I've never trusted him. When he comes to visit Freddie, I make sure I'm away from the house" Ada grimaced, John always made her cringe he had this personality about him that she just couldn't get on with. Tommy stood up and paced the room.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Thea asked, Ada looked worried as she wondered what caused his sudden shift in behaviour.

"Me and Arthur made him swear that he wouldn't ever be seen in Birmingham again. How long has he been meeting with Freddie?" Tommy said.

"About three months, Freddie holds some of his communist meetings alongside him. I don't let him talk communism near the children, but I can't stop them meeting up" Ada sighed.

"So, your telling me that bastard is a fucking communist?" Tommy recalled; he didn't know this previously he was led to believe he was a part of the labour party the same party that Tommy worked in.

"Yes. Why did you and Arthur send him away?" Ada asked.

"He caused the explosion at the racecourse, he's responsible for this" Thea added butting in.

"How the fuck did you know?" Tommy fumed.

"I worked it out, he obviously wanted to try and kill you for your job and now I bet he's done this to Ada so he can employ somebody else in her place" Thea said.

"Fuck sake, I bet he wants Freddie. That's why he lost it with me when I told him about the job" Ada sighed, thinking back to her recent disagreement with Freddie.

"Has he hit you?" Tommy asked.

"No Tommy you know he would never lay a finger on me, he's just not happy. He went straight home" Ada said.

"You tell me the next time John's in your house I'll pay him a little visit" Tommy spat, not angry with the women just angry that his threats hadn't been listened to.

"Please don't hurt Freddie he's just as clueless as we were!" Ada begged, her eyes filling with tears, Thea placed her hand on her knee in support.

"I'll do what has to be done. If Freddie is at fault the man needs to be punished" Tommy said as he suddenly left the room.

"Tommy no! we don't know that he's at fault at least give him a chance" Ada cried, Tommy ignored her and left the house.

"I'll have Arthur drive you home if you want" Thea offered, Arthur was Thea's taxi at the moment so I'm sure he'd do the same for Ada if needed.

"Thank you. Please don't tell him about Freddie's involvement he'll want to hurt him too." Ada sobbed.

"I promise, don't upset yourself over this we'll sort it" Thea smiled.

"I don't want to lose my job or Freddie" she sniffed.

"You won't, I'll make sure Tommy doesn't do anything stupid. He's just mad he'll calm down before he visits Freddie" Thea reassured her; she wasn't sure but that was her hope.

Once Arthur had arrived to take the girls back to Ada's home, she had settled a little no longer crying but she was a little quieter than usual. Arthur knew something was up, but he didn't want to upset her, so he left her be.

Polly had received a phone call asking to pass a message on to an Ada Thorne, she kindly obliged and let the person speak but wished she didn't let them proceed when she heard what they had to say…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Poll what's up?" Thea asked as she saw Polly looking ashen as she walked in the room.

"Thea can you give me and Ada some time please there's something I need to tell her" Polly announced, Thea nodded and wheeled into the dining room.

"Has something happened?" Ada asked, worried that Poll had something terrible to tell her.

"I've sent Arthur to bring us the children, home isn't a safe place for them at the moment" Polly said, causing Ada to wonder what on earth had happened.

"Why? Has something happened to Freddie?" Ada asked. Polly didn't know what to say as she really didn't know the answer, but she knew she needed to get the children out of the way as soon as possible.

"No, he's fine I think, I received a phone call for you there's trouble at your house. Labour and the communists having a disagreement" Polly said.

"Pol let me help them, how many communists are there?" Ada asked, having a feeling that Freddie's side would be out numbered.

"three of them and eleven labour, they phoned me because they wanted to start trouble" Polly informed her niece, Ada shifted in her seat.

"I need to go and help them; I can't have my Freddie getting hurt" she got up ready to leave.

"Ada Thorne sit down now! What use are you going to be like this, you need to stay here and look after your bloody kids" Polly proclaimed, trying to calm Ada down.

"So, you just want to leave Freddie and the other two to die while the other side butcher them" Ada asked, Ada wasn't really a believer of communism, but she couldn't leave Freddie to fend for himself.

"Ada you're a labour MP what good will that be you helping the communists, you're staying here, and I'll bloody go" Polly sighed, giving in slightly to Ada's request.

"I wouldn't be helping the communists I would be helping my husband Pol there's a difference. Thank you" Ada said, she left the room and joined Thea in the dining room.

"Thea, what time's Richard coming for you. You can borrow one of my dresses if you like" Ada offered, Thea looked at the clock and realised what today would mean.

"Oh god Ada I forgot, he said he'll come for me at 7pm. I've got a few things in my wardrobe that I can wear but thanks for the offer" Thea said, she'd forgotten about her date but wondered how Ada knew.

"Tommy asked me to help you get ready and make sure you don't wear anything too revealing, he asked me to travel with you and wait at the restaurant just in case he's going to be trouble" Ada announced, Tommy wasn't even home yet he was still being the protective one by having someone else do it for him.

"Oh, he did, did he? Why he thinks Richard's trouble I don't know. If I don't get on with him, I'll just come back home simple" Thea said, she was looking forward to the evening and hoped that the date would run smoothly.

"I don't think you need to worry as not every man is like Tommy, just because he sleeps with every woman, he meets doesn't mean every man will do the same" Ada laughed.

"I'm not worried" Thea added.

Arthur was now on his way to Tommy's house with Hannah and Karl in tow. Hannah was sleeping soundly in the back with a blanket draped over her gently. Karl was sat in the front.

"Why hasn't dad come with us" Karl asked innocently as Arthur drove.

"He's got things to sort out mate and with Hannah not feeling well he thought it would be best for you to come to your uncle Tom's. Your mum's there" Arthur smiled, hoping to reason with the boy.

"All she's done all morning is whine that's probably why he wanted us out of the house" Karl spat. Arthur quickly checked his right wingmirror and saw Hannah still taking it easy relieved that she was much quieter then when he picked them up.

"Her belly was hurting her, and she didn't know what to make of it, I'm sure you were the same when you were littler" Arthur said, him being the one that settled her into a slumber.

"No, I just got on with it" Karl tutted, sounding just like Ada he couldn't believe how alike the two were.

"Well little Hannah here has had a small helping of coke syrup so should wake up as right as rain. It's only inevitable that your guts will start soon" Arthur teased.

"No, they won't you're just being a scare monger" Karl Protested.

Polly had set off to Ada's house she was going to try and put a stop to the trouble, she couldn't understand how politics could turn into violence. By the time Arthur arrived with the children Hannah was awake and being carried inside the house by Arthur, Karl was holding his hand while his other was keeping a firm hold of the little one perched on his hip.

"Mama" Hannah beamed when she saw her mum, Ada approached them and took her from Arthur's arms and into her own.

"Hello, you two have you been good for your uncle Arthur" Ada asked, she knew Hannah wouldn't have been any trouble it was just Karl who needed to be watched as he could lose himself sometimes.

"They've been very good. Little Hannah here had a tummy ache but you're alright now aren't you flower" Arthur smiled, stroking Hannah's hair.

"Uncle Arthur gave me some coke syrup, Karl never got any" Hannah beamed, delighted that she was allowed coca cola when her brother wasn't.

"You only got some because you couldn't stop whining like a little baby" Karl spat, folding his arms in protest.

"Karl what's got into you lately sweet heart?" Ada asked with concern for her son's recent jealous behaviour.

"Nothing I just want to go back home" Karl started to cry and ran off upstairs. Ada sighed something was up with her boy and she couldn't understand what it could be.

"I'll go and sort him out, he's been a bit off since I picked them up. I bet it's that communist bastard John" Arthur groaned, he went upstairs to try and find out what Karl's problem was.

Ada sat with Hannah and Thea in the living room, Thea was now ready to go out and was waiting for Richard to come and pick her up.

"Auntie Thea are you going to get married to Richard" Hannah said innocently, Ada laughed.

"Give her chance sweetheart she hasn't had her first date with him yet" Ada said.

"Not yet Hannah, but maybe if I continue to like him then maybe one day" Thea said, Hannah grinned probably thinking of all the sweet treats she would be able to have at the wedding.

As the time went on Thea began to feel incredibly nervous at the prospect of going on a date, she hadn't had a date for at least three years so today would be the first since she turned eighteen.

When Polly arrived at Ada's house, she was angered to see that Tommy was a part of the trouble, the men were currently in the kitchen shouting and swearing at each other, some had cuts and bruises whereas others didn't.

"Thomas Shelby what on earth do you think you're doing" Polly spat, quickly shocking her nephew into stillness. Freddie also stopped fighting too.

"Nothing that concerns you Pol" Tommy added rudely annoyed that he had been disturbed.

"Don't use that tone with me, you're fighting in your sisters bloody house you promised you would keep trouble away from this door!" Polly fumed, sometimes Tommy would forget about his family's feelings and just do whatever he felt was right.

"No Pol Freddie promised to keep trouble away from this house. I'm here to put a stop to it" Tommy announced, he'd heard that some of his men were fighting with the communists, so he had to try and put a stop to it.

"I didn't know that going back to this would cause a feud" Freddie said sadly, he enjoyed speaking out for the communists but when he married Ada and the children came along then he decided to take a step back.

"You knew very fucking well that it would, I'm only here for our Ada and those babies I don't give a single fuck about you" Polly spat, grabbing Freddie by the collar of his shirt.

"Pol let him go, don't get yourself involved in something you don't understand" Tommy said sternly.

Polly slapped Freddie once and then did it again.

"That was for upsetting our Ada, and the other was for putting your little ones in danger" Polly spat, she thought back to when her children were small and how on numerous occasions they were put in grave danger because of their father, she couldn't see it happen again.

"I didn't want any trouble, me and John were just having a quiet meeting and then the labour lot turned up. Blaming me for Ada's behaviour last night, it wasn't my fault I promise" Freddie begged for forgiveness he didn't know anything that John had planned for him but during the fight her heard the threats of murder for putting her job at risk.

"You knew exactly what I was going to do Freddie so don't act like the clueless one here" John lied, Tommy lunged at Freddie clearly believing what he had said.

"You fucking knew!" Tommy spat, knocking him to the ground and placing a gun towards his forehead.

"Tommy leave him alone this won't solve anything" Polly stammered, worried that Tommy would actually pull the trigger.

"I don't want to see you near my sister, or her children ever again do I make myself clear?" Tommy bellowed, digging the loaded gun into his forehead.

Freddie pushed Tommy away, causing him to fall to the ground, he took the gun from Tommy and shot it in the air.

"Fuck off Tommy!" he spat, he then left the house and made his way to Tommy's house to see his wife and kids.

He decided to drive as it would be much faster than walking, driving wasn't the best thing to do when in a rage, but this didn't stop him. He sped through the streets and country roads swerving past people and other vehicles, as he approached Tommy's narrow road, he didn't see the car that was making its way away from the house coming towards him.

He was going at a reasonably fast speed; the other car wasn't but still had trouble braking when both drivers realised that they were soon to make contact with each other. A deafening screech was heard followed by a bang when the two cars collided….


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Thea opened her eyes suddenly and took in the environment she was in; she was laying on her back in a field. She gently sat up and examined her body for any sign of injury.

"Richard" she shouted, realising that her date was no longer by her side. She remembered that she was on her way into Birmingham city centre. She received no answer; she was completely on her own. She got up on all fours and crawled her way around the field hoping to find the car that she was travelling in and the people she was travelling with.

"Richard" she called again.

"Over here" she heard a faint voice reply, she crawled as fast as she could and made her way over to the voice. She was shocked to see Freddie.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding out her hand to help him sit up, he had cuts and bruises on his face but seemed fine.

"I think so, I'm so sorry" Freddie said, she was confused she didn't know why he was apologising to her.

"It's okay you're in shock, we need to get you to a doctor" she said, hoping to calm him down.

Back at Ada's house Tommy had heard that there was a commotion on the way to his house, he hoped that his own were safe. In order to find out fully he sent scudboat to go and check the area out.

"I bloody well hope that Thea's got into town safely" Polly said.

"I have no doubt that she has, I just need my road clearing I bet it's some cattle vehicle or something. You shouldn't worry about things until you know the full story" Tommy added; Polly was always the one to make dramatic assumptions.

"I'll have Arthur check in on them" Tommy announced; he knew this would put her mind at ease.

"Thank you, I can't rest until I know she's alright" Polly sighed.

Tommy had sent Arthur to the restaurant that Thea was due to arrive at, so far, she hadn't turned up. He had an uneasy feeling about this, he waited outside hoping to see her car pull up soon but that didn't happen. He quickly walked inside the restaurant and asked if he could use their phone. At first, they were reluctant to let him but when they discovered who he was they suddenly changed their tune. He needed to phone Tommy's house to check that she had most definitely left home. When he heard that she had was when he drove himself to the crash scene to try and find out where she and Richard were.

"Fucking hell" He groaned as he approached the field and saw the car over turned, he approached it and checked the car for any signs of the two, they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Tell Ada and the kids that I love them" Freddie stammered as he fought to stay alive, Thea couldn't understand why he was so unwell as his injuries didn't seem so bad.

"Freddie stop talking stupid, you're going to be telling them that yourself" she said slapping his face hard so his eyes wouldn't close.

"Somebody help us please" Thea shouted in hope that someone could help them.

Arthur walked around the field scouting it for any sign of life, he suddenly heard a voice that he recognised. He started to run as the voice became more apparent in his ear shot.

Thea was sat in devastation as she'd just witnessed Freddie take his final breath.

"Freddie please wake up" she sobbed, shaking him violently.

Arthur suddenly approached them, as he saw Thea shaking him, he ran over to her and knelt beside her.

"Come on girl leave him alone now" Arthur soothed, gently pulling her away. He knew that nothing could be done for him now.

"No Arthur what about Ada and the kids" Thea wailed shaking like a leaf, she turned around and faced Arthur her heart breaking for those little ones.

"Come on flower we need to get you checked over" Arthur soothed, picking her up gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her head as he carried her towards his car.

"Have you found Richard yet?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him yet, but I'll have the lads look for him don't you worry. Are you in any pain" he asked.

"No none at all" she announced; he could feel her trembling still.

"I've got ya" Arthur said, nestling her close to him.

Arthur drove her home and made sure that a doctor was called straight away. Ada and Polly flapped like baby birds taking off on their first flights as the girl was carried inside by him.

"Oh my god Thea are you alright" Polly said as she came into view.

"What happened" Ada asked.

"There was an accident, her car ended up tipping up. I found her in the field just down the road in such a state she was bless her" Arthur said.

"Take her upstairs" Polly said, Arthur took her upstairs and set her down in her bed. Ada followed him and sat by her side fussing over her.

"Ada I just want to be left alone please" Thea said, her breathing becoming increasingly fast. She wasn't poorly with her chest she just began to lose control.

"Shh it's okay Thea calm down" Ada soothed, Thea started to scream and cry she couldn't take the news that Freddie was dead she had to tell Ada, but she didn't know how.

"Ada give her some space she needs her rest" Arthur said, knowing exactly what was causing Thea's panic attack.

Ada reluctantly left the room.

"You're alright now it's okay" Arthur added comfortingly; he stroked her hair gently. Her breaths calmed a little, but she was still finding it hard to calm down.

"Here you are have some of this, this'll help ya" he handed her a small amount of white powder which was named Tokyo. He knew a little bit wouldn't hurt her, at first, she was reluctant to take it but feeling tremendously terrified she was desperate for something to calm her down.

"Thanks Arthur" she said as she sniffed the powder quickly, it took a few seconds to set in but when it did, she felt a wonderful sense of calm, as she began to drift off to sleep Arthur sighed with relief she was now at peace for a while. He quietly pulled the duvet over her and then left the room to try and find the words to tell Ada that her husband had passed away.

Tommy arrived back home to find Arthur pacing around downstairs.

"Arthur what's wrong" he asked, wondering what had got into his brother.

"Freddie's bloody dead" Arthur whispered running his hands through his hair.

"Does our Ada know?" Tommy pondered.

"No I can't tell her Tom" Arthur said sadly his eyes filling with tears.

"Where is he now?" Tommy asked.

"Scudboat and some of the others are looking after him, we'll need to hold the funeral soon" Arthur announced, Tommy felt gutted to have lost such a good friend, although he was a communist, he couldn't forget all the good times he once shared with him.

"I'll sort out telling Ada, you can go and help them alright" Tommy ordered, trying his best to take charge.

"Yes Tom" Arthur rubbed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

"Is Thea alright?" Tommy asked, Arthur nodded.

"Yeah she's fine, fast asleep bless her" he smiled.

"I'll talk to her in the morning" Tommy suggested not wanting to disturb her.

"A doctor is coming first thing in the morning, she only seems shaken up, but I need her checked over" Arthur added, Tommy was taken a back.

"Was she involved in that crash?" Tommy wondered.

"Yes, but she's alright. She asked for that lad, but I couldn't find him at the scene will you go and look?" Arthur asked, he knew Tommy was better at the job than him.

"I'll try my best. Change of plan you stay here and look after the girls I'll go and find the boy" Tommy announced, Arthur nodded he sat with Ada and Pol in the living room and had a go at telling them.

Tommy spent hours looking for Richard, but he still had no idea where he was, he hoped that he would turn up for work the next day as he was due to attend a very important meeting. When he was sat in his office waiting for him to arrive, he was relieved to see him walk through the door at 10 am sharp.

"Hello Richard" Tommy said almost sternly.

"Hello Mr Shelby" he said with slight fear in his voice.

"Nice of you to show up what a surprise. I'd love to know why you left Thea when I asked you to treat her like a princess" Tommy spat, annoyed at the man.

"I didn't know what to do, I saw her with Freddie I knew he would look after her she didn't need me" Richard said sadly.

"You're a coward, Freddie died last night and let me tell you this I'm blaming you because you left" Tommy fumed, he could have helped but instead he upped and left.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do" Richard begged for Mr Shelby's forgiveness.

"Get out of my sight I'll deal with you later" Tommy ordered, if he stayed with him any longer, he would hurt him.

Poor Ada was sat with her children trying her hardest to explain what had happened to their father.

"Mama but why isn't he going to come home" Hannah wondered, tears falling from her eyes she couldn't understand.

"He's gone to live with the angels now, he'll be with your grandma and uncle John now they're all watching over you, you know" Ada said sadly, she too crying. Karl was sat in silence he hadn't said much since the trouble at home and this news only made him worse.

"But I want him to come and take me home" Hannah said, he would often come and pick her up and take her to the cut to feed the ducks she just wanted to do this again.

"He won't be able to sweetheart, why don't you go and draw him a picture hey" Ada smiled she knew it was pathetic of her to ask her to draw him something but she needed some time to herself she had to be strong for her children and this included them not seeing her cry. Karl followed Hannah to the kitchen table and they both started drawing their own message for their dad. Ada went into the bathroom and cried until she couldn't do no more she just didn't know how she was going to get through this….


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The last few days had been a blur for Thea, it had taken quite a while for the snow to leave her system this was a relief for her as she felt she couldn't face Ada and the children just yet. Tommy and Arthur had tried their best to persuade her to come down and socialise with the family, but she politely refused telling them she didn't feel up to it. As promised a doctor arrived to check her over, she was fine it seemed aside from a few mental scars. When he examined her legs, Thea noticed that she had a small amount of feeling which was a wonderful sign. She now felt that she was ready to try walking a small distance.

Not to alarm her family she decided to try this privately just in case her new found feelings were just spasms.

She was now sat on a chair by the window she decided to try a small walk back to her bed which was around 10 small steps away, standing up gently she was happy to feel her feet firmly on the ground, pleased with this revelation she slowly placed her right foot in front of the other.

"Oh" she panicked as she wobbled slightly, scared that she would fall she quickly placed her arms and hands out to try and steady herself, thankfully this helped as she was now able to proceed forward it was all about balance and she hadn't had to think about that for many years. Polly had come to check on Thea and quickly rushed to her side when she saw her standing alone.

"Thea what are you doing sweetie" Polly sighed, linking arms with her.

"I've been having some feeling in my legs I'm trying to build my strength up" Thea said with determination in her voice.

"Come on let's get you sat down, it's great news that you're starting to regain feeling but I think you're a long way off from walking yet" Polly said sympathetically.

"No Pol I'm ready" Thea announced; she was tired of sitting around when things needed sorting out.

Ada now had the awful job of arranging Freddie's funeral, Tommy helped her decide where and when to have the service, Tommy wanted to go for his traditional way, but Ada refused reminding him that Freddie's wishes would mean that his service would be in a church.

Thea still worried about Richard, Tommy told her what he did but she still felt a sense of care towards him. She still wanted to see him although she understood why he left her in such danger. Thea asked Arthur if he could fetch him to her, she didn't want to ask Tommy as she knew he was cross with him he'd probably kill him if he saw him again. Arthur brought him to her, her face lit up when she saw him his did too.

"Are you alright Thea?" Richard asked, he approached her and knelt down picking up her right hand and kissing it gently. Arthur stood in the doorway but didn't say anything he stood there just in case Richard needed removing.

"Yes, I'm so happy you've come. Where did you go after the crash?" she pondered, although she understood why he went she didn't know where he went.

"I walked into the city; I couldn't be around Freddie he would have killed me" Richard stammered with fear.

"He wouldn't have he was none the wiser to what John wants" Thea bellowed; she didn't know why everyone blamed Freddie for Johns behaviour.

"I didn't know how to trust him. How did you get back?" Richard asked.

"I helped her" Arthur added from the doorway.

"I can't thank you enough" Richard smiled; Arthur laughed.

"I didn't do it for you mate so don't flatter yourself" he groaned, typical Arthur Thea thought. She couldn't help but smile.

"We must have our date; I'll cook your food tonight we don't need to go anywhere" Richard announced.

"I'd like that, Arthur will that be okay?" she asked, politely trying to get rid of him.

"I suppose" he added, looking him up and down.

"Thank you, Mr Shelby," Richard bowed his head towards him.

"My pleasure, you'd better watch your step mate leave her again and your ear will leave the side of your face" Arthur smirked making him realise he meant business.

"I promise to treat you like a queen Thea" Richard gulped and kissed the top of her head.

John had heard about Freddie's passing he was fuming; he blamed the Shelby's although he was married to one of their own, he still felt that they were the ring leaders of the trouble involving the communists. John was speaking to a friend of his trying to work a way around this, with Freddie being out of the picture he had to line up someone else to work alongside him this time they would know his plans.

"It is imperative that I become the mayor of Birmingham, now Mrs Thorne is bereaved her job as MP will now be in need of fulfilment her recent suspension will also play a part in her losing her job" John smirked. All he needed to do was get rid of Tommy.

"I have just the plan to end Mr Shelby's career" Adam added.

"I think we'll make a good team but I want to take his life not just his job" John had anticipation that he would fulfil his wishes.

They would wait for the next available time and put their plans into action.

Poor little Karl still hadn't spoke, Ada had tried everything to get him to say so much as one word, but nothing happened. Hannah was doing a little better she was happily attempting to put her dolls in a line pretending that she was their teacher.

"Right class I want you to do all of your work or else you will miss your break time" she ordered causing Ada to smile, she saw Freddie in the little girl and suddenly felt a wave of sadness as she saw how innocent she was in all of this.

"Karl sweetheart why don't you go and play with Hannah" Ada said, he was sat on the sofa not doing a thing, he ignored her, so she didn't push him any further.

"Ada can I have a word please?" Tommy asked.

She looked at the children and then at Tommy, she checked that they would be alright while she nipped out of the room for a few moments.

She joined Tommy into the hallway.

"So, Ada I've spoken to the local church and they're happy for the service to be held there. I think we should keep it private just ourselves and kin" Tommy announced.

"Thank you Tommy I couldn't have sorted this without you. I don't know what to do with Karl he still hasn't said a thing" Ada sighed, hoping Tommy would know what to do.

"He saw something at the house I haven't found out what yet" Tommy said, when he arrived at the house, he saw Karl sat under the kitchen table Hannah was too, but she seemed none the wiser to the trouble.

"I want you to take me to see John Tommy, I need to speak to him he'll know" Ada asked, Tommy shook his head.

"No Ada he's a very dangerous man I don't want you near him" Tommy scolded.

"Since when do dangerous men phase me?" Ada proclaimed, this girl had always been stubborn he realised he'd had the same with Thea and now it seemed that Karl was showing signs of joining in.

"You're not meeting with him that's final, I'll go" Tommy offered.

"You'll only kill him if he says the wrong thing" Ada complained, she wanted to be the one to speak to him.

"I don't think you understand what he's capable of he wants our jobs Ada" Tommy informed her.

"He's more than welcome to mine" Ada sighed.

"Do you think after all this fighting I'm going to let you give up. You'll be back in office by the end of the month" Tommy said, he'd tried his hardest to appeal for her.

"I'm not going back I'm taking the children and we're going to live in London" Ada announced out of the blue.

"You're doing what?" he asked, he didn't know where this was coming from this was not the outcome he needed, he needed Ada as her political tongue was absolutely phenomenal and he felt that he couldn't replace her with anyone. He thought Thea could make a great replacement but after some thought he realised that he was in fact wrong.

"I'm taking the children and I'm leaving Birmingham; we need a new start these streets bring nothing but bad luck" Ada said.

She'd planned to leave the day after Freddie's funeral she did consider leaving after the service, but she didn't know if she would feel up to it. Freddie had already bought and furnished a house for them all to live in, they were just going much sooner than planned.

She knew that moving without him would be a challenge, but she could do it she needed to be strong for the children, staying in Birmingham would just mean constant steps back for them. Tommy didn't say anything more he just went to speak to John; he took Thea with him because he knew she had a great way with words and could protect herself if needed.

When they arrived at John Ridgeworths house, they were shocked to see aunt Pol present.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Thea asked confused as to why Polly was there.

"I'm here to support my husband" Polly announced, Tommy and Thea looked at each other in bemusement. Polly wasn't married but was still engaged to a man over in America so what on earth did she mean.

"So, you're telling us you've eloped with someone?" Tommy asked, he put two and two together and shook his head.

"Yes, Thomas she has" John smirked as he kissed Polly on the lips joining them on his doorstep, Thea felt like she could be sick Tommy did too. Neither of the two knew where to look when they spoke to John with their aunt Pol sat beside him during their meeting….


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Today was Freddie's funeral and the Shelby family were going to give him the best send-off possible. Ada was extremely composed as she walked into the church with Hannah and Karl walking beside her their hands holding hers. The service was only thirty minutes long and once out of the church they made their way to the rear of the building and stood in solemn silence as Freddie's coffin was lowered into the ground.

"Do you want me to take the children to play on the field to give you a little break" linda offered, wanting to relieve Ada so she could release her emotions if she felt the need to.

"Thanks Linda" Ada smiled, tears glowing slightly in her eyes she did her best to hide them.

"I'll bring them down to the Garrison when they've had enough" Linda said as she took the hands of the little ones, Ada smiled as she saw them chase each other towards the field.

Ada, Tommy, Arthur, Thea and Polly made their way to The Garrison there they would have a drink or three to commemorate Freddie's life. Finn was over in America on Blinder business, so he was excused.

Nobody would let her pay for any of the rounds despite her making quite clear that she could pay her way, she wanted for nothing.

"I hear you're leaving us" Arthur said as he set her a drink on the table of the snug, Tommy was sat smoking and taking sips from a glass of whiskey.

"I am, this place just doesn't do anything for me anymore" Ada said, nervousness taking over her system as she thought about her future.

"We'll have to come and play you up next time we go down there and do business" Arthur proclaimed.

"I'll make sure I'm not in" Ada smirked.

"We'll still find ya" Arthur chimed as he jabbed her arm playfully.

Ada shook her head and smiled, taking a sip from her drink. She feared that her emotions would get the best of her, so she drank more to try and surpass the incurable sadness.

Thea and Polly were also present, they really liked Freddie so there was no place they would rather be. Much to Tommy's dismay Thea asked Richard to come to Freddie's wake, he told her that it was family only, but she ignored him and asked him to come anyway.

Richard helped Thea out of her chair and sat her on the booth beside Arthur and himself, Tommy was sat nearest the door, so he didn't have to be too near Richard.

"Fucking hell why's it so quiet in here, where's the bloody music" Arthur groaned tired with the quiet.

"Well it is a funeral Arthur" Polly added, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Go on Ada go and tell them to put some music on" Arthur said.

"I think I might, can't take any more of this depressive atmosphere" Ada got up and went to ask Harry to pop on some music.

"Aren't you all going to sit and think about Freddie's life, that's what my family usually does at a funeral" Richard said, Tommy gave him a deadly stare.

"We aren't miserable bastards like your lot, who asked for your opinion anyway?" Tommy spat annoyed at the man.

"I just find it distasteful how you want music played" Richard proclaimed, Arthur got up and approached him.

"Are you trying to tell me what to fucking do?" Arthur growled grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Arthur leave it" Thea stammered, hoping to stop Arthur in his tracks.

"If I want music on, I'll have fucking music on alright!" Arthur shouted right in his face, listening to Thea he let him go and walked away, he left the snug to calm down.

"Are you nuts?" Thea scolded, slapping Richard's arm.

"I've a right to my opinion" Richard said defensively.

"I didn't want you here, so I suggest you start keeping that mouth of yours shut" Tommy spat. Ada walked back into the snug dancing away when the music started.

"Bloody hell Tommy what's happened in here?" Ada frowned at the tenseness in the room.

"This fucker here tried to tell our Arthur that he was being disrespectful by wanting music on" Tommy announced.

"Do you see me weeping?" Ada asked Richard.

"No, you're doing very well actually" Richard said in awe at her ability to stay composed.

"Don't you dare patronize me, if I was weeping then the music would be distasteful. How dare you fucking question me or my family on the day I buried my bloody husband!" Ada spat, Thea couldn't stop what she did next, she threw her freshly poured drink over him and sat down feeling proud of herself.

Thea couldn't help but laugh as Richard squirmed as the cold liquid seeped into his clothes.

For the rest of the night Richard made sure to keep his mouth shut. As promised Linda fetched the children back to The Garrison, Karl looked a lot happier than he had done recently and Hannah was fast asleep in Linda's arms, she gently set her down on the empty end of the booth and wrapped her coat around the little girls' legs to keep her warm.

"Hello Mr, you seem happier have you had a good time with auntie Linda?" Ada asked her boy.

"Yeah we played hopscotch and Aunt Linda told me she's having a baby" Karl beamed.

"Linda is this true?" Ada asked, Linda nodded.

"Wow that's fantastic news congratulations" she beamed.

"Our family tree is getting bigger and bigger" Polly smiled.

"it's going to be a boy" Karl said proudly, Ada wondered why he was so chirpy.

"Karl are you going to tell everyone what I have planned?" Linda said.

"The baby is going to be named after daddy" Karl jumped up and down, Ada started to cry this was wonderful news it was such a lovely touch.

"Oh, Linda that's so lovely Freddie would be hounered" Ada hugged Linda, Linda hugged her back, both women cried.

"I think it's time for a toast, come on Arthur get back in here" Tommy called to Arthur who was laughing and singing with a few other blinders who had now arrived at the pub.

"Alright I'm coming" Arthur groaned re-joining his family in the snug.

"Right then we're all gathered here today to celebrate the life of a good friend of ours Freddie Thorne, he was a great husband, father and friend, I'd like you all to join me in raising a glass for him, To Freddie" Tommy said lifting up his glass, they all followed him. Ada got up and gave Tommy a hug.

"Thank you, Tommy," she said sadly, thankful that he'd said the things she wished she had the confidence to do. She wasn't a shy person but when it came to speaking about her own predicaments, she just couldn't do it.

"My pleasure our Ada" he said as he stepped out of the hug, he planted a small kiss on her temple.

The next day Thea was due to have some physio on her legs the doctor had left her an itinerary on what she needed to do. Richard was on hand to help her he was determined to get her up and walking by the end of the month.

"Are you ready" Richard asked as he helped her out of her chair.

"I'll try" she sighed, not sure that she would ever be able to walk, now she had feeling in her legs it should come easier for her, but she wasn't convinced.

"On three. One, two, three" Richard said as she tried her best to put one foot in front of the other. With the weight of him as support she was able to walk around the room without any trips or falls.

"Well done sweetie, let go of one of my hands see how you get on" Thea let go of one of his hands here was where she wobbled a little.

"Oh god" she worried as she almost fell.

"it's okay it's okay I've got you" Richard kissed her head and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do this" she sighed, feeling sad how she still couldn't do it for herself.

"You will, you've only had a few attempts practise makes perfect" he smiled, Thea laughed he made it sound like learning to ride a bike.

Her aim was to be walking on Tommy's wedding day, he had finally agreed to marry his love Lizzie Stark the mother of two of his children, she kept her physio a secret from her family and asked that Richard did the same. She couldn't wait to see their reactions when she proudly walked down the aisle along with the other bridesmaids. There was another thing that Thea planned to do all she needed was the strength and confidence to do it, she had the outfit ready but that wasn't the only essential thing that needed to be done…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Tommy and Thea were currently sat in Arthur's car on their way down to London, Finn informed them about some trouble that needed sorting. Thea told Arthur that she had an appointment with a private doctor and needed a lift, he didn't think anything of it and told her she was more than welcome to come. Feeling satisfied with herself she couldn't wait to get there and meet with the person who she'd arranged to meet. When they arrived at the said doctor's office Tommy and Arthur helped Thea out of the car and attempted to accompany her, but she stopped them in their tracks.

"I'll be alright just come and get me in an hour" Thea insisted she felt that they would only hinder her in her mission.

"We aren't leaving you on your own in the middle of London" Tommy said lighting a cigarette and popping it into his mouth.

"I'll be fine Tommy you shouldn't worry about me you know" Thea sighed, she resented how protective they were of her, but they only meant well she supposed.

"It's not you we're worried about it's the poor fuckers who'll have to deal with you when they meet ya" Arthur added teasingly, chuckling at his own joke.

"I've only learnt my bad habits from you lot so don't blame me" she put her hands up in defence.

"Our habits aren't bad Thea they're habits that protect our city" Tommy said sternly, since the war his sense of humour had changed so he didn't find the conversation amusing.

"Alright you miserable fucker she was only messing" Arthur added, shaking his head at Tommy.

Tommy insisted that he would wait outside the building for her until she finished, she tried to put him off, but he still loitered anyway he told her he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he didn't know that she was safe. Arthur was the one to meet with Mr Alfie Solomans he wanted to discuss potentially killing an enemy, but he needed confirmation from the Shelby's as he knew the person had ties with them. Arthur walked into Alfie's bakery with nerves of steel nothing about the man scared him, the smell of freshly baked bread along with the slight stench of rum filled the air, Arthur didn't speak first he waited for Alfie to start the conversation.

"Have you lost your tongue mate?" Alfie asked as he saw Arthur standing before him, Alfie was sat at his desk with his legs stretched out his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Look can we make this quick I've got to pick our Thea up from the doctors" Arthur said not wanting any confrontation he just wanted to sort it out and go.

"I've heard a lot about her, she's only just eighteen and she's a fucking cripple the poor cow" Alfie added, he didn't care who he upset the man had no filters, Arthur knew this so he didn't pick a fight like he would have done with anyone else who bad mouthed Thea.

"It was just one of them things, she'll be walking soon and when she can I'll send her to you and you can say what you've just said to her, you'll be the cripple then" Arthur jibed.

"Already am mate, up to me fucking eyes with arthritis" Alfie added.

"What is it you've dragged us up here for anyhow?" Arthur wondered.

"Freddie Thorne tell me why I saw him walking the streets with your sister yesterday afternoon" Alfie spat, Freddie was on Alfie's hit list as he refused to do business with him.

Arthur couldn't believe what came out of Alfie's mouth.

"You can't have he's bloody dead" Arthur hissed, feeling sick at the thought.

"No mate I saw him with my own eyes, I might be blind as the nearest fruit bat but honest to god it was definitely him" Alfie added.

"Him and Ada bought a house up here they weren't supposed to move till after Christmas. I bet she knew about this all along" Arthur sighed, part of him was happy that her bereavement had ceased but another part was a little disappointed that she didn't confide in him.

"I want him dead and you're going to be the one to pull the trigger" Alfie ordered.

"Ah no don't even go there, you'll leave that little family alone do you hear me" Arthur spat.

"I'll leave Ada and the little ones alone but not him. Get your brother here I wanna see him" Alfie asked his thick cockney accent bellowing in the room.

"We'll come up again next week" Arthur said not wanting to get Tommy involved yet.

"I fucking said I want to see your brother" Alfie recalled, when he said something he well and truly meant it.

"Give me half an hour" Arthur sighed giving into the man, he left Alfie's office and made his way back to the building he left Thea and Tommy at.

Inside the building Thea was speaking with John Ridgeworth, he hadn't been seen since the trouble at Ada's house. Thea knew he was a great friend of Freddie's and she needed to make sure that her and Ada's plan was a given.

"How did you lovely ladies manage to keep this a secret from your family?" John asked, Thea wasn't his biggest fan, but he had been a great help to Ada and the children so being civil was all she could manage.

"I told them I was coming to see a doctor; we need to be careful as Tommy and Arthur are only outside. Please may I add that this is the only thing I'll ever do for you so don't ask me again" Thea chastised, John asked for her input as he knew she was loyal.

"This isn't for me Thea, I'm here to help out a friend. Freddie deserves an escape from his communist lifestyle and him living in Birmingham just can't work anymore" he emphasized.

"Can I at least tell my mum I can't keep this from her she'll work it out eventually you know" Thea asked. Aunt Pol always worked things out in the end no matter what scale they were on.

"No!" was all he said to her.

"I'll come down again next week" she said, she handed John Freddie and Ada's old house keys and went outside to meet Tommy.

"What did he say then" Tommy asked with anticipation.

"He thinks I should be on my feet in no time" she lied; Tommy didn't catch onto this.

"How fantastic" Tommy beamed, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Arthur came running up to the two shouting indistinctively.

"Alright Arthur what the bloody hells up with you" Tommy laughed.

"Fucking Freddie he's living here with our Ada" Arthur announced, Tommy shook his head.

"Oh, mate you've had a few haven't you, it's probably just a look alike eh" Tommy pulled his brother into a side hug, Thea panicked but did her best to hide this.

"What! We buried him only a few days ago" Thea recalled, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Alfie reckons he saw him and our Ada" Alfie announced.

"And you're going to believe what he says are you? The man's drugged up to the high heavens because of all his ailments" Tommy added.

"He was telling the truth Tom" Arthur groaned.

"Ada must have known" Thea added, pretending that this was all new to her.

"Alfie wants to speak to you Tom, I said I'll have you there in half an hour. Don't keep the nutter waiting he's got a right cob on today" Arthur announced.

"I'm coming too, I want to meet him he seems really cool" Thea informed them.

"You can come but don't say a word" Tommy said with authority in his voice.

"I'll try my best it depends if he wants to speak to me or not" Thea said cockily.

"I'm warning you keep your mouth shut Thea" Tommy chastised hoping to keep her in line.

"Okay okay" she said in defence.

Freddie, Ada and the children were now in their new house eating their first meal together. At first the children were extremely hesitant to go near Freddie as they didn't understand what was happening. After a while they settled down and interacted with him like they normally would. Now that the family were all together Ada felt much better about the whole thing, faking Freddie's death meant that her family could live safely without anybody knowing he was a communist, when getting a job or paying bills he would go by a different name but at home he would still be Freddie.

"Daddy why can't we invite uncle Tommy and Arthur round?" Karl asked, as he turned to Finn who was beside him, Ada invited Finn to live with them so he could get his life on track, the others thought he had gone to America but that was all fiction too.

"Because they're very busy sweetie, uncle Finn will keep you company" Ada smiled at her boy.

"Tomorrow we can go and have a look at the new football ground if you want mate" Finn offered.

"Can we?" Karl beamed.

"Of course, you can" Ada agreed. Already she was content with her new life in London.

Tommy, Arthur and Thea went along to the address that Ada had given them, they were in town so they couldn't not go and see them. When they pulled up at the house Tommy was spooked to find another family living in the house and realised that he had been wronged by his own sister. Thea just hoped that she could keep up her pretend cluelessness and continue to help Ada and Freddie without Tommy and Arthur knowing of her involvement…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Tommy was currently sat in his office going over the itinerary for his wedding, he checked the RSVP list and saw that Ada hadn't told him if she and the children would be in attendance. Arthur told him that she would be there no matter what, but he wasn't so sure, although he knew that Freddie was alive, he didn't want Ada to know of his knowledge as that would only bring a rift between him and her. He wondered why she decided to keep it from him because surely, he would be the only person who could help him out, he knew that there was someone else involved but he didn't know who. His wedding date was set for two weeks' time everything was all booked and paid for it was a matter of waiting for the day to come around.

Thea was back down in London visiting Freddie and Ada, a car was sent down to collect her that morning and by the afternoon she was all settled at their house, her excuse to her family was that she was staying over at Richard's house she'd asked him to cover for her and he was happy to seeing as he was in on the plan too.

"My god Ada I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this from everybody I almost cracked the last time we were down here" Thea announced grimacing at the thought of her own finding out about her involvement.

"It'll be alright don't panic, I'll tell them in my own time, and I'll leave your name out of it" Ada said, she was content with all this and Thea didn't understand why she found it so easy.

"Don't be mad at me but I have a plan of what should be done about Mr Solomons" Thea proclaimed, he needed to be taught a lesson for blabbing to Arthur, he'd ruined their plan, but she also wondered how they'd slipped up.

"You're not thinking of paying him a visit are you, if you are then count me in because I want to give him a piece of my bloody mind" Ada added, Thea smiled at this.

"Freddie you're having the little ones me, and your wife are off on an errand" Thea beamed.

"You're not going to meet with that mental case on your own" Freddie protested.

"I'm a fucking Shelby Freddie I'm tougher than you think" Ada said, hoping to make her husband see.

"You've changed your tune not last week you were declaring that you weren't" Freddie jibed playfully.

"Bugger off Freddie" Ada smiled as she got ready to leave, Thea did the same and before they knew it, they were on their way to Alfie's bakery.

Arthur and Linda were sat in The Garrison having a quiet drink, unbeknownst to Ada he had someone watching over the main parts of London just to see what she got up to, he'd arranged to meet with him tomorrow with any news of what was happening up in the capital.

"She'll find out you know Arthur, she's not much different to Tommy she doesn't miss a trick" Linda said.

"Ah no she won't, he's there to keep her safe Linda and nothing else" he added.

"Isn't it time you boys left her be she has a right to live her own life" Linda suggested.

"And she's doing that it's just not safe out there and if we can't protect her, we'll have someone else do it for us" Arthur informed his wife. If only Arthur knew what she and Thea were up to up in London.

"Thea have you got the spare bullets, I'm not sure if we'll even need a gun but we need to be prepared just in case something goes wrong" Ada asked Thea as they made their way inside the bakery.

"Ada keep your bloody voice down will you! yes I have" Thea whispered chastising Ada.

"It's alright nobody will hear us, we can't be long anyway as I've got to get back for the kids" Ada added as she lead the way to Alfie's office, she didn't care that they were just barging in she just wanted to make the man pay for grassing Freddie up, little did they know that their brothers were on their way up to London to intervene and stop them from meeting with Alfie as neither of them knew if he could be trusted around the girls. The informant got in touch with Arthur and told him that the girls were seen heading to the bakery, they'd stopped off for afternoon tea on the way.

"Let's get cracking then" Thea smirked; she was nervous but couldn't wait to go in.

"Well well what have we got here my name's Alfie Solomons and it's a pleasure to meet you both!" Alfie smirked when he saw Ada and Thea standing before him at his desk.

"We're not here to make friends with you we're here to make you understand that telling of Freddie wasn't' acceptable" Thea spat.

"ha ha ha ha, you're cracking me up darlin. You're storming in here shouting at me about some fucking communist" Alfie laughed, clearly amused with this.

"Do you realise what you've done?" Ada fumed, pointing the gun towards Alfie.

"Ada" Thea said hoping to reign her in a bit.

"You really don't want to be doing that sweetheart" Alfie spat, pushing Ada hard and sending her suddenly to the ground. Thea felt helpless, she slipped out her peaky cap from her satchel and placed it on her head.

"You bastard" Ada fumed, standing up slowly, she rubbed the back of her head where it had made contact with the ground, she didn't relent this time she fired the gun, but it hit the wall, Thea wheeled over to Alfie she took the hat off and attempted to attack him with the razor blades inside the hat.

Arthur's informant had arrived at the bakery with Tommy and Arthur by his side, they rushed to Alfie's office and was shocked to see Ada and Thea holding him down on the ground. Tommy rushed in and pulled Ada off of him, Arthur took the hat from Thea's hands.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Tommy spat, Alfie was a friend of his and this wouldn't look good for business.

"Get off me Tommy" Ada protested, she tried breaking free from his grip, but he was stronger than her.

"How did you know about this?" Thea pondered, she wondered how they'd found them.

"Never you bloody mind, get out of it" Arthur chastised, this being the first time he needed to raise his voice to her.

"I'm taking you both back to Birmingham, and you're going to tell me what the fuck you're doing up here" Tommy shouted pointing at Thea, he was angry and was starting to work out what was going on here.

"You can't tell me what to do I'm not a little kid anymore" Thea complained.

"You are to me, so you'll do as I say" Tommy spat taking the moral high ground.

"I'm sorry Mr Solomons that you've had to be disturbed like this it won't happen again" Tommy said apologetically.

"It's alright mate I was beginning to enjoy myself actually, you don't half train your women up well fuck me mate I thought I was a goner" Alfie laughed.

"Arthur, I want my fucking hat back" Thea groaned, stretching up to take it back from him.

"You're not having it back until you explain what you're up to" Arthur shook his head; Thea swore at him under her breath.

"We'll you'll be waiting a long fucking time" Thea added cockily. Arthur saw red, he lifted his hand ready to strike her but suddenly dropped his hand.

"You fucking deal with her Tommy, swearing at me the cheeky little cow" Arthur mumbled leaving the office suddenly.

Soon after Ada, Tommy and Thea headed out of the bakery. Arthur was long gone so they didn't bother looking for him they just focused on getting out.

"I'm sorry Tom for what I said" Thea sighed suddenly, truthfully, she felt bad for swearing at Arthur too, but she couldn't tell him just yet.

Tommy ignored her he just carried on walking.

"Can you take me home please I've got kids to look after" Ada asked, hoping she would be excused.

"Freddie's got them, so they'll be alright" Tommy retorted.

"I'm not going back to Birmingham" Ada shook her head; she didn't have cause to be in Birmingham when her family were based in London now.

"Don't fucking argue with me you're going where I bloody tell you Ada" Tommy ordered, she was defeated she knew she couldn't win an argument with him, so she just gave in and did what he said.

The informant was also with them he was paid to protect the girls so that's what he was hoping to do. Suddenly Ada and Thea were grabbed and shoved inside a dark room, as their screams filled the building Tommy did his best to get them back but as their screams came to a sudden end, he was left crippled with fear not knowing what the outcome would be…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Ada" Thea shouted in fear as she scoured the room for any sign of her sister, she could remember being taken into a room with Ada by her side and them both being knocked unconscious, Thea was now alone and no longer in her chair. The room had lime green walls with simple wooden furniture, she noticed a type writer on one of the desks.

"Is anyone there" she called as she crawled her way over to the door, which was locked, try as she might she tried to reach for the lock, but it was just too high, with no lower body strength she was stuck in a bit of a rut. She couldn't see much but what she could see was that she was at the workers institute building in Dudley, she recognised the colour scheme of the building. During her time with Cadbury she and her work colleagues would come and enjoy each other's company with the help of brass bands and light refreshments, never being high and mighty enough to enter the office area she wondered what she was doing there now.

Tommy was trying his best to get a hold of Arthur to help him search for the girls, Linda told him that he hadn't come home yet. He didn't think his disappearance was linked he just wanted helping as two people were better than one.

"Alfie, I need you to give me the names of all personnel authorised to be in this building" Tommy ordered.

"No point in that mate they'll be long gone now it's been over twelve hours; I won't be surprised if they're brown bread" Alfie added.

"I haven't got time for you and your stupid cockney jibes just do as I've asked please" Tommy sighed, not taking any more of the man's rubbish.

"You're fucking funny mate, worrying about them two women like they can't fend for themselves. That Thea's a right firecracker I'd watch her" Alfie laughed referring to her attempt to hurt him.

"I need them home, if they're not in Birmingham by 6pm this evening then our deal with the coppers is finished" Tommy panicked, although he was mayor he still had a front seat in blinder business and this time he'd arranged to help pay for a new police station in return for them pardoning any wrong doings from the Peaky Blinders, he'd nominated Ada and Thea to be his representatives but without them present then the deal couldn't be finalised.

"All you care about is your poxy fucking deal with the pig's god Tommy you don't surprise me" Alfie added.

Thea didn't know what to do next, she'd called and called for someone to help her, but she didn't hear a thing in return.

She made her way over to the desk which had the type writer on, she gently took it from the table and placed it on her lap, she thought about typing a help message but thought better of it instead she decided to try and break a window but she knew she needed to be at the right distance, she crawled over a little closer to the window and attempted to throw the type writer through it, luckily for her it sent the glass into oblivion and a huge crash could be heard. Now all that needed to be done was to try and climb through the broken window, but she wasn't sure that she could do it. She pushed a chair over to the window and tried to sit herself up so she could stand and if she wobbled, she would be able to sit on the chair.

Since starting with the physio, she had worked hard on her standing and she now found that a little easier, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand long but she hoped it would be long enough for her to get herself onto the chair. She counted to three in her head and slowly rose to her feet, she felt herself wobble so she grabbed a hold of the chair for support, she looked around and smiled it felt good to be standing up in a place other than her room now she was able to see through the window she had more of an understanding where she was.

Once on the chair she then planned on standing on it and using her hands and arms to get herself out. Once again counting to three she lifted herself up, she held onto the window panes with one hand and with the other she felt for something to grip onto outside.

"Ouch" she said suddenly as she accidentally cut her hand, this didn't stop her as she finally managed to wriggle her way out, thankfully she was on the ground floor, so she didn't have far to fall. As she landed on the grass, she sighed with relief but laughed to herself when she saw the handle to one of the windows close by, she wasn't stupid, but she felt stupid for missing that.

Arthur had finally made it back to Small Heath Linda wasn't happy that he went AWOL and nor was Tommy. Linda made him aware what was happening with Thea and Ada he didn't take time for the news to sink in he just went straight back out the door. Linda made sure to phone up Alfie hoping that he would pass on the message that Arthur was on the prowl.

"I bet it's that fucking Ridgeworth or something to do with him" Arthur groaned to himself as he walked, he decided to confront the man about it so he went along to the council hall in Birmingham city centre hoping that he would be there as Tommy told him that he had an office in there. He knew Tommy was still up in London, but he thought it would be better having someone looking closer to home.

The building was a dignified and quiet place, but that title changed when Arthur barged in.

"Where the fuck is he" he spat as he walked inside the building.

"Excuse me sir could you please refrain from swearing" a nervous looking receptionist asked as he paced the area trying to figure out where he might be.

"I need you to tell me where John Ridgeworth hangs out please flower" he asked in the politest way he could.

"I'm afraid he's out of office this week sir, would you like me to drop a message in his pigeon hole. I can't guarantee he'll receive it straight away, but you should receive a reply within a month" the young woman offered. Arthur couldn't be rude to someone so slight.

"No, you're alright thanks love" he said simply and left the building.

Thea was now sat up talking to a lady who had found her and promised to help her.

"Come on love let's get you something to eat and drink" a lady named Rita soothed as she helped Thea up.

"Thank you, I need to make a phone call do you please have a phone" she asked as the lady walked her back to her house which was only a slight way away, Thea knew that if the woman let go she would be straight back on the floor.

"Of course, love, how come you're here anyhow?" she pondered, her guess was as good as Thea's.

"I don't have a clue miss; the last time I was coherent I was in Camden so it's a bit of a shock to be back in the west midlands. Do they still use the workers institute for parties?" Thea beamed at the memories of her and her work colleagues partying many nights away although at the time she was under the legal age for drinking she still had a wonderful time.

"Oh, sweetheart you have been through it haven't you. I heard about your accident at that racecourse I told my husband something bad would happen there he wouldn't listen" Rita recalled ignoring her question about the institute.

"I don't need to introduce myself then seeing as you already know me" she smiled, this was a regular occurrence she would meet people and they would already know her.

"You're not like that terrible Thomas Shelby are you he scares me he does you know" Rita grimaced as she said his name. Thea sighed.

"Don't worry Rita I'm quite the opposite, you'll be alright because you're helping me and he respects people who help his own" she announced, Rita started to relax a little.

"Ah good, are you sure you're alright you look awfully pale?" Rita pondered, placing her hand on Thea's forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine honestly I just want to get home if that's possible please" Thea said politely, deep down she wondered where Ada was and felt slightly nauseous at the thought of anything happening to her.

Arthur had gone to Tommy's house to look through his books to find a contact number for John, as he was doing this the phone rang.

"Can't do bloody nothing without some fucker disturbing me" Arthur protested as he heard the phone ring, he sighed and picked up the phone.

**Ello**

_Arthur it's me you have to help me; someone has kidnapped me and Ada I'm in Dudley, but I don't know where she is._

_**I know Thea I know girl, Tom's up in London looking for ya both want me to come and get ya?**_

_Yes please, I'm not far from the Workers Institute that you used to pick me up from_

**I'll be there in just over half an hour, you sit tight I'm coming alright.**

_Alright, I'm at 37 Laurence Lane, Old Hill it's next to a shop. It's just down from that fish and chip shop that Tommy sometimes takes us to_

**If you're a good girl, I'll take ya**

_Arthur you make me sound like a kid, but really I'm up for fish and chips _

**Have you got your chair?**

_Err I'm not sure where it is_

**No worries I'll help ya I'll see you in a bit **

_Thanks Arthur _

**Oi don't thank me I'm just glad you're aright**

Thea sighed with relief as she placed the phone down.

"Thanks Rita, Arthur's on his way he won't be long. He say's we're going to get fish and chips do you want some?" Thea asked, Hobs & Sons do some seriously amazing fish and chips nobody could resist them.

"Yes, please I've walked past so many times but just haven't been able to afford them" Rita smiled, she looked so thankful.

"As a thank you for your kindness it's the least we can do for you" Thea smiled. As she waited for Arthur, she sat in the front room feeling grateful for Rita's hospitality.

Before they knew it, Arthur was here bearing fish and chips.

"Ah here she is" he placed the fish and chips on the table and approached Thea and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for coming so soon, have you heard from Tommy and Ada" she said as she gripped onto Arthur like her life depended on it.

"Err no flower I haven't, I'm dropping you back and then I'm off to London to help" Arthur said.

"I'm coming too I want to help" Thea announced, Arthur shook his head.

"No, you're not you're staying home with aunt Pol" he smirked.

"What use am I going to be there" Thea protested.

"You're going to try and get a hold of that John Ridgeworth he'll know where our Ada is" Arthur said, he believed that was who took them, but he was so far from the truth.

"John has nothing to do with this Arthur" Thea sighed, she now had to watch what she said.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Arthur asked.

"No, I just know that John wasn't the one who took us. It had something to do with Alfie" Thea recalled. Once they'd eaten their fish and chip supper Arthur and Thea left Rita's house each thanking her for her hospitality, she seemed very gracious for the meal as her cupboards were bare.

Once the coast was clear Rita made a phone call informing the person on the other end that Arthur and Thea were en route to Tommy Shelby's estate….


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Tommy was at his wits end as he'd been everywhere looking for Ada, but he still hadn't found her. He knew that Thea was back at his house, so he was relieved that she was safe and well. He decided to go back home as him being in London wasting time wouldn't help them find her. Thea felt helpless she wanted to help but she was told to stay home, staying home didn't seem like the right thing but she just couldn't persuade them.

"Pol make sure she stays here, now she's got a new chair she'll be here there and everywhere" Arthur said with a smile as he suited himself up ready to leave.

"If the girl wants to help let her help" Polly sighed, she knew Arthur meant well but she was an asset and could have the missing piece to the puzzle.

"She's too vulnerable Pol" he added, he had a point but being vulnerable meant she had more of a fuse and that could be put to good use.

"No more so than you, I think you should take her and see what she can do" Polly suggested, Arthur was surprised in her sudden change of tune she was always hell bent on keeping Thea away from trouble.

"Alright, don't blame me if she gets herself hurt again" Arthur groaned in protest.

"I'm confident that she won't" Polly smirked, she took a drag from her cigarette and sat back in her chair.

"We'll see Pol" Arthur added as he waited for Thea to get ready.

When Tommy got home there was a letter waiting for him on his desk, he didn't think much of it as he had more pressing matters to deal with. Hoping to have received something light-hearted he gently opened the envelope and slipped out a piece of card, he was a little confused as he or none of his family members were due a birthday. Placing on his reading glasses to take a closer look he read the words thoroughly:

**Dear Mr Shelby**

**A package is waiting for you at number 18 watery lane **

**Said package is addressed to you and has been wrongly sent to me**

**Kindest regards**

**John Ridgeworth**

"Arthur" Tommy called out to his brother, he clutched the card and placed it in his pocket so he could refer to it again if needed, he knew exactly where this address was it was Freddie and Ada's old house. He didn't know why Ridgeworth had the keys to their house, but he did know that if he ever saw Freddie again then he would kill the man himself. This had to have something to do with Freddie Tommy thought.

"What's the matter Tom" Arthur asked as he walked into his office.

"Ridgeworth has sent me a fucking note, he's at Ada's old house there's a package there or something" Tommy announced, handing the card over for Arthur to read.

"I told you didn't I he had something to do with this" Arthur fumed.

"I'm not certain that he has, it was wrongly delivered to him" Tommy said.

"And you believe the cretin do you" Arthur looked angry, Ridgeworth made his blood boil.

"No, I bloody don't but I'm holding out one bit of hope that he's going to help us find our Ada" Tommy sighed.

John was awaiting Tommy's arrival; he went upstairs to check that Ada was okay. She was now awake but reluctant to speak to the man. John was behind the kidnapping it was a ploy to get Tommy and Arthur to the house, Ada didn't know about this part of the plan John had told her and Thea that he would help Freddie into parliament and nothing else.

"You promised me that nothing would happen if I helped you" Ada spat, frightened half to death at the ordeal she had just been through.

"I didn't want this to happen to you, he couldn't do it to Thea as she's immobile but you you're fresh as a daisy girl" Ridgeworth smiled, trying to justify what had happened.

"Just wait till she finds out about this" Ada shook her head.

"Don't you dare threaten me as you'll be digging yourself out of your own grave my girl" John fumed grabbing her face with enough force to cause pain, Ada wasn't scared of him at all, so she bit his hand.

"Ouch" he dropped her face and shook his hand away.

"I think you'll be doing that yourself" she added, she now had the upper hand, if she wasn't tied to the bed, she would have hit him.

Tommy and Arthur arrived at 18 Watery Lane and knocked respectfully; Arthur wanted to boot the door down, but Tommy knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hello Mr Shelby, I didn't know you would bring a guest" John said politely referring to Arthur.

"Well I thought I'd surprise you" Tommy smirked.

"Wherever I go he goes so you're stuck with me mate" Arthur added, John laughed.

"You're like a child Arthur can't go anywhere on your own I see how it is" he jibed.

Arthur went for him, Tommy deflected him.

"Enough Arthur we are here to get this package and leave that is all" Tommy said sternly.

The two men walked into the house and walked into the living room.

"Fucking hell it stinks in here" Arthur grimaced, he remembered it smelling much nicer when Ada lived here.

"We're not here to pick fault Arthur" Tommy said.

"I'm just saying he needs to clean his house" Arthur added.

"I don't have a woman so how do you expect my house to be clean" John joked, Tommy and Arthur just stayed quiet they didn't find the man funny at all.

Tommy nor Arthur knew that Ada was upstairs, but Ada could hear them talking she was doing her best to catch their attention. Using her one free arm she managed to throw a hardback book onto the floor.

Arthur turned around and thought it was something in the living room.

"Oi Tom did you hear that?" Arthur asked.

"I did, it's probably just one of the neighbours" Tommy said shrugging him off.

Ada did the same again with another book this time Tommy noticed.

"John do you have company?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow as he heard the noise come from upstairs.

"No, I'm here on my own" he lied, Tommy wasn't convinced.

"Very well you won't mind me going up to have a look then will you" Tommy added, he walked upstairs and checked all the rooms for the source of the noise.

Arthur followed him much to John's disapproval.

Ada heard footsteps and thought they might have been Mr Ridgeworths but she wasn't sure.

"Is there anybody up here" Arthur called as he checked the room next door.

"Yes" she called, sighing with relief that she was almost safe.

"Ada?" Arthur rushed inside and checked her over.

"Tommy it's our Ada the bastards had her here" Arthur spat; Tommy rushed into the room.

"Are you alright has he hurt you?" Tommy asked, trying his hardest to untie her.

"No, he's just kept me here" Ada had tears in her eyes, she didn't tell them what Richard had done to her the night before she needed to tell Thea first before anybody else.

"You're alright now, we've got you" Tommy lifted her up and rushed her downstairs.

Ridgeworth tried to stop them from taking her, but Tommy wouldn't let go of her.

"You fucking bastard" Arthur spat.

"I'm not the only bastard involved in this, you wait till you next see Richard I suspect Thea will be next on his list" he smirked, Arthur lunged at the man and held him down, he tried to push him off but Arthur was the stronger one out of the two.

"What did you just fucking say" Arthur rebuked.

"My Richard had a lovely time last night with your sister and I'm sure little invalid Thea will be next on his list" Ridgeworth smiled, Arthur quickly worked out what he was referring to Tommy did too.

"Tom get her out of here" Arthur ordered, Tommy took Ada outside here was when Arthur slipped out his gun and shot Mr Ridgeworth causing him to die suddenly. Arthur shot his gun in the air to signify the end of a vendetta. He asked Tommy to take Ada out so she couldn't witness what was about to happen.

"Tommy there's something I need to tell you" Ada said, the tears spilling from her eyes.

"hey hey shh don't worry about telling me anything yet we need to get you home" Tommy soothed, he wiped her hair out of the way of her face.

Arthur walked out of the house covered in blood.

"We won't be hearing from him again" Arthur smirked, planting a kiss on Ada's forehead. He walked ahead to the car and started the ignition.

Arthur drove to Tommy's house where aunt Pol and Thea did their best to clean Ada up, Tommy and Arthur had a tot of whiskey to commemorate the end of a long stint of trouble. Now john was dead it meant life could go back to some sort of normality, and now all that needed to be done was to work out who was responsible for helping Freddie forge his own death and to find out what John meant when he referred to Richard as his…..


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Since being taken to Tommy's house Ada stayed there, Tommy wasn't keen on the idea of letting her go back to London if he had to, he would bring the children down to Birmingham too. Thea still didn't know that Richard was to blame for her fear and sadness, Ada couldn't find the words to tell her what had gone on and it seemed that Arthur or Tommy didn't either. Thea began to wonder where Richard was, he hadn't been to see her in over a week now, she felt that maybe she had done something. Polly had been doing her best to cheer her nieces up, but she knew she couldn't really take their pain away.

"Ada love you can't stay inside all day, nor can you Thea why don't we all go to the Bullring" Polly beamed, both girls were in the library reading as this was all they felt up to doing.

"I have no interest in that place whatsoever Pol, since I moved to London my tastes have changed" Ada said, she wasn't at all bothered about shopping anymore.

"I'd rather stay here thanks" Thea added, Polly had had enough.

"Come on get up" she called pulling Ada by the scruff of her nightie.

"Pol get off me" she protested.

"Get yourself dressed now we're going out, and you Thea come on. If you're going to sit and mope around this house forever, then you're going to be doing it in some new clothes" Polly ordered.

"Can't I just finish this chapter?" Thea asked.

"Yeah and then you'll start another, and we'll be sat here all day" Polly said sarcastically.

Thea gave up with her moaning and allowed Polly to help her get ready, Ada did the same and went upstairs to get ready.

Tommy had given Polly some money to help the girls on their shopping spree, he and Arthur were having an afternoon at The Garrison, with the girls safely out of the way they could discuss their plan of action. They were planning to have a meeting with the people who helped Freddie. Tommy knew about Richard and John's involvement and knew that Ada knew but there was one other person who he didn't know about. He and Arthur were sat in the snug discussing what they will do with the person as they held them responsible for what happened to Ada.

"How are we going to find who it was" Arthur asked.

"We're going to raid John's house, I bet Richard's there. If we leave now, we should be in London before dark" Tommy said. Arthur necked the rest of his drink and got up to go to the car.

"Don't bother with any guns Tom there's plenty in the car" Arthur said.

"Alright" he said. Both men walked out towards the vehicle Tommy was going to drive as Arthur had a few too many whiskey's in his system.

When they left The Garrison, they were shocked to find the car on fire.

"Who the fuck has done this" Arthur shouted; he scouted the area for any clues as to who did it.

"Come away Arthur it might well be dangerous" Tommy called to Arthur who was picking up a small piece of paper not caring that smoke was pouring out.

"Hang on Tom" Arthur said, as he scanned the paper for information.

He saw that it was a small part of a letter and at the bottom it said yours sincerely Thea Gray. Arthur rushed over to Tommy and handed it to him.

"It's a letter from our Thea, whoever did this has been in touch with her" Arthur announced, Tommy sighed this was all he needed. He had an incline that Thea was involved in something terrible.

"We're going to the Bullring I need to speak to Thea now!" Tommy spat, he was fuming and needed to know what she was involved in so he could put a stop to it.

"And how do you plan on doing that" Arthur asked. The Bullring was always busy so Arthur doubted that she would be found.

"I can't imagine there'll be many people out in a wheelchair today Arthur" Tommy added, he decided to walk to the Bullring which is 35 minuets from Small Heath.

"You'd better not hurt her; I know what you're like when you've got a cob on" Arthur retorted.

"Of course, I won't hurt her, but I just need to know what's she's got involved in, I have an idea, but I need it to come from her" Tommy sighed.

By the time they got to the Bullring the crowds had thinned out a little, the markets had closed up early as rain was due and the stall holders wanted to keep their produce safe.

Ada, Polly and Thea were sat in a tearoom having something to eat, both girls had cheered up a lot since being out and about. The three were gossiping and really enjoying themselves.

Tommy knew exactly where they would be, so he and Arthur checked the tearoom first.

"We need to get you married off Thea" Polly announced.

"No, you bloody don't, Richard has proved that men aren't worth my time. Who says I need to marry to be happy" Thea sighed.

"She's right you know Pol" Ada agreed.

"I just think you need to be with somebody who can look after you when your brothers no longer can" Polly said.

"I can look after myself. I won't be marrying anytime soon so don't get your hopes up" Thea said almost sternly, although Polly only meant well it was something that she didn't want to hear. Tommy walked inside first; the three women didn't see him at first.

"Ada Polly could you please give me a moment with Thea" Tommy asked politely.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Polly asked taken a back at her nephews' presence.

"Never mind just do as I've asked please" Tommy recalled.

"Don't be long because this is supposed to be a women's only trip and that shouldn't include you being secretive" Ada added annoyed that she was being ordered about.

"Less of the cheek Ada and do as I say" Tommy said sternly, hoping to put her in line. Although she wasn't a child, she still needed reigning in sometimes.

Polly and Ada got up and joined Arthur outside, he was on hand to stop people from coming into the café while Tommy was in there, there were several other diners inside, so Tommy made sure to kick them out too. With no hesitation the other diners left quickly not wanting to cause confrontation with him.

"Why have you done this couldn't you have just waited till I got back" Thea asked.

"No" he said simply.

"What's happened then?" she pondered.

"I think you're playing dumb to something very important" he announced, Thea tensed a little bit she knew where this was heading, he'd found out about her involvement hadn't he.

"I don't know what you mean, if this is about Richard, I didn't ask him to get involved if that's what you think" she stammered, she felt shocked that he could assume such a thing.

"I know that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. I hear you've been writing letters care to tell me who you've been writing to" Tommy said, handing her the piece of paper that Arthur had found. Thea took it from him.

"That's not mine" she said suddenly, she knew it was, but her defensiveness took over her instead.

''Well it's got your name on it and it's your writing, some fucker set our car on fire I'm not accusing you I just want to know who you've been writing to" Tommy said sternly. Thea had written only one letter and she couldn't tell him who it was.

"I wrote to that dress shop in the town I wanted them to reserve me a dress Tom" she lied, she hoped that he would believe her.

"No Thea this has nothing to do with fashion and you know that" Tommy spat; he knew she was telling lies.

"Why would I be telling lies?" Thea asked, her hand started to shake, Tommy picked up on this.

"Why are you shaking" Tommy placed his hand on hers to steady it.

"I can't tell you you'll be ashamed of me" she sighed, finally heading nearer to the truth.

"Come on tell me what have you done" he said softly quickly shifting from stern to calm as he saw that Thea was becoming more and more agitated.

"I didn't do it on purpose I was only helping Anna" Thea spoke fast telling yet another lie. Tommy could hardly make out what she was saying.

"Hang on talk slower will you" he said.

"I set your car on fire Tom" Thea announced.

Outside Ada, Polly and Arthur were chatting amongst themselves while guarding the door.

Arthur looked through the window every so often to see if they were still talking nicely.

Suddenly Thea wheeled herself over to the door, Arthur opened the door.

"Arthur you need to get me away from him he'll kill me" Thea fretted, Arthur held her hands as she stood up, Polly shifted her chair over the small obstacle by the door and set it down in the street.

"No, he won't come on calm down flower" Arthur soothed, slowly walking her back to her chair.

"Please just keep him away from me" Thea stammered. Ada and Polly walked back into the tearoom to calm Tommy down who was visibly angry with Thea. She wasn't positive that he would kill her, but she knew he wouldn't let this slide, she only set the car a fire to burn the letter, she knew that if she did it at Tommy's house then it would have been catastrophic. She couldn't tell if Tommy had worked it all out yet but judging by his anger it seemed that he had. Arthur took her back to his and Linda's family home just until Tommy could calm down, Arthur wasn't aware that Thea was behind the incident with his car, he just focused on keeping Tommy and her apart.

Tommy was insanely angry with the girl, he worked out that she was helping Freddie, to him this felt like betrayal. To her it was the support network that she needed to keep her secret safe, Mr Ridgeworth promised to help her lead a long and happy life with the partner of her dreams if she helped him and Freddie into office. Tommy didn't know the most part but when he did find out was when Thea really had to watch out….


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Tommy didn't have much of an idea of how he could deal with Thea because he was extremely cross with her, he saw her involvement with John as betrayal. This wasn't Thea's plan at first, Ada asked her to help her and Freddie keep their move to London a secret and Thea thought this would be it, but John asked her to do more and gave her an offer she just couldn't refuse. She knew that whatever she chose she would be damned. John told her that if she helped him become mayor of Birmingham then he would have her seen by a doctor in America, a place that were more advanced than England with physio care. She was starting to get tired of being in a wheelchair, so this was a silver lining for her a chance that she hadn't had before. Due to the hostility between her and Tommy she was currently staying at Arthur and Linda's place, she felt that being near Tommy wouldn't be good for either of them. Now she knew that her letters to the doctor in Colorado was common knowledge she needed to compose herself.

Arthur was a little mad with her but he understood why she helped John, he was sad for her too because he knew how much she loved Richard and now that she and him were on the verge of breaking up he knew that this must have been heart-breaking for her he also understood that she wouldn't have known about his intentions when they first started courting. Linda didn't know what to think she wasn't all that keen on the idea of having Thea at their home, but he told her that he can't turn his back on family. Thea didn't know if her medical support would still happen because now Tommy knew he would most likely kill him. She'd had two meetings with Dr Winters who was happy with her progress she was yet to have a third. Today she was wishing for her troubles to end and that Tommy would one day forgive her.

Mr John Ridgeworth was currently sat in his office he'd received a message that someone wanted to meet him anonymously, the man wasn't stupid so he had an incline as to who his guest might be so he made sure to be armed so he could have a good chance at defending himself if needed.

"A Mr Shelby is in reception for you sir" John's PA announced shyly, John smirked at this notion his intuition was correct.

"Thank you send him in" he ordered simply, his PA walked out of the room like his servant and invited Tommy into his office. When Tommy arrived, he had a cigarette in his mouth and an icy glare in his eyes.

"Good Afternoon Mr Shelby how may I help" John smirked at the man before him.

"John" he added a little too politely.

"I'm starting to believe that you're in love with me all these secret meeting requests" John smirked. Tommy didn't find him funny at all.

"I'm not here to joke with you I'm here to make sure you cut all ties with my sister" Tommy announced, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Please sit there's something about her we need to discuss" John gestured for Tommy to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm alright stood here" Tommy proclaimed ignoring the man's other words.

"Very well, you need to understand that she needs medical care and the care you're paying for just isn't cutting it" John announced, he was trying to justify what he was doing.

"How are you so sure about that eh?" Tommy fumed; the more John spoke he was beginning to realise that he was trying to turn Thea into his servant giving her no choice but to cooperate.

"The two times she has met with Dr Winters he has seen complete improvement in her condition, and I feel that with only two more sessions she'll be back walking again" John said, Tommy couldn't hear anything more.

"I know what you're doing you're using her and making her think that you're helping her when really all you want is a place in parliament" Tommy spat, he knew what he was up to.

"That's not the case at all Mr Shelby it's all her she approached me for help" John lied, Tommy slipped the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the man.

"Shut up!" he fumed, something stopped him from killing the man. Instead he shot a nearby glass to cause alarm.

"You're a fucking lunatic you are" John laughed, why he found all this funny was a mystery to Tom.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Tommy spat.

"Because you're bloody hilarious, coming in here accusing me of all sorts when you should be looking closer to home" John jibed, seriously he was pushing Tommy, but he fought hard to refrain from hurting him.

"If I hear that you've met Thea after this meeting, I'll kill your pervert of a son, am I clear?" Tommy fumed, if matters couldn't get any worse, he'd discovered that Richard was John's son.

Thea was sat in the living room with Arthur and Linda's youngest perched on her lap playing with a stuffed animal, the little girl loved taking a ride on Thea's wheels luckily the slight built three year old didn't take up much room.

"Auntie Thea Maisie won't share her toy with me tell her will you" Billy protested as he walked into the living room in a strop, he perched himself in front of the two and folded his arms.

"Err Billy I think you'll find that it belongs to her and she doesn't need to share it with you if she doesn't want to, you've got plenty of toys to keep you occupied so why do you want Maisie's?" Thea asked, Billy was a little jealous of his sister and Linda and Arthur were at the end of their tether with him no matter what they did he just got worse.

"Because she gets everything she wants, I only want to hold the bear for a few minutes I won't hurt him" Billy stomped his foot as he spoke. Maisie found this behaviour funny and started laughing.

"I don't want to see this kind of behaviour thank you. Masie don't wind him up please" Thea said with slight authority.

"It's not fair I want to hold teddy too" Billy started to fake cry.

"Billy enough!" Thea spat; this was how the boy often got his own way she seemed to be the only one to see this.

"Teddy's mine" Maisie scowled holding the small bear close to her chest.

Billy ran out of the room and rushed upstairs to his bedroom; Thea sighed. Billy was such a lovely little boy it was such a shame to see him acting out just like his cousin Karl.

"Everything alright in here?" Arthur asked as he saw Maisie sitting contently on the floor building a tower with wooden bricks, Thea looked stressed due to the recent confrontation with her nephew.

"No daddy Billy wanted my bear again" Maisie got up and rushed up to her dad and clinged onto him, he scooped her up.

"Ah we'll have none of that my girl what have I told you about telling tales about your brother?" Arthur said as he gently moved a piece of hair out of the way of her face.

"I wasn't telling tales daddy honest, ask auntie Thea she'll tell you" Maisie whined, hoping to stick up for herself.

"She's right Arthur we've really got to nip all this in the bud Karl's the same keeps misbehaving our Ada says" Thea added.

"They're just being boys me Tommy and John were the same at their age" Arthur recalled.

"There's more to it trust me" Thea suggested, Arthur thought she was thinking too much into it.

"I think I'm going to find that hard don't you think" Arthur fumed, he didn't mean to take this tone with her it just slipped out.

"You promised you wouldn't bring all this up again, Tommy doesn't want to know me and you're doing the same now thanks a bunch Arthur" Thea shook her head and wheeled out of the room.

"Hold on would you I'm finding it bloody hard being civil to the both of you" Arthur sighed, he'd had enough too.

"Perhaps I should go and speak to Tommy" she added.

"No let him come and speak to you he needs a few more days yet" Arthur told her; she was done waiting.

"Enough about this we need to get to whatever is troubling the boys" Thea chastised.

"Yeah you're right" Arthur agreed, he left her to it as he didn't want their conversation to end in an argument. Arthur went up to speak to Billy he needed to see how much information he'd give. Billy was sat on his bed his eyes red from crying the fake display of upset long gone.

"Go away!" The little boy stammered, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

"Come on mate tell your dad what's wrong" Arthur soothed, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Nothing" Billy turned away hoping he'd go away.

"I know this isn't nothing tell me who's upset you and I'll go and give them what for" Arthur smirked, he sometimes found talking to his boy difficult he'd let Linda do the comforting if ever he was sad.

"No, you won't you'll shoot them dead" Billy instantly cheered up at the notion.

"Who told you that rubbish eh?" Arthur laughed.

"Karl did he said you'll blow their bloody brains out" Billy laughed; Arthur had a little blinder in the making it seemed.

"Oi language" Arthur said sternly, tapping the boy's leg gently to try and put him right.

"He also said that he's going to be a Peaky Blinder one day, he told me I won't ever be though because I'm too small' Billy said sadly his upset quickly returning.

"He did, did he? Well he's not the one with all the facts you know because I'll tell you what you're going to be higher up than him as once you're old enough you'll be the head of the Peaky Blinders and I'll make sure of that" Arthur beamed, he quite liked the idea of his boy following in his footsteps but also wished he got a proper job and became a valued member of society.

"Really dad! That's so cool you wait till I tell him and Richard" Billy beamed; Arthur stopped in his tracks when he mentioned Richard.

"Richard who?" he asked, not wanting to alarm his son he stayed calm as best he could.

"Ridgeworth, he and mummy sometimes spend time together on a Wednesday after me and Karl learn things from him" Billy announced, Arthur was fuming what the hell was Linda doing spending time with Richard when he knew that Thea missed him and worried where he was.

"What do you mean learn things?" Arthur wondered.

"He tells us that being naughty is good" Billy said innocently now knowing what he was saying wasn't the way he should be behaving.

"What else does he teach you?" Arthur said.

"That women are no good" Billy smiled thinking this was good and that his dad would be proud.

"You won't be seeing him again Billy" Arthur fumed, Billy looked at his dad with fear, this was the first time he'd raised his voice at him.

"Oh yes I will" Billy said cockily. Arthur left him to it he needed to speak with Tommy he would know what to do.

As Arthur attempted to leave the house Linda stopped him suddenly.

"Arthur Ada's been on the phone there's been an accident she's asking you to go and help her it's the kids" Linda spoke fast, Arthur didn't say anything he just rushed over to Tommy's house were Ada and the children were staying.

When he arrived, he was devastated to see little Hannah being ushered away in an ambulance….


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Karl get here now!" Arthur spat to the boy who was rushing into his house hoping to get away with what he'd done.

"Arthur leave him" Ada begged, calling from the stationary ambulance that was about to leave knowing full well that he would most definitely punish him.

"He needs a good talking to Ada, and you know that" he fumed chasing after the boy, he wouldn't hurt him, but he wouldn't let it slip. As the ambulance drove off Ada wondered what comeuppance would come for her son.

"Mr Shelby sir I think it'll be best for you to go home, give Karl some time to calm down" Tommy's maid added, hoping to calm the man down.

Arthur ignored her and carried on into the house, Karl had locked himself in the bathroom. This was something he probably got from his mum she would often do this as a child.

"Karl come on mate you need to tell me what happened" Arthur said softly, knocking on the bathroom door. The boy was sat with his back against the bathtub he was visibly upset.

"No, you'll hit me" Karl sobbed, he was scared.

"I won't, you need to tell me, and I'll help you. I've got an idea of what's up" Arthur sighed; he was angry with him, but he knew an outburst wouldn't help anybody.

"No, you haven't you're just saying it to get me to come out" Karl fumed.

"I promise you I'm not going to hit ya, I should for what you've done to poor Hannah, but two wrongs don't make a right" Arthur said softly. He felt like a bit of a hypocrite but when it came to kids, they needed to be taught that violence isn't the way forward.

"Have you got any biscuits uncle Arthur?" Karl beamed, instantly cheering up at the prospect.

"I haven't but I can get you some, but don't tell your mum" Arthur said, coming to an agreement with the boy, after a few seconds Karl unlocked the bathroom and joined his uncle on the landing.

"I didn't mean to hurt her honest, Mr Ridgeworth said I had to hit any female who chatted back to me and Hannah was the first" Karl announced.

"He did, did he? I'm going to pay that bastard a visit" Arthur spat.

"You just swore" Karl chastised, knowing that swearing wasn't allowed.

"I know mate, I'm sorry. Keep your head down till I get back" Arthur ruffled Karl's hair.

Thea was frantic with worry as she'd heard the news about Hannah, Arthur had phoned the house to let her and Linda know, the children were upstairs playing in their rooms when he got home. Thea and Linda prayed that he would have some news about the little one's condition.

"Any news Arthur?" Linda asked as he walked into the living room, he walked straight to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a drink, he necked it instantly and plonked himself on the couch.

"She's alright" he said simply.

"Thank god" Thea sighed; she couldn't help but think the worst when she'd heard the news

"How's Karl?" Linda wondered.

"He's alright, won't hear another peep out of him today I made him a deal. Where's my Billy boy I want to talk to him" Arthur asked, he needed to speak to him just to make sure he was alright.

Tommy heard that Mr Ridgeworth had been meeting with Ada and Arthur's son he didn't notice a change in his own son's behaviour and knew that he wouldn't include him.

Tommy had plans to kill him, but he didn't know if he could because of the impression he'd had on the boys although he was teaching them bad things, he must have gained their trust and he understood that if he was to die this would cause the children grief.

Tommy scheduled a meeting with Sir Winston Churchill he knew that informing him about John's ways would be a great help in getting him removed from parliament.

In the hopes of not causing any attention being brought to themselves Mr Churchill had invited Tommy to his home as his visit would be seen as nothing but leisure.

When Tommy arrived, Mr Churchill was sat in his office looking over his days schedule and smoking a cigar he was dressed in a bathrobe and a pair of silk pyjamas teamed with a pair of black slippers with his initials embroidered on each slipper.

"Hello Mr Churchill, nice to see you dressed so smartly" Tommy said sarcastically as he looked him up and down.

"Well you have come to my house, don't keep me too long I'm up at 4 o'clock tomorrow morning I'm off to Brussels to meet with Prosper Poullett he has recently become prime minister and is a good friend of mine so I thought I would give him a tip or two" Winston announced.

"I hear you have the capabilities to remove somebody from the country am I right?" Tommy recalled, he'd heard that Mr Churchill would happily have someone deported whether they were English or not.

"Yes, Mr Shelby you're absolutely correct, but I'm afraid I need good reason as deportations are for life not just for the fun of it" Winston chimed, Tommy knew this wouldn't be very easy for him as Winston was extremely stubborn.

"One of the men on your books has been teaching young boys how to misbehave and mistreat women and due to me being MP of Birmingham I have to keep my nose clean, so I'd like you to help me please" Tommy asked.

"And what would you do for me in return?" Mr Churchill asked.

"Offer you early retirement and protection from The Peaky Blinders" Tommy offered.

"You do have a wild imagination Mr Shelby. How is that lovely sister of yours Ava is it?" he pondered; Tommy cleared his throat.

"err Ada is fine thank you" Tommy said simply hoping to keep her out of this part.

"Excellent, have her come meet with me tonight I have a proposition for her" Churchill said.

"I will be in touch" Tommy said simply as he got up and left, his exit was sudden, but he was desperate to know what Winston wanted with Ada, once Tommy left Winston made a phone call.

Arthur was sat with Billy telling him a bedtime story, for this short amount of time all of his brutalities were at the back of his mind he was just focusing on settling his little boy for the night.

"Dad please tell me another one" Billy beamed excitedly as Arthur ended his tale.

"Come on son you've got to be up early in the morning so no more stories" Arthur said softly.

"Pleaseeee" Billy pleaded, he loved story time with dad.

"Ah go on then" Arthur sighed agreeing to tell another.

Once Billy had fallen asleep Arthur went downstairs to find Ada in the living room with Karl and Thea.

"Everybody alright" Arthur chimed as he tried to break the solemnness that seemed to be looming in the air.

"They've had Freddie removed from the country" Ada sighed, Freddie had visited Hannah in hospital, but somebody had informed the police that he was around, so they came and arrested him.

"What?" Arthur said taken a back.

"Somebody informed the authorities of him being at the hospital, they're sending him away to Indonesia as part of a weapon testing crew, John Ridge worth is going too" Ada announced. Arthur wanted to smile but saved it as he could see how upset Ada was.

"I'm sorry" he said, he couldn't say anything more. He guessed that Tommy had something to do with this.

"They said Hannah should be home by Friday" Thea added, hoping to lighten the mood, she also had something else to tell her family but that could wait.

"Fantastic news, I told you she would be okay didn't I hey" Arthur said happily.

"They want to send Karl away too, please don't let them" Ada begged.

"Hang on a minute who's going to do that?" Arthur recalled; Tommy hadn't mentioned a thing about this did he even know.

"Winston Churchill" Ada announced. Arthur laughed.

"Fucking Winston Churchill, what would he want with a little lad" Arthur chuckled as he spoke.

"This isn't fucking funny Arthur" Ada complained.

"I know Ada I know; Tommy won't let him take him from you don't worry" Arthur said.

"There's nothing Tommy can do" Thea said, the deal had been signed there was nothing that could be done to change Winston's mind.

Tommy had an itinerary telling him when Karl would be leaving Birmingham, Mr Churchill offered to pay for Karl's tuition at a boarding school in London, Ada didn't want this but she knew that if she didn't agree then her boy would be prosecuted, although he didn't hurt Hannah on purpose it still didn't justify what he'd done. Hannah didn't mean to wind him up she was only playing but she seemed to push him to far, his new school would have him taught how to behave. Ada was unaware that Tommy thought this was a fantastic idea he also wanted to send Arthur's son but that wouldn't be an easy task as Arthur and Linda wouldn't let him out of their sight, but Tommy needed the boys well mannered and respectful to women if they were to become Peaky Blinders one day…..


End file.
